Lucky Life: It Started With Her Birthday Original
by Flygon Master
Summary: Lucky Life Season 1 Original: The twin's birthday is coming up fast; Konata has plans to make this the best birthday ever for her Tsundere, and she will stop at nothing to make it happen! Main Pairing: Konata X Kagami, with bits of Minami X Yutaka!
1. School Daze and Pocket Monsters

**Authors Notes: Hello, everyone this is my first ever Fanfiction so I hope that you like it. I am a huge otaku and Lucky Star fan and I look forward to your reviews be they good or bad. (However, please let them be good! X3)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

Konata Izumi was sitting with her friends Miyuki Takara, and the Hiiragi twins, Kagami and Tsukasa, (Tsukasa being the younger of the two) at Miyuki's desk during their lunch period.

"Hey Kagami isn't your and Tsukasa's birthday soon?" The shortest girl asked rather unexpectedly, which was normal for her, as she gulped down the rest of her choco cornet.

"Jeez, Konata it's still like four weeks away." Kagami sighed rolling her eyes as she took a bite out of her bento, although she was secretly happy the blunette remembered.

"So what does my tsundere want for her birthday?" Konata cooed, while crawling up beside the bigger girl, their faces getting dangerously close.

Kagami feeling more than a little irritated at the close proximity between her and the otaku, as well as the memory of last year's gift caused her to snap at the shorter, yet older girl.

"It doesn't matter now, does it?" Kagami said with a slight growl as she slammed her utensil down on the desk so hard that it made Tsukasa flinch.

"Whoa, what's the matter Kagamin~?" Konata said jumping back slightly and falling into her seat. _"Why is she getting so mad, I was just asking a question?"_ Konata wondered, but her thoughts could not go any farther, because Kagami was still scolding her.

"And I told you not to call me that!" Kagami said as she lifted her hand into the air, as if she were about to smack Konata over the head.

_"Calm down before you do something rash."_ The tsundere told herself as she took a deep breath. "What I mean is that even if I told you what I wanted I would still end up with a dumb present just like last time." Kagami said as she lowered her fist and began to eat her bento again.

The blunette pondered this for a moment before realizing what the taller girl meant. "Hey, I thought it was a nice gift!" Konata said with a small giggle, as she remembered the prank she pulled on the younger girl last year. "And besides this year…" Konata said as a small, unnoticeable blush spread onto her face.

"What do you mean, this year?" Kagami asked, now extremely interested in why her friend was acting so nervous and reserved, almost like she was embarrassed, which was so unlike her.

"Yes do tell us Izumi-san." Miyuki asked, happy she could finally get into the groups conversation.

"Well, I just planned on getting my Kagamin~ something really nice this year is all." Konata said in a dismissive tone like it was no big deal, but deep down she knew she had to do something awesome this year for her tsundere, no matter what.

"HAHA yeah right Konata, It was a good try though." Kagami said loudly, with a slightly muffled laugh.

The little group's loud discussion was starting to attract people's unwanted attention. They did not notice, but the whole room fell practically into a whisper as almost everyone watched the four friends with confused looks.

"What's so funny?" Konata demanded puffing out her cheeks in the manner a small child would.

"No offence Konata..." Kagami said as she waved off the smaller girl dismissively. "But there is no way you could get a nice gift for _**me **_even if your life... Scratch that, even if your manga and anime depended on it!" Kagami said with a snort as she ate a little more from her bento.

Konata had a look of shock, which quickly turned into a pouty face. "I got Tsukasa a great gift last year." The otaku said this as she crossed her arms and began staring straight at Kagami.

"I thought it looked quite cute." Miyuki chimed in, trying to be supportive and still trying to be a part of the conversation while Tsukasa just nodded.

"Ha! Cosplay does not count and neither does manga or anime." Kagami said sarcastically as she folded her arms as well and looked away from the table.

"_She looks too cute with that pouty face..." _Kagami's eyes widened at what she just thought._ "No, No, NO! Do not think like that, I mean she is my best friend nothing more!_" She mentally scolded herself.

"I just had the best idea!" Konata said loudly after a minute of silence, her eyes suddenly sparkling as she jumped up and pumped her fist in the air, startling a few nearby kids and causing one to drop his lunch.

"What is it Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked in her sweet, yet airheaded tone.

"Okay here is my great idea…" Konata said, pausing for dramatic effect. "Miyuki will focus all her money on Tsukasa's present this year, and I will focus all of mine on Kagami's!" The blunette stated in an exited tone as she sat back down looking quite pleased with herself.

"Wait a minute here, you know that idea is not fair at all!" The older twin shouted and jumped up slightly, as her face went pale, leaving her friends a little speechless at her outburst.

_"Wow Kagami never shouts like that over something so small… Is the idea of just me getting her a gift so horrible to her?"_ Konata thought, a little saddened knowing it was her fault for playing that stupid joke last year. However, she could not show it so she forced herself to regain her composure.

Although her friends were practically speechless because of her outburst, her shout had the full attention of all the other people in the classroom, including the teacher.

"Hey, Hiiragi this isn't your class so keep it down!" Kuroi ordered grumpily as she had been woken from her nap.

Kagami's face went from pale to red in about 0.5 seconds once she realized that everyone in the classroom was staring at her. She slowly slumped back farther into her seat. "Yes sensei…" She muttered almost inaudibly.

After a few minutes, everyone went back to whatever they had been doing and Tsukasa decided she was going to start back up their conversation.

"Actually I think it's a great idea Kona-chan, that way no one has to spend a lot of money." The younger twin stated happily, her tone of voice obviously suggested she did not see anything wrong with this idea.

"That's because you get Miyuki, she is probably the best gift giver we know!" Kagami said defiantly as she quickly recovered from her previous embarrassment.

While Kagami was arguing with Tsukasa, she did not notice the small otaku creeping up beside her. "Oh, come on Kagamin~." Konata cooed as she latched on to the bigger girl's back. "Let me buy you a super great gift this year, puh-leeeaaaaaase?" Konata said into the tsundere's ear as she drew out the second syllable of the word, making the younger girl shiver slightly.

"_Don't turn and look, don't turn and look, don't…_" Kagami demanded of herself, but despite her mental battle, Kagami looked at the smaller girl that was now hugging her side. Her eyes were almost fully open, revealing her large green orbs that seemed to glow in the light. Her cute little mouth that seemed to always be in an evil grin, or perverted smirk was now just a genuine smile…

"You are staring at me Kagamin~" Konata cooed as that genuine smile twisted back into her cat like grin.

"Alright you win; you can be the one to get me a gift now get off me!" Kagami said as she pushed the smaller girl off, she turned away from the table to try and hide her blush from the small cerulean haired demon, but with no such luck.

"Aw you look so cute when you blush Kagamin~." The older girl said in a singsong voice, which in turn made the taller girl blush more.

"Sh-Shut up!" The tsundere stammered, as she tried to turn further away from her smaller friends' intense gaze.

"Okay so after school today we will go window-shopping for presents!" The otaku stated in a matter of fact way, leaning back into her seat.

"_One_, Konata you didn't even ask if we wanted to go or had any other plans; and _two_, our birthday is still four weeks away!" Kagami sighed. She was getting tired of this subject and fast.

"I think it's a great idea Kona-chan, and we haven't been out just the four of us in a while." Tsukasa piped in, happy to be able to add to the conversation again.

"Thanks Tsukasa and besides Kagamin~, I need to know what you want so I can save my money for it." Konata said with her cat-like grin still intact. "Or do you secretly want another armband again this year?" The blunette asked cutely.

"Alright, alright I get it! Is it ok with you Miyuki?" Kagami asked, as all three of them turned to look at pinkette, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Yes that should be fine." The pink haired moe queen stated, smiling.

"HURRAY!" Konata had started jumping up and down and running around their makeshift table, which attracted a lot more attention than Kagami's previous outburst had.

"We get it already, now knock it off!" Kagami groaned, as the bell rang signaling them that classes were about to start.

"_Thank goodness._" Kagami thought as she got up to return to her class.

"_Hey wait a minute!_" A thought hit Kagami on her way back to her classroom. "_Why didn't the teacher yell at her?_"

* * *

After classes were over for the day Kagami, Tsukasa, and Konata were waiting outside the school building for their last member, before they could go.

"What is Yuki-chan doing again sis?" The airhead of the group asked sheepishly, still a little confused.

"She had a club meeting to go to real quick, Tsukasa. Didn't you listen?" Kagami sighed, but she was not upset with her little sister. In fact, she was far from it. She knew it usually took Tsukasa a little longer to grasp things, but how could she be mad at anyone or anything for that matter when she saw how cute and jumpy Konata was when she was forced to wait.

"Why is she taking so long? This is the Kanto region; I want to go on an ADVENTURE!" Konata stated loudly as she put a hand on her forehead and dramatically fell to the ground.

The twins giggled at how excited she was getting, just to go window-shopping, but that is just how Konata was- full of excitement and happiness. You could feel the adrenalin rush when she was there, that was what Kagami liked about her.

"Calm down there." Kagami sighed again, but unbeknownst to her, a smile slowly worked its way onto her face.

_"I am so bored, what is there to do..."_ The little otaku thought as she got up off the ground and began to rummage through her bag.

_"This will do."_ The blunette thought proudly, as she grabbed a ball capsule toy from her bag. "I am Ash Ketchum Pokémo* master!" The blunette shouted as she jumped up. Tsukasa giggled, while Kagami just sighed and shook her head as Konata struck a pose.

"If you are Ash, then who are we?" Tsukasa asked, still giggling as Konata did a number of the poses from the anime series.

"Don't encourage her Tsukasa." Kagami groaned, but she could not deny she was having fun just watching the smaller girl, as was evident by her smile. "_This is one anime I have seen._" The older twin thought. "_I wonder who she sees me as…_"

"Let's see Miyuki would be Brock, because she always knows what to do, and is so smart." Konata said as she placed a finger to her chin to show she was really focusing on this question. "And Kagami would be Misty!" The otaku stated cheerfully, as she looked at the tsundere and giggled.

Kagami raised an eyebrow and asked. "Why would I be Misty?"

Konata put her finger back to her chin. "Well, you are both tsundere's, you both are exceedingly bossy, and no matter what me or Ash does, you will always love us!" During the last part of her explanation, the blunette had jumped and latched on yet again to her taller friend who was paralyzed with embarrassment, and whose face went a nice shade of red.

_"L-l-lo-love... her?"_ Kagami stuttered in her mind, but on the outside, the twin-tailed girl had regained mobility...

"GET OFF, AND WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CALLING ME A TSUNDERE!" Kagami yelled as she frantically trying to push, pull, and shake off the blunette from her person, while Tsukasa just stood there and laughed nervously, because some of the kids leaving the school started staring at them and whispering.

Nevertheless, Konata was hanging on as if she was a bull rider, or she caught Haruhi. The kids watching laughed as they took a few pictures on their phones before they left the two girls wrestling in the parking lot.

"Hey Kona-chan?" Tsukasa said after a few minutes hoping to get the blunette off her sister.

Konata looked over to acknowledge the girl addressing her, which gave Kagami just enough time to pry the smaller girl from her person and send her to the ground.

"That's cold Kagamin~." Konata said in a fake pout before turning to Tsukasa. "What did you need?"

The airhead was fidgeting nervously. "Well, I kind of wanted to know who you thought I was."

Konata thought for a moment trying to remember what they had been talking about, when she did she laughed. "That's an easy one." Konata said as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Then who is she?" Kagami shot her a questioning look, still a little annoyed at her small friend for embarrassing her.

"She would be Pikachu!" Konata said as she made a hand gesture towards the younger twin.

Both of the older girls' cheeks started to puff out as they mentally made the comparisons. They were both on the ground laughing in a matter of seconds.

"That's so true! I can see it!" Kagami said, as she tried to catch her breath.

"I know, right?" Konata said, laughing just as hard.

They kept laughing until they heard the airhead ask.

"Who is that?"

* * *

**Ending Notes: Yes, the references are from Pokémon, I just had to show the comparisons between my favorite two anime.**

**The poses were from when Ash caught a Pokémon; he had a slightly different one for each season.**

**Can you not see Tsukasa as a Pikachu? X3 KAWII!**


	2. Miyuki's Thoughts adn McDonalds

**Authors Notes: I got chapter two up yay! First off, I want to say again that this is my first Fanfiction and I am still learning, with that said, I want to thank everyone who liked my story enough to review and tell me how to improve- it means a lot! :] Special shout out to **_**DoubleBoxEven**_** for the great advice! Hope you guys enjoy chapter two and review so I can continue to get better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

Miyuki had just finished with her club meeting, which happened to be on the second floor of the school, and was making her way down to her friends when she stopped to look out a window.

"It is so lovely out today, I'm so glad Izumi-san, and the others asked me to go out with them!" She sighed thinking about a fun afternoon with her friends.

After taking a deep breath of the fresh air, she was about to close the window when she suddenly heard a lot of shouting. She stuck her head as far out the window as she could and caught a glimpse of her friends. Miyuki could not help but giggle at the sight before her.

Konata had Kagami pinned down on the ground, and was sitting atop her. The mischievous blunette had managed to secure Kagami's arms with one hand and was tickling the bigger girl with the other. Meanwhile Tsukasa just stood there nervously giggling at her sister and Konata.

"_That's so cute. If I didn't know any better I would think they were a couple!_" Miyuki thought to herself.

After closing the window and restarting her journey to meet up with her friends, another idea passed through her mind.

"_Why aren't they a couple?_" The pinkette stopped to think about this.

"_They are always together. I know Kagami likes it when Konata talks about her, and how she blushes when Konata calls her cute._" Miyuki thought as she put a finger to her lips.

"_And I know Konata loves to be around Kagami for a multitude of factors._" The busty beauty sighed as she thought about all of Konata's antics.

Miyuki was so deep in thought that she did not realize she was standing in the middle of the hallway getting some weird looks from her fellow classmates.

"_Maybe it is because they're both girls?_" Miyuki sat down to think about this, right in the middle of the hallway.

Her thought process went a bit like this: She did not have any problem with Yuri couples, and with all the dating Sims Konata says she plays, Miyuki doubted she would either; but then there was Kagami. The older twin is a shrine maiden and her dad is strict, he is a priest after all.

"_But still I have never heard her bash Yuri couples?_" The moe queen thought, but getting nowhere. "_I will just have to talk to Kagami some time and get her opinion._"

Pleased that her thoughts were sorted out, she finally got up from the floor and downstairs to her friends. Konata had let Kagami go from the tickling and had gone over to talk with Tsukasa, while Kagami sat on a bench trying to regain her breath.

"Miyuki-san you're here!" A very eager Konata shouted.

"Hi Yuki-chan, did you have fun at your meeting?" Tsukasa asked as the three of them walked over to where Kagami was sitting.

"I guess so." Miyuki said as she smiled warmly at them, and then directed her attention to Kagami. "Are you alright Kagami-san?" The pinkette asked, deciding not to tell them she watched them from the window.

"Yes I'm ok; the midget thought it would be fun to torture me while we waited." The tsundere panted, still out of breath from the tickling Konata had put her through.

"It was so much fun too!" Konata beamed happily as she wiggled her fingers.

"You're just lucky nobody saw us." Kagami crossed her arms and glared at her tiny friend.

"Aw why must you always deny your love for me in public?" Konata said loud and dramatically, loud enough in fact for the people who were just coming out of the school to stop and look at them, especially the red-faced Kagami.

"Why you little… I'm going to..." Kagami stood up with renewed strength thanks to her embarrassment, and started walking towards Konata, not intending or hurting her too badly, just a playful thrashing.

Konata quickly made a human shield out of Miyuki and Tsukasa who just giggled as Kagami tried to get around them. She had no luck because every time she tried to reach an arm through or around to get Konata she would end up tickling either Miyuki or Tsukasa, causing louder and louder giggles to emit from the two youngest girls.

"Hey guys?" The airhead giggled as she tried to get her sister and Konata's attention. "Shouldn't we go now since we have Yuki-chan?"

"YES WE SHOULD. ONWARD!" Konata shouted as she dashed away from her attacker, again attracting unwanted attention.

"We get it now, try to keep it down." Kagami groaned still blushing a little.

* * *

So, the four of them set out to do some window-shopping. They took the train, which was about a 20-minute ride, and were now in the heart of the shopping district.

They stopped at a McDonalds for lunch and decided to eat on the patio. Konata and Miyuki were inside waiting for the food while the twins went outside and got a table.

"Wow it looks bigger than the last time we were here." Tsukasa said, clearly frightened as she looked around the busy streets.

"Don't worry Tsukasa." Kagami said quietly as she started to gently massage her sister's shoulders. "You won't get lost again, I'm here." Kagami reassured.

Tsukasa was happy to be getting one of Kagami's messages; it was a rare thing indeed. However, she still had no idea where Kagami learned to give such a great message.

"Thanks sis, I feel a lot better now!" The bow-haired girl giggled slightly, she was happy Kagami did that for her. It calmed her right down, just as it always did.

Kagami sat down on the other side of the table so she was facing Tsukasa and the busy road; she watched the cars go by and made small talk with Tsukasa.

"Hey Onee-chan?" Tsukasa said quietly after a few moments of silence.

Kagami looked up from the table and at her sister; she had a guilty face, much like one of a puppy that had just been yelled at for ripping up a stuffed bear.

"What's wrong?" Kagami asked with a slight smile, she was not too concerned Tsukasa usually had that face when she thought she had done something to make Kagami mad, although, most of the time she had not.

"Well, if you want, Yuki-chan can be the one to buy you a present." Tsukasa said, a little disappointed with this idea, but felt she needed to make the offer.

Kagami just smiled she knew what close friends Miyuki and Tsukasa were, if anyone should get her little sister a gift it was Miyuki.

"No, it's ok. I will suffer with the annoying otaku." Kagami said, with a slight giggle and an over-exaggerated sigh.

"You really don't mind?" Tsukasa looked at her sister with disbelief.

"Nope, I really don't mind." Kagami just smiled as she saw her little sister go from sad to super happy in about 4.8 seconds as she processed what her sister had said.

"Yay! Thank you sis, you're the best!" Tsukasa said, as she jumped up and gave her sister a hug.

A few people passing by smiled at the two, as Kagami developed a very faint pink blush; she loved her sister but sometime wished she would not do that stuff in public.

Konata got the food while Miyuki went to the restroom; she was just about to step outside when she heard the twins talking, so she decides to listen.

"_I hope Tsukasa doesn't see me._" The blunette giggled in her mind, because she knew the airhead probably would not see her even if she were jumping up and down.

"Why don't you want Kona-chan to get you a gift, sis?" Tsukasa asked while she played with a shiny pebble she found at her feet.

"Well, I know she means well, but I just know I'm going to get a dumb present, just like last year." Kagami sighed as she took a small sip of her soda.

"I mean come on a Haruhi armband! At least try to put some effort into it. All she cares about is her anime and manga." The older twin complained as she remembered their last birthday for the second time that day.

After a few moments, she took another sip, but this one was louder and you could tell she was getting irritated. "She could grow up a little and use that money she just blows on her hobbies for her friends sometimes." The cup Kagami was holding now had dents in the side from her squeezing it too hard.

"I mean how many times have I bought her a manga she just had to have?" Tsukasa just gave her sister a sympathetic look and nodded. "It's ok. I guess that's just how she will always be." Kagami sighed as she put her cup down, noticing she was mutilating it.

Konata stood there a little shocked at what Kagami had just said about her. She never thought about all the things Kagami does for her, even though she didn't have to.

"_But she is right, don't worry my Kagamin~ I will get you a great gift this year!_" Konata cheered in her mind before walking on the patio.

Konata walked out to meet the twins. _"However, it is now time to pick on my favorite tsundere!"_ The blunette snickered in her mind.

"I bet I know who's hungry!" The otaku giggled happily.

"Sh-Shut up!" Kagami shouted, automatically taking offences to what the otaku said. She was trying to be mad, but the smell of the food was making her hungry however, when she tried to grab it, Konata pulled it away from her.

"What's the big idea Konata?" Kagami yelled slightly louder, not in the mood for the blunette's pranks.

"You were mean to me, so you don't get food until you apologize." Konata said with a cat-like grin on her face and a wink, while Kagami and Tsukasa stared at her with shock.

No one had ever challenged Kagami for her food before and she did not like it…

"I'm not apologizing for anything!" Kagami said, as she made a quick leap for the food, but Konata was faster. She tried a few more times before she gave up.

"I'm sorry..." Kagami mumbled, where it was barely audible

"What was that I could not hear you?" Konata cooed, feeling victory in her grasp.

"I'm sorry..." Kagami said louder, but apparently not loud enough for Konata. Miyuki had gotten back sometime in the middle of the girls bout, and Tsukasa was now explaining what was going on to her.

"I'm sorry..." Kagami almost growled, a blush spreading on her face.

"I guess Kagami doesn't want her food." Konata said again with her cat-like grin.

"I'M SORRY KONATA!" Kagami yelled out, which immediately got everyone's attention. A group of people started laughing quietly at their table, which made Kagami feel really embarrassed and she want to just slide under the table. _"Stupid Konata…"_ She thought.

"_I guess I pushed too far._" Konata thought with a sigh, but did not voice this thought.

"Here you go everyone!" Konata said as she handed out the bags of food with a slightly forced smile.

Kagami snatched hers out of Konata's hands. "What gives you the right to hold my food for ransom?"

"Look in your bag!" Konata regained her bubbly demeanor and had a big grin on her face, which made Kagami a bit scared.

"_What did she do to my food?_" Kagami thought in horror.

"Ok it's what I ordered: A number 3 value meal, which is a hamburger, fries and…"

"I noticed that you didn't have enough money for one, so I got it for you!" Konata said with delight, knowing their previous bout was already forgotten.

Kagami looked at the McFlurry Konata got for her and was so happy at that moment she could almost hug the smaller girl… Almost. _"How did Konata know that I wanted one?"_ Kagami thought happily.

"Thank you…" The tsundere said quietly.

"So you don't mind me using your point card at gamers today do you?" The little otaku said as her smile got bigger.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever, I figured you would say something like that." Kagami groaned outwardly nevertheless, Kagami was super happy inside. "_In her own weird way she can be really sweet when she wants too!"_

* * *

**Ending Notes: I wanted to use an actual restraunt from Japan; I look all over online but could not find any name so I went with a place I know was a worldwide chain. The wonderful McDonalds!**

**In addition, I did not give Miyuki or Tsukasa a lot of spot light last chapter (I know they are not the main characters for this story but they are still important.) So, I gave them bigger roles - tell me what you think!**

**A fun little fact for you I used 0.5 seconds for Kagami mental response but 4.8 seconds for Tsukasa so you can get an idea of the mental differences of the twins.**


	3. Window Shopping

**Author Notes: Hey guys! Wow, this one is the longest one yet! I could not find a good place to cut it to make it two chapters sorry. :( I would once again like to thank all my reviewers and a special shout out for **_**Yoshimizu Soup**_**! Thanks man! I hope I live up to all your expectations in my writing and storytelling. Please keep all your thoughts coming! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

Tsukasa, Konata, Kagami, and Miyuki had just finished eating at McDonalds and were about to start their window-shopping escapades, the twins and Miyuki were walking at a normal pace talking about school activities and such, while Konata skipped ahead of them.

"So where should we go first?" Tsukasa asked happily.

"I have heard that this street we happen to be on has most of the good stores and street vendor's, maybe we should stay here." Miyuki said thoughtfully.

"We should go to Gamerz!" The blunette said loudly while pointing in the direction of where she thought Gamerz was. Getting a few strange looks from the people that they were passing, as she had obviously startled them.

"Aren't we window-shopping for our birthday?" Kagami made a hand gesture pointing at her and Tsukasa as they walked.

"Ok..." Konata made a fake sad face and whimpered a little, she was the master of faking sadness to get what she wanted, and Kagami knew it.

"Alright we can go there later, if you will just stop pouting." The older twin sighed.

"_Why do I always break down when she does stuff like that?_" Kagami thought. "_I know she's not really going to cry, but just the thought of her crying…_" Kagami was brought back to reality but her littler blue haired friend.

"Yay, my Kagamin~ loves me!" The otaku shouted obviously very happy while hugging Kagami tight. It was not uncomfortable for Kagami, actually she secretly loved it when she got a hug from Konata, however this was in a crowded place, and they were getting an awkward stare.

"Konata get off me right now." Kagami said trying to be calm and not flip out on Konata in this very public place. While Tsukasa and Miyuki were standing there looking a little frightened at all the people staring at them.

"But Kagami you're so squashy and soft from all the sweets you eat!" Again, Konata stated just as loud, maybe a little louder than before. Some people just stood there looking a little shocked, some laughed, but all of them stood still and watched to see what the taller girl would do.

Kagami was a little shocked at first as a light blush spreading on her face, but she quickly recovered and delivered a hard blow to Konata's little head, harder then she meant to.

"Ouch." Konata said while she vigorously rubbed her head to try and get rid of the pain, but with no such luck.

"_I hit her to hard; I should say I'm sorry._" Thought Kagami's sensitive side, Kagami was about to apologies when her rational side stepped in. "_She deserved it maybe she will leave you alone for a while._" Kagami was pleased with this thought. "_A day without Konata's annoyance that would be nice._" Kagami felt a little better but was still mad at Konata.

Konata sat on her knees rubbing her head. "_What's wrong with me? Why can't I do anything right? Now Kagami is mad at me again._" She mentally smacked herself.

After a few moments the crowd dispersed leavening the four girls standing alone for the moment, Kagami was standing arms folded not looking at Konata. Konata was still rubbing her head trying to think of a way to make it stop hurting, and Tsukasa and Miyuki were trying to think of a way to save their trip.

"Can we go to that store?" Tsukasa franticly asked while she pointed to a random little building.

"Yeah, whatever." Kagami huffed, as she stared to walk in the direction of the store. However, a hand grabbing her sleeve stopped her.

"I'm sorry, Kagami." The small girl said in barely a whisper.

All Konata said was those three words, but at that moment both Konata and Kagami thought the world stopped around them.

Konata gasped in her mind as she stumbled backwards. "_I don't remember ever saying I'm sorry to anyone for anything, why now?_" She was still shocked at herself. "_It was a harmless joke; it's not my fault she got so bent out of shape, why should I be sorry?_" Konata was still unsure what had just happened. "_Maybe I should stop making those kinds of jokes._"

Kagami, Miyuki, and Tsukasa were just as shocked as she was. However, they were showing it unlike Konata who was just looking down. Miyuki and Tsukasa started talking to each other quietly but kept glancing at Konata then Kagami and back again to see what Kagami would do, little did they know that there was a war of epic proportions going on inside Kagami's head.

"_Oh my word she just apologized to you! She never does that, you need to run over there and give her a hug!_" Kagami's sensitive side screamed. "_No if you do that then she will think she can apologies for anything and it will be ok._" Calmly replied the rational side, thinking it will win again. "_Look at her she is so sad, can't we make her happy just this once?_" The sensitive side was gaining ground. "_No it only takes one time..._"

Kagami snapped out of her thoughts and this time she let her sensitive side take over as she slowly walked over to Konata.

Konata saw the taller girl walking towards her. "_This is it I'm either going to be laughed at or hit. And I don't know which is worse._" Konata said to herself as she prepared for the blow that would never come.

Kagami had almost reached Konata, when she noticed Miyuki and Tsukasa watching them Tsukasa mouthed the words. "Please don't hit her." Kagami gave them a reassuring smile as she got to her little otaku.

"Konata..." Kagami said just loud enough for Konata to hear. As Konata looked up she was grabbed into a hug from the bigger girl, both soon noticing the people were looking at them weird again, but neither broke the hug.

Konata felt warm inside this was the first time Kagami ever hugged her first, actually, she could not remember Kagami returning her hugs at all.

"I'm sorry too; let's just have fun today okay?" Kagami whispered into Konata's ear. "And I will do something to make it up to you."

Konata smiled as she pulled away from Kagami's hug. "Aw you are so cute!" Konata squealed in delight.

Kagami tried to be mad but could not, she was just happy her otaku was back to her normal self.

As they were both standing up Konata asked with her cat smile. "Did you mean it when you said that you would do something to make it up to me?"

"Y-yes I did." Said a now slightly scared Kagami. "_She could have me do anything!_" She thought in horror, as they walked over to rejoin there two friends who looked much more calm and relived.

"Ok you have to pick a present that only costs 950 yen." Konata said matter-o-factly.

"WHAT!" Kagami roared. "You listen here…" Kagami started to say, but was interrupted by her sister.

"Yay now that everyone is happy again let's start our shopping!" Tsukasa grabbed her sister's hand and ran towards the store they had seen earlier, while the people who had been watching just smiled at them.

"Wait how am I happy?" Kagami questioned, but she just gave in to her sister dragging her.

They spent the next two hours window-shopping; they had just entered a bookstore, so of course Konata dragged Tsukasa off with her, and went to see if they had any manga, after a while Kagami rushed over to Konata with Miyuki holding something.

"Konata I want this for my birthday." Kagami said rather cheekily, holding up the item like it was the best thing in the world.

"Yuck why would you want that? Do you even know what that is?" Konata asked rather serious.

"Um ya, it's a romance novel?" The taller girl said confused.

"That is exactly what it is!" Konata's tone of voice was one of, well duh!

Kagami smiled and thought. "_Should have been expecting that._"

"I'm serious it's the last book of my favorite series!" Kagami started jumping a little while saying this to prove she really wanted it. "And besides it's only 2,000 yen!"

"2,000 yen!" Konata pretended to faint, while Tsukasa just giggled as she caught her friend.

"Come on Konata it's not that much." Kagami groaned. "You spend more than that on manga every day."

"Do you want anything from here Tsukasa-Chan?" Miyuki asked sweetly.

"Nope but the next store we go to will have lots of stuff I like!" Tsukasa pumped her fist in the air similar to the way Konata does. The stuff she did like she got pretty passionate about.

"Oh alright then." Miyuki giggled. "_She is really cute when she gets all exited like that!_" Miyuki could not help but think.

"Why don't you just buy the whole collection? If you buy them in the box set you get the prolog book only sold in the box set!" Konata questioned.

"One, I already own all of them but the last one, and two it's a lot more expensive!" Kagami argued but thought it would be nice to have the prolog book.

"If you say so." Konata smiled with her cat grin.

"Try to remember." Kagami sighed as she put the book back.

"Yeah, yeah anyway we better go or Tsukasa will pop from excitement!" Konata yelled as she grabbed a giggling Tsukasa's hand and ran out of the store, Miyuki and Kagami apologized to the cashier for all the noise, and they ran out to catch up to their friends.

"Hey you two stop right now!" Kagami yelled after them.

They both stopped and laughed as an angry Kagami walked towards them; the street was relatively bare at the moment.

"Oh no the big scary tsundere is going to get me!" Konata giggled as Kagami chased her around Tsukasa, who was helping protect Konata.

"Stop protecting her Tsukasa." Kagami pouted as the blunette slipped out of her gasp because her twin got in the way. "If you help me get her, I will help you with your math homework."

"Sorry Kona-chan." Tsukasa turned and helped pin Konata down.

"Ah, turn coat!" Konata said as Kagami gave her a noogie "AHHHH!"

The twins were just laughing as Konata tried to break free; Miyuki however was observing this whole scene from across the street.

"_I just know she has feelings for Konata, but how do I make her realize that?_" Miyuki thought.

"Hey Miyuki the cross walk light is green hurry up!" Konata laughed as she ripped Miyuki from her thoughts.

"Sorry everyone, so Tsukasa-chan what store are we going to?" The pinkette asked sweetly.

"You will see!" The airhead said mischievously, as she guided her friends down the street.

* * *

"We are almost there!" Tsukasa said happily.

"Wow someone's excited!" Konata laughed "Right Kagami... Kagami?"

Konata turned around to see the tsundere had stopped and was looking intently at a window, as if it was alive and talking to her. The others went back to see what had caught her eye; it was a window display of a very beautiful bright blue yukata with dark violet ribbons.

"_Kagami would look great in that, and there is a festival coming up soon I think!_" Konata was super happy until she saw the price tag, which read 30,000 yen.

"_Aw man, that's like two months of salary._" Konata whined in her mind.

"It is very lovely and well made." Miyuki said as she examined the yukata.

"Yes it's so pretty!" The younger twin squealed in delight.

"Yes it is." Kagami said with as if she was in a light trance. "It's a shame it costs so much." Kagami sighed as she went back to her normal self.

"Alright guys lets go." Kagami said however, as they were about to go a women came out of the shop and stopped them.

"Excuse me would you like to try it on?" The woman smiled sweetly and asked.

"Um, Well, No thank you." Kagami said a bit frantic.

"I think you should Kagami-San." Miyuki interjected.

"Yeah sis!" Her twin said with a big smile to match the nice women's.

"It's no trouble." The woman said, as she motioned for them to come into the store.

"I don't think I could." Replied Kagami shyly, but Konata was not going to take no for an answer, and started pushing Kagami into the store.

"Come on it will be fun!" The otaku said with enthusiasm.

"Oh ok... If you guy's say so." Kagami shyly replied.

"We will be back in a moment." The women said, as she led Kagami into the dressing area.

After a few moments, Kagami came back in wearing the yukata and a bright red blush.

"W-well what do you think?" Kagami shyly asked.

"It looks great on you sis!" Tsukasa said as she clapped, Miyuki just smiled and nodded. Kagami was happy that those two liked it, but for some reason she really wanted to know what Konata thought.

"Hmmm." Was Konata's reply.

Kagami was slightly shaking now as a whole bunch of ideas went through her mind.

"_What if she laughs?_" "_What if she makes a joke about my weight?_" "_I don't know if I can take this much longer._"

"It's beautiful." Konata said as she sat down on a conveniently placed bench.

"Wh-what?" Kagami could not believe her own ears; Konata had just called her beautiful. _"Sh-she thinks I look bea-beautiful!" _As she thought this, she got even shyer.

"May I take it off now? It's kind of hot in here." A very flustered Kagami asked.

"Of course." The women smile, as she led Kagami back behind the curtain, and started to help her remove the yukata.

"Is the blue haired girl your girlfriend?" The women kindly asked.

"Wh-what, n-n-no sh-she is n-not!" Kagami said quite franticly as she waved her hands in the air to add more effect.

"I see, well don't let her get away she is a keeper." The women winked at her.

"C-come on guys let's go, thank you ma'am." A red-faced Kagami quickly rushed out followed by Tsukasa and Miyuki, as Konata walked over to the women.

"Can you hang on to that for me, for a while?" Konata asked a bit shy.

"Of course, but it is not your size?" The women questioned.

"I know but after seeing what she looks like when she wears that, I think I know what to get her for her birthday." The otaku replied, as she winked at the women, and gave her a thumbs up.

After a few minutes of walking, the four of them had returned to normal conversation, which was mainly the last anime Konata saw.

"Ok we are here!" Tsukasa shouted as they approached a large toy store.

"I should have guessed." Kagami sighed in defeat.

This time it was Tsukasa's turn to grab Konata and run off.

"_Now is my chance!_" Miyuki thought.

"Hey Kagami-San, can we talk for a minute?" Miyuki questioned.

"Yeah but can we walk and talk?" Kagami asked, but had already started walking in the direction of her little sister.

"Of course we can." Miyuki said while starting to follow.

"So what's on your mind?" Kagami questioned, as she picked up her pace.

"What do you think about Yuri couples?" Miyuki stopped walking when Kagami did.

Kagami turned around her face had turned a light pink."Why do you ask?" Kagami said calmly but hushed.

"I um, have to do a report about it and I needed someone's opinion." Miyuki said, she did not like lying to her friend but she had no choice.

"Well," Kagami went back to her original color. "I think love knows no boundaries, so if two girls want to be together then I think its ok."

"I see, thank you Kagami-San." Miyuki was so happy at that moment. "_This will make things much easier for me._" She thought.

"No problem." Kagami smiled, and then they heard a loud crash and Tsukasa's muffled scream.

They both bolted down a few aisles, when they found Tsukasa standing stiff in front of a collapsed shelf.

"I'm glad you're safe! Where is Konata?" Kagami asked as she hugged her sister who started to cry; they heard a groaning noise and looked down to see the shelf had fallen on Konata.

"Miyuki help me get it off her!" The tsundere yelled as tears started to sting the corner of her eyes, they pulled out the otaku who now laid on her stomach, as Miyuki checked for broken bones.

"WHAT HAPPEND!" Kagami demanded of her sister.

"I went to grab something and it fell, Kona-chan pushed me out of the way so it would not fall on me." Tsukasa sobbed.

"I'm ok guys really, but I think I should go home." Konata stood up and they could see she was in pain.

"I'm so sorry Kona-chan!" Tsukasa's floodgates were open and she was now standing in a puddle.

"We will take you home." Kagami said as she supported Konata.

"It's ok Tsukasa don't worry about it, and I don't want to ruin you guys day so stay and look around." Konata said as she tried to pull away from Kagami, but found she could not.

"Not going to happen." Kagami said flatly.

"How about this Kagami-San you take Konata-San home and I will do a little more shopping will Tsukasa-Chan?" The bispectical beauty said. _"Poor Konata-San however_, _this fits in with my plan perfectly!_" Miyuki was jumping for joy in her mind.

"Ok, behave Tsukasa." Tsukasa just nodded as the two friends left, Konata tried to walk on her own, but could not because her back was hurting her so bad, and Kagami noticed this. They made it to the train station and hoped on the train going to Konata's house.

"Lean against me." Kagami sweetly commanded and Konata obliged.

"_She usually falls asleep by now, but she is in too much pain, what can I do to make her hurt less?_" Kagami pondered this for a while before a great idea came to her. They made it to Konata's stop, and then made their way to her house.

"Dad is at some swimming event in another town, and Yu-chan is out with her parents so it's just us." Konata groaned with pain as she said these words. They walked in and Kagami helped Konata up to her room, they walked in and Konata broke from Kagami's grasp.

"What now?" The blunette asked.

"Konata, I want you to take off your shirt and lie on the bed."

* * *

**Ending Notes: One Japanese yen = 0.0120 U.S. Dollars.**

**The term turncoat was invented when an American soldier in the Revolutionary War joined the British army. It does not have a thing to do with the Japanese culture.**


	4. Feelings Build

**Author Notes: A thousand pardons for taking so long to update but I had a lot going on. I want to say thank you for the reviews they help a lot! However, Curses to Word Document it says the grammar is fine WHY DO YOU BETRAY ME? WHY! Whew glad to get that out of my system so any who lol I always image Konata being the passive one in the relationship so if you don't like it then boo on you :P well here you go chapter four, I might make a few changes in the next couple days if you readers aren't satisfied so please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"Wh-wh-what!" Konata was going into a panic. _"She can't know I never told anyone?"_ she questioned herself in her mind.

"I don't think I'm ready for anything l-l-like that!" She started to back away from Kagami who stood there slightly amused by the blunette's reaction.

_"She's just standing there smiling; she has to know but how?"_ Konata could not figure out how Kagami found out her biggest secret, the only thing left for the shorter girl to do was to try and fake Kagami out.

"I don't think I like girls that way, although there's nothing wrong with it!" Konata franticly waved her hands to emphasize her point and hurt her back again.

Kagami decided to step in to prevent Konata from hurting herself further, she not roughly but firmly grabbed the smaller girls wrists, Konata automatically stopped moving looking into the bigger girls eyes.

"Konata, I just wanted to massage your back to make it feel better." Kagami said in a quiet and sincere voice. "Can I help you feel better Konata?" She asked.

"Yes." Was Konata's one word reply, as Kagami then slowly took off the smaller girl's shirt being careful not to hurt her.

**(Quick Author Note: Kagami is standing behind Konata.)**

"You don't wear a bra?" Kagami questioned.

"Bras are for people that have a chest, which I don't." Konata stated, as she put her hands over her bare chest.

Kagami could tell this was a touchy subject for her small friend. "Small chests are an asset." Konata turned her head around to see Kagami smiling at her.

"Thanks." Konata replied quietly.

"Alright lie down on the bed with your back up." Kagami instructed, as she walked over to the dresser.

When Konata started to lay down she felt a sharpshooting pain all through her back, she collapsed on the bed almost in tears, but she held them back.

"Are you ok?" Kagami quickly asked after hearing her muffled whine.

"Yes, I'm fine." Konata stated as she wiggled into the right position on her bed.

_"Ok Konata's favorite sent is lilac so I will use this lotion."_ Kagami thought to herself as she grabbed a bottle out of her purse, and went over to the small girls' on the bed.

She crawled on top of Konata resting her knees at the side of Konata's hips; she could feel the blunette tense up. "Relax will you, I'm not going to do anything." Kagami said as she put some lotion on Konata's back.

Konata shuddered. "It's a little cold."

"It will feel better in a little bit I promise." Kagami then started the massage, working every inch of Konata's back. Her ribs, her spine, her sides, and shoulders everywhere she could get to, as she massaged, she heard a couple of pops, but that was a good sign.

"How does it feel?" Kagami asked after about five minutes of silence.

"It feels great, thank you." Luckily, Konata was lying on her stomach because there was a large red streak across her face.

_"It feels so nice her hands are so gentle."_ Konata thought.

_"She is so soft."_ Kagami thought. _"No, this is just a friendly gesture since she saved Tsukasa."_ Kagami told herself, but she could not help but think how small Konata was. _"She is really cute."_

"Hey Kagami?" Konata suddenly asked snapping the taller girl back into reality.

"Yes Konata? Did I hurt you?" Kagami asked, as she made her hand motions softer.

"No you are doing just fine, I was just wondering where did you learn to give such a great massage?" Konata slightly turned her head to see Kagami.

"It's a long story, but to sum it up I learned it from my older sister." Kagami simply stated.

"Well you will make a great spouse one day!" Konata said with her cat grin.

Kagami was not mad at this statement she was really happy to see her small otaku with energy again, she would not tell anyone but it hurt her seeing Konata in pain.

"I see you have got you usual perversion back." Kagami stated with a grin.

"And it is all thanks to my Kagamin~!" Konata shouted.

"Calm down or you will hurt your back again." Kagami groaned but now had a full-blown smile on her face.

"Hey Kagami?" Konata asked.

"Yes?" Kagami replied.

"We are being watched." Konata giggled as Kagami turned around to see Yutaka looking in at them trough a crack in the door.

"Eep!" The small intruder squeaked at being found out.

"Well I guess I should be going she you tomorrow." Kagami quickly said as she rushed out trying to hide her blush.

"I am really sorry Onee-chan, I did not mean to peek it just that well…." However, Konata cut her short.

"It's alright Yu-chan, don't worry about it." Konata smiled as her little cousin left the room; she sat up with still a slight pain in her back but nothing too severe.

_"Thank you Kagami."_ Konata thought as she started up her computer.

The next day at the train station, the Hiiragi twins were waiting for their littler friend.

"Do you have it Tsukasa?" The older twin asked.

"Yep it is right here!" The younger twin replied holding the item up. "Do you think she will like it?" Tsukasa sweetly asked.

"Yeah I think so, if she would ever get here." Kagami was growing impatient. "Why does she always have to be late when she gets here I'm going to give her a good scolding." Kagami roughly said, clenching her fist for added effect.

"But what if it hurts her to walk?" Tsukasa nervously asked, not wanting to put her friend through any more pain.

This softened Kagami a little, as she remembered the day before how she could not even walk on her own.

"She still has a phone would it hurt to call and give us a heads up once in a while? I mean come on she pa….." Her phone ringing cut her off.

"Hello this is Hiiragi." Kagami stated in monotone to let whoever it was know she did not want to talk right now.

"So rude to me so early Kagamin~." Konata pouted on the other end of the phone.

Kagami was shocked; Konata never used her cell phone for anything, or to call anyone ever.

"Where are you at Konata we have been standing here for fifteen minutes!" Kagami said as she regained her composer.

"Awe my Kagamin~ is willing to wait for me for so long how cute!" Konata squealed over the phone.

Kagami was blushing but she was not sure why. "Well of course we waited we always do." She tried to sound mad but it did not work.

"Trying to cover up that you want to see me so tsundere!" Konata squealed again.

Kagami was now a deep shade of red. "Just when are you going to be here?" She asked.

"You guys got to go without me today Yu-chan had to sit down and take a break so I'm going to be a bit late today." Konata said.

"Oh ok I hope she is fine, see you at lunch." Kagami said as she hung up.

Konata smile as she paid. "Thank you again Yu-chan." Konata looked down at her cousin with a smile.

"No problem Onee-chan!" Yutaka said as they skipped out of the baker that was a little ways away from their school.

Ms. Kuroi was taking the class attendance. "Izumi." She looked around. "Izumi?" The teacher sighed, "Is she late again?" She asked just then she burst into the room.

"I'm here teach'!" She said panting heavily as she took her seat.

"Just made it." The teacher said with a sigh.

As lunchtime rolled around they all sat around Konata's desk, and started talking about yesterday.

"Yeah me and Yuki-chan had a lot of fun! But I still feel bad about what happened to you, so I got you this!" Tsukasa said with delight as Kagami walked in.

"I said don't worry about it, but thank you!" Konata said as she quickly opened it.

It was a fully loaded point's card to one of Konata's favorite stores."Thank you!" The blunette cheered.

"Yeah Tsukasa worked hard to get that." Kagami said. "But you would not know what hard work is since you sleep in class." Kagami sneered.

"But I took notes today ask Miyuki." Konata pouted.

"Did she Miyuki?" Kagami questioned.

"Yes two whole pages." Miyuki said sweetly.

"Wow, ok I stand corrected good job Konata." As Kagami said this, the smaller girl got really excited.

"Yay! Kagami was nice to me, now it's time for your surprise!" Konata cheered as she handed a bag to Kagami.

"What is it?" The tsundere asked skeptically.

"Open it and find out!" The otaku was practically bouncing out of her seat.

"Okay." She was suspicious to say the least. _"Konata never just buys me a gift for no reason."_ Kagami thought as she opened it. It was her favorite cookie, Chocolate Mocha with Carmel chunks.

"I wanted to say thank you for the massage yesterday it really helped." Konata said with what seemed to be a sincere smile.

"I don't know what to say." Kagami said overjoyed.

"I also want my pudgy tsundere to stay nice and fat!" Konata said with her signature cat smile.

"See you just ruined the moment… And don't call me fat!" All nice emotions just drained out of her, as the two began their daily bout.

_"Let me get this all strait, Kagami took her time to walk Konata home and massage her back, and Konata not only got her cookies today but ice cream yesterday."_ Miyuki thought. _"There is something between them; I just need a bit more information."_

"Excuse me." Miyuki said getting the twos attention.

"Yep what is it Miyuki?" Konata asked.

"You said Kagami gave you a massage?" Miyuki questioned.

"Yep it helped my back a lot!" Konata cheered.

_"Here is where I take my chance."_ Miyuki put on her most innocent smile. "How did she do that?"

Kagami looked a little shocked at the question, but Konata was more than happy to tell.

"She stripped me, and then I got into bed and let her have her way with my body!" Konata said so loud that some students in the hall came into the classroom, a couple people in the corner started chocking on their food.

Kagami instantly flushed. "It did not happen like that!" She defended.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Konata said while shaking her finger in the air. "Must I get Yu-chan who witnessed it?" She said so everyone could hear, who all stood jaw dropped.

Kagami knew she was beat, since she could have told Yutaka that they were doing anything. "Ok Konata you win just please tell them what really happened, please?"

"Alright listen up everyone this is what happened." Konata began but Miyuki was not listening.

_"I knew it! Sooner or later they are going to be a couple I just know it!"_ The pinkette cheered to herself thinking how cute they would be together.

"And that's what happened, so shoo." Konata finished and waved them off, some of which looked disappointed.

They talked some more about nothing in particular until the class bell rang.

Later that day at the Hiiragi house, Kagami was upstairs on her computer when the unthinkable happen, her computer crashed.

"No this can't be happening!" Kagami yelled at her computer. "Miyuki said she would email me the notes she took since I didn't take any, plus there is that assignment I need the internet to do." Kagami groaned as she pulled on her hair.

"Why don't you just go to your little friend's house?" Kagami's older sister Matsuri asked as she walked by her sister's room.

"That's a great idea!" Kagami said as she grabbed her stuff, told her mom she was leaving, and was off but half way there she realized something.

_"I'm going to have to ask Konata to help with my studies!"_ Kagami thought in horror. _"I will never live this down!"_

* * *

**Ending Notes: Out in public Konata would be the dominate one, but in the bedroom it would be Kagami, or that is how I see it.**

**A little hint the point's card is to a store like radio shack, but that is all I am saying.**


	5. Sleep Over

**Authors Notes: I am so sorry for the short update and I am sorry it took so long, but I just was not feeling it my girlfriend broke up with me and yeah I have been a bit down. However, on a happy note chapter five is here DUH, DUH, DUH! Now it seems some of you are a bit unhappy with my portrayal of Miyuki but in the anime and manga they do not give you her personality and her thoughts down to a exact detail so I believe she fits the roll I gave her quite nicely but I could be wrong lol. Keep giving me your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

As Kagami's train reached her stop, she wondered how she was going to ask Konata to let her use her notes and computer without the otaku knowing why she needed them.

_"Maybe I can play it off as a joke." _The twin tailed girl thought as she exited the train. _"No that won't work she might not be the smartest person, but she is not easily fooled."_

She thought up idea after idea on her fifteen-minute trek to Konata's house, but all of them would prove futile. When it came to teasing Kagami, nothing could fool that otaku. She eventually gave up on trying to find a way to hide it and just accepted the fact she would never live this down, as she made it to Konata's front door.

Kagami took a deep breath; this was going to be a long night.

**(Knock, Knock, Knock.)**

"I'm coming!" Konata yelled in a sing-song voice.

As Konata opened the door, a blushing tsundere greeted her. "Um, hey Konata."

Konata was a little surprised to see her tsundere, but happy nonetheless she loved hanging out with Kagami. "Hi Kagamin~, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I um…" Kagami stammered. She just could not bring herself to say it and Konata noticed.

"Well ok then, bye Kagamin~!" Konata smiled and waved as she started to close the door.

"Wait!" Kagami said a bit frantic.

_"I knew she would do that."_ The otaku giggled in her mind. "Well then what do you need? I don't have all day." Konata said in a stern voice while putting her arms at her side.

"My computer crashed and so…" Kagami trailed off at the end still not wanting to tell Konata the real reason she was here.

"Do I have to close my door again?" Konata said still in her fake angry voice.

"I need your help with my homework!" Kagami blurted out clutching her school bag so hard it was as if she was trying to kill it.

Konata stood there in disbelief for a few seconds waiting for Kagami to start laughing and saying she fell for it, but it never happened. Soon an evil grin found its way onto Konata's face and Kagami saw the look and knew it all too well.

_"Here it comes."_ Kagami thought in horror.

"Wait right here." Konata said in an authoritative voice. "And if you move I won't help you." After saying this, the blunette closed the door and left Kagami standing there, extremely puzzled.

_"What just happened?"_ Kagami thought, though she dared not move an inch because she knew how Konata was with power and it was frightening.

After about five minutes, Konata reopened the door holding a camcorder and a huge grin planted on her face.

"Alright Kagami here is the deal you have to do three things for me and I will let you use my notes." Konata stated with that edge of authority, but Kagami could tell she was having fun.

"What are the three things?" Kagami asked a bit scared of what Konata's perverted mind could be thinking of.

"First off flash your bra for the camera." Konata said with mischief in her voice, as she turned on the camera and pointed it toward Kagami.

"What!" Kagami yelled at the smaller girl as she went a deep shade of red. "If you think that I'm doing that then you're nuts!"

"Then you will fail the pop test tomorrow and that will be on your collage application." Konata said smugly as the most evil grin appeared on her face.

"What do you mean pop test?" Kagami asked in utter surprise.

"I called Kuroi-sensei and got her all riled up and she promised a pop test tomorrow." Konata coolly stated.

Kagami stood there shocked Konata had actually put a plan against her so she had no choice.

"F-f-fine are you ready?" Kagami asked as she grabbed the bottom edges of her shirt turning even darker red.

"Yeah at least six seconds." Konata grinned, as she caught it all on tape Kagami's bright red face followed by her flashing her purple bra with butterflies on it.

Kagami put her shirt back down and glared at Konata. "You pervert what do you want that for?"

"This is in case you don't do the other two requirements." Konata laughed as she moved aside to finally let Kagami in.

"If you dare put that online…" Kagami threatened but she knew it was futile she was on Konata's turf and she was defenseless.

Konata just waved it off and led her friend up to her room. "Oh yeah I called your parents and you're sleeping over tonight!" Konata stated happily.

"Just wonderful..." Kagami said with little enthusiasm.

After a few hours of Kagami studying and Konata reading manga the blunette got up and walked towards the door. "What does my hungry tsundere want to eat?"

Kagami clenched her fist, but did not say what she wanted to. "Anything is fine with me." She managed to growl out.

"Okay I will call you when it's ready." Konata said as she pranced out of the room.

After about an hour and a half Konata called Kagami downstairs, as the younger girl turned the corner she saw what Konata had made for her.

At each spot, there was a small bowl of Sukiyaki to start; followed by a medium sized plate Okonomiyaki topped with sliced ginger and a sweet and sour sauce, in the middle of the table there was a large plate of Yakitori for them to share and for dessert was Kagami's favorite western style chocolate cake.

After observing the table she glanced at Konata, Konata's hair was a little messed up and she was a bit sweaty but Kagami could only think how hot she looked like that.

Konata was the one to break the silence. "Alright let's eat!"

They sat down and began their meal. "It is really good Konata!" Kagami said as she shoveled more of the food into her mouth.

_"I'm so happy she likes it!"_ Konata thought in delight.

The rest of their dinner conversation consisted of mindless conversation about anime.

"Where is your dad and cousin Konata?" Kagami asked after taking a bite out of the Okonomiyaki.

"Both gone it's just us!" Konata happily said. "By the way you said your computer crashed can it be fixed?"

"No it was so old to begin with." Kagami said with a shrug. "I doubt I will get a new one anytime soon either."

"I see." Konata said with a slight smile that went unnoticed by Kagami.

After dinner Konata did the dishes saying Kagami might blow them up if she tried to help, when she was all done they went back upstairs.

"Okay Kagami it's time for condition number two." Konata said as she pulled the younger girl in the opposite direction from her room.

"What is it this time?" Kagami asked in a worried tone since she had forgot about their deal.

"I get lonely when I take a bath by myself, so I want you to take one with me!" Konata said with her usually bluster, but Kagami had stopped their moving process.

"There is no way I'm taking a bath with you!" Kagami said sternly, she was determined to put an end to that idea.

Konata on the other hand had just started put up a fight. "Ok should I send the video to Misao first or maybe a guy in your class?" Konata said with her cat grin on and was looking at Kagami for an answer.

Kagami stood there for about one minute before she gave in. "Alright go heat up the water."

"Yay!" Konata shouted, as she dragged the taller girl into the bathroom.

* * *

"See it wasn't so bad." Konata cooed.

"Yeah whatever." Kagami gruffly replied but deep down she was happy.

**Kagami's little look back.**

_They each sat on stools to bathe, as is their custom. She washed Konata's back and the little blunette washed hers, she had the same thought as she did yester day the one that Konata was soft._

_"Wash my hair Kagami?" Konata cutely ask so Kagami could do nothing, but comply. After about two minutes of that though Kagami splashed some cold water on the little otaku, she did not understand why she did such a childish act, but she did._

_"Oh you want to go Kagamin~?" Konata said as she splashed the tsundere back, the two then engaged in battle until the water timer on the tube beeped._

_"Alright Konata get in the tube." Kagami laughingly commanded and soon after Konata was in she joined her friend, she was not really surprised that Konata had bath toys, but what got her was after a little nudging she was playing with them with Konata._

_"No you sank my submarine GAAHHH!" Konata said over dramatically._

_"That's what you get for messing with my awesome rubber duck." Kagami said laughing; it really had been a long time since she did that._

**End of little look back.**

"Alright we should get some sleep." Kagami said with a yawn. "Where is the futon?"

"You won't need one." Konata said as she wagged her finger in the air. "The final condition is that you sleep in the bed with me."

Kagami started to blush, but before she could say anything Konata added. "Also I tend to cuddle in my sleep so you can't hit me or push me to the floor got it?" Konata asked.

"Yeah I get it, but you better not touch me weird." Kagami said as she tried to hide her blush.

"Deal, goodnight Kagamin~." The blunette cooed cutely.

"Goodnight Konata." Kagami said as she slipped in beside her in bed.

After about twenty minutes, Konata gently nudged Kagami to see if she was up, which she was not so she got up and turned on her computer.

_"Cost of new desktop computer."_ Konata thought as she typed it into her search bar.

**New computers cost around 150,000 yen.**

_"That's a lot I guess I would have to take a lot of extra shifts, I don't know if…"_ However, she was cut short because she turned around and saw Kagami's cute sleeping face.

_"If it is for her I would do anything."_ Konata thought as her plan for her tsundere's birthday grew.

_"But for now I am going to enjoy just holding her."_ With that Konata slid into bed, cuddled up next to the bigger girl, and fell asleep.

* * *

**Ending Notes: **

**Sukiyaki: This is a savory stew of vegetables and beef cooked in a large nabe and dipped in a bowl of beaten raw egg.**

**Okonomiyaki: This can best be described as a savory Japanese pancake. Chopped vegetables and meat or seafood are mixed with batter and cooked on a griddle.**

**Yakitori: Yakitori itself means broiled chicken. Various cuts of chicken, including heart, liver, and cartilage are cooked on skewers over a charcoal grill.**


	6. Revelations

**Authors Notes: Hello everyone I am back and better than ever! AAAAAGGGGGHHHH! Ok I'm good now lol, I had so much to do this past few days but I got this chapter up finally! Now to address a few things. 1: Yes it would be a nice computer, I would pay 2,000$ for a nice computer. And do not start with this chapter I know how much it is in USD and I want it to cost that much! And 2: I love to get you guy's reviews I really do but not if they are blatantly bashing my story I don't mind critiquing but bashing is a big NO! Please I try to make this the best I can, so give me constructive review not destructive. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

**June 26th two weeks since the sleepover at Konata's, and four days till the start of summer break.**

Kagami and her twin sister were standing outside the school waiting for their two friends. Everyone was hurriedly going about their business that day, so it was somewhat hard for the twins to spot their friend Miyuki who had been caught in the masses.

"We got you Yuki-chan." Tsukasa said.

"Thank you." The pink haired beauty said as she sighed with relief to be out of that mob.

"No problem Miyuki, was Konata with you?" Kagami ask with a hint of worry that her closest friend might still be in the rush of high schoolers.

"Well she was, but…" Miyuki trailed off because she knew what Kagami's reaction was going to be.

"What do you mean but?" Kagami asked as the worry in her voice was more evident.

"She left through the back exit, she told me to apologies for her, but she will not be accompanying us today." As Miyuki said this she braced herself for the world dooming events that were about to occur.

The worry along with the color drained from Kagami's face, as she stood there silent for a few moments giving Tsukasa enough time to hide behind Miyuki, then it happened all at once as if it just hit her. Kagami's face went red with rage.

"SHE PROMISED SHE WOULD HANG OUT TODAY!" Kagami screamed startling everyone around, who in turn stated to run away not wanting to meat 'Hiiragi's wrath.' "SHE HAS BEEN DITCHING US FOR TWO WEEKS NOW, SHE WONT EVEN SIT AT THE LUNCH TABLE WITH US ANYMORE!"

A few tears now flowing from her eyes unnoticed by her friends as she questioned why she was so upset over the weird girl leaving them hanging. "SHE IS PROBALY PLAYING SOME STUPID GAME, OR SPENDING ALL HER MONEY ON STUPID MANGA!" Kagami yelled, but she thought. _"She is my best friend why does she not want to be around me?"_ Kagami punched a nearby tree as she screamed. "NO WONDER SHE HAS NO FRIEND BESIDES US, SHE TREATS HER FRIENDS LIKE CRAP!"Kagami's mind was being a bit more rational. _"I never curse why now? How can she make me so mad when she is not even here?"_

Kagami's shouts of rage and the sorrowful voice in her mind came to a unanimous diction. "FINE IF SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS ANYMORE THEN FINE! DO YOU HERE ME YOU TWO WE ARE NO LONGER IZUMI'S FRIENDS!" Kagami pointed at her sister and close friend, all they could do was nod not wanting to make her madder, let alone at them because they were terrified of what she might do.

As Kagami calmed down Miyuki tried to save their friendship with small otaku, and trying to save what she thought to be a cute couple's relationship. "Kagami-san are you alright?" Miyuki sweetly asked.

"Yes I am fine now, thanks Miyuki." You could hear the hurt dripping from her voice as she replied.

"I have an idea, why don't we ask Konata-San why she will not hang out with us anymore." Miyuki asked with hope.

"No I don't care about her hanging with us anymore." Kagami's blunt reply was harsh and full of pain. "I have to do some grocery shopping to do since we are not going anywhere today." Kagami turned and started walking away. "See ya…"

"Sis wait…" However, Miyuki cut off Tsukasa by grabbing her arm. "What is it Yuki-chan?"

"She needs time to think, would you like to come over to my house while we wait for her to calm down?" She asked in a 'you do not have a choice' tone witch the airhead did not quite notice.

"Oh ok." Tsukasa smiled happily. "Yuki-chan always knows what to do!" She rested her head on the younger girls shoulder causing her to blush.

* * *

Kagami was walking through the shopping district, as she was lost in her thoughts. _"There is the McDonalds we ate at, the one where she bought me an ice cream."_ This thought made her even sadder. _"She never indicated she was tired of our friendship, she just stopped hanging out..."_ Kagami passed gamers and could not help but make she her otaku was not inside.

_"I still remember the night before it happened all too well, but what happened the next morning is a mystery to me."_

**Flash back two weeks.**

Kagami awoke with a jump she was in a strange bed with someone, as the memories of the previous day flooded back she knew it was Konata. She could not help but notice the cute little smile she had when she slept, and could not resist the urge to poke her soft cheeks, until she saw the clock.

"Konata get up or we are gonna be late!" She commanded.

"Only five more minutes." Konata groggy replied.

Still in a playful mood from last night, Kagami ran out of the room to the kitchen and got a hand full of ice.

"AAAAAEEEEEEIIIII!" Konata screamed as she flew out of the once warm bed.

Panting and out of breath the older girl looked at the giggling tsundere and asked. "What was that for?"

"For disobeying me." Kagami was trying to stay stern but was failing at it.

"Oh yeah?" Konata said in a teasing voice, as she jumped on the bigger girl and started mercilessly tickling her.

"Konata stop or we will be late!" The younger girl shrieked.

After a fun filled morning at the Izumi residence, they had finally got to school, and half way through the day when lunch rolled around.

"It sure was stinky!" Tsukasa giggled as her sister joined them. "Hey sis did you have fun at Kona-Chan's house?"

"I guess it was fun." Kagami said with a smirk. "Would have been more fun if Konata wasn't there."

"That's mean Kagamin~ you know you would have been cold in the night without me." The small otaku said with her cat grin.

_"Man no matter what I say she turns it around and makes fun of me."_ Kagami thought in defeat.

The day went on like normal until after school when they all met outside on the school lawn.

"We should go to this new cake place I heard about!" Kagami said excitedly.

"Sounds like a lot of fun." Miyuki added as Tsukasa nodded.

"Sorry guys but I can't." Konata said with a happy little grin.

"Why is that?" Kagami questioned.

"I have other stuff to do." She said this as if it was a well-known fact as she walked away with a wave, and besides the occasional hello in the school hallway, they had not seen her since.

**End of flash back.**

Kagami was sitting at a little café in the square as she thought about it all, she did not know why she hurt this bad not being able to see her friend. _"Maybe I see her as more than a friend?"_ Her sensitive side asked her. _"That is impossible what else could she be besides friend?"_ Her reasoning side shot back. _"I don't know that is up to Kagami."_ Moreover, with that Kagami was left pondering one question, who was Konata to her?

"Ah my brain hurts!" Kagami said holding her head in her hands. "I know I'll go look at _**it**_! It always cheers me up." With her mind made up on that, Kagami was walking down the street towards her destination.

* * *

"Yes thank you sirs, if you need me again you have my number." Konata bowed to the shop owners before she started down the street as she checked her list. "Only five more today I got to get cracken'."

As she briskly walked down the street, she thought about her friends. _"I really hope they don't hate me after this."_ This idea saddened her only friends hating her. _"Especially Kagami."_ This idea almost torn her heart out, the thought of Kagami hating her was almost too much to bear, she still remembered the day she made Kagami mad out in public.

_"I was lucky she forgave me, I just hope she does it again."_ She was getting herself depressed so she started thinking about why she was doing what she was doing, and it lifted her spirits.

_"Kagami can't be mad once I tell her why I have been ditching them!"_ With this thought, she kept on her way while softly singing one of her favorite songs.

_Honey!_

_The love melody that you gave me_

_Is currently echoing within my heart_

_Honey!_

_No matter what, you could see through me_

_Including the feelings, I wished to convey to you_

_Be it laughing or crying_

_I wish to be with you_

_So as to establish a zero-distance to you_

_Honey!_

_Here's to you, my words of love_

_Used with tons of emotion cons_

_Let's keep a secret together and feel it with love_

_..._

At this point in her song, she notices a familiar figure standing in front of a jewelry store.

_"It's Kagami, what should I do? I still have a little while before I have to be at my next station."_

Therefore, with that thought she walked up to Kagami who was completely lost in her thoughts. "Hey Kagamin~."

"Hmm what?" Kagami turned around to see the blunette that caused her so much anguish today, the one she wanted to pummel, but once she saw that smile on her face most of her anger melted away.

"Hello Konata." She said still with a little hint of anger, and Konata noticed it.

"What are you looking at?" The smaller girl asked trying to start a conversation.

"It's nothing!" Kagami said as she franticly put herself in the way so Konata could not see what she was looking at. "More importantly, why have you been ditching us? We are your friends and you are treating us like dirt!" Kagami said rather roughly.

This stung Konata, she had been hurting them, and she knew by her tsundere's voice that she was mad. Therefore, there was only one thing to do and that was tell her the truth.

"I'm really sorry Kagami, but I…" However, the tsundere cut her off.

"You were playing games or something weren't you! You're in the shopping district maybe you were buying manga again!" She asked with venom in her voice.

"My job at the cosplay café doesn't pay that much so…" Again, she was cut off.

"Oh so it was cosplay related! I should just walk away and never…" This time Konata cut her off.

"I got a bunch of part time jobs!" Konata practically yelled getting some of the same shop vender's attention just like the last time they were here.

Kagami stood there processing what she just said. _"Her getting part time jobs never crossed my mind once!"_ She mentally scolded herself for thinking the worst. _"Great now I hurt Konata…"_ She thought as she looked at the sad face of the otaku, she still wasn't sure what this girl was to her, but she knew it was something important.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Kagami, and I'm sorry for ditching you guys all the time, but I won't have any of these part time jobs come the 30th so we can all hang out again." Konata said, not wanting to look her tsundere in the eyes she just looked at her feet.

"It is ok, I shouldn't have though that low of you, and I'm sorry." Kagami said as she replaced the venom in her voice with honey, slick and sweet.

Konata now looked up at her and smiled." So you don't hate me and we are still friends?"

"Of course." Kagami said with a smile as they both laughed a little, while in both their minds they thought the same thing.

_**"WHEW!"**_

"Ok well I have a job to get to so see you later Kagamin~!" The blunette said as she turned around a corner.

"Bye!" Kagami called after her, she stood there a few minutes to make sure she was gone before looking at _**it**_ one more time, and then leaving herself. _"I am so happy we are still friends!"_ Kagami cheered in her mind as she made it to the train.

Konata return to the jewelry store after Kagami left. _"Now what did Kagami not want me to see?" _She thought as she saw it in the window. _"Oh it is so beautiful! It would look great on Kagami but how much is it?"_

**413,000 yen**

_"I'm going to need a new game plan."_ Konata thought as she walked down the street, and but some divine act she stopped in front of the crazy anime guy's store. _"Perfect."_

* * *

**Ending Notes: The song is written in English but it is originally sung in Japanese the song is: Honey by the vocaloid all stars.**


	7. School Ends With Arcade Fun

**Author Notes: Hey, everyone how is it going? I got this chapter out so late cause I was kind of hoping for more reviews... Please if you read and like my story review! That being said I am using my artistic leeway and made it where they do not get out of school until June because Kagami's birthday is in July. (Thought it was in June.) So anyway, I am adding some more characters in YAY clap, clap, clap so enjoy and review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

**June 30th**

School had gone on uneventful for Konata, because all she could really focus on was the last shift she had at her job at the cosplay café, this one was crucial she had to get a lot of tips today since over the summer, the college kids worked there and she would not have another chance.

Konata did not notice that the bell had rung and lunch was starting so she just stayed at her seat with a distant look on her face, but that did not discourage Tsukasa and Miyuki from sitting with their friend since they had not done so in a few weeks and were a little worried about her.

"Hi Kona-Chan, can we sit with you?" Tsukasa happily asked, snapping the older girl from her thoughts.

"Yeah, Come on sit, sit!" Konata cheered with a big smile on her face.

"How have you been Konata-San? We have not seen a lot of you lately we were getting worried." Miyuki said, as she got out her bento, she was the youngest of the three but the most developed by far.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that guys I just had a lot of part time jobs." Konata scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Why did you get so many Kona-chan?" The airhead asked, but this time she had a good idea why.

_"I bet it was for Onee-chan!"_ Tsukasa giggled in her mind quite pleased she could figure it out on her own.

_"It was no doubt for Kagami-san."_ Miyuki thought as they waited for Konata to confirm what they were thinking.

"If I tell you, you can't say anything okay?" Konata said as she leaned in to be more secretive.

Both nodded simultaneously as they leaned in as well.

"I did it to buy Kagami a great gift this year!" Konata cheered in a whisper.

_"I knew it!"_ Both of the younger girls thought at the same time.

"I plan on getting her…" However, Konata was cut short by the entering of said girl.

"Hey guys." Kagami said cheerfully.

"Ack, never mind guys!" Konata said as she leaned back before Kagami got suspicious.

"What were you guys talking about?" Kagami questioned wishing she had got there earlier. _"Misao can be such a pain."_ She thought.

"We were talking about you my vicious tsundere!" Konata had purposely raised her voice to embarrass the poor girl further.

Kagami was already annoyed with Misao she did not want to deal with Konata too, but she was happy to be here just as they always were talking at lunch as if nothing had changed.

"Shut up Konata or I'll do it for you." The tsundere stated as she raised her fist.

"Yes Kagami-Sama." Konata stood up and saluted the taller girl, drawing more attention to their group.

"Just sit down and eat you bento already." Kagami sighed she was used to the blunette's crazy antics but it still embarrassed her.

"Ah you see I was up all night raiding yesterday so I forgot to make one again and the cafeteria doesn't have any choc cornets today." The otaku laughed nervously at her own blunder.

"You may have some of mine Konata-San mother always packs too much." Miyuki offered kindly.

"Why thank you Miyuki!" Konata said in a fake upperclassmen sort of voice.

As Konata reached over to take the bento that was being offered to her the pink haired girl noticed a bunch of little cut and scraps all over the little girl's hands.

"What happened to your hands Konata-San?" Miyuki ask politely.

"Oh just some battle wounds from my part time jobs." Konata showed off her hands as if they were trophies, when the three other girls got a closer look they could see some of those cuts looked like they would be a bit painful.

"Are you sure you're ok Kona-Chan?" Tsukasa asked meekly.

"Yeah that looks like it hurts, why aren't you wearing band-aids or something?" The tsundere asked a little more assertive then her sister.

"Yeah they hurt a little all wounds do, but it's nothing to bad." Konata said as if she was talking to a three year old.

"Would you like some band-aids Kona-chan? I have some in my bag." The younger twin offered.

"NO! These hands are like the spoils of war you don't cover that kind of stuff up!" Konata said with a serious tone.

"Sigh, Tsukasa give me the band-aids." Kagami said as she stood up.

"Um ok sis what do you need them for?" The clueless girl asked as she handed them to her twin.

"Alright Konata lets go." Kagami said as she walked around the makeshift table to where Konata was sitting.

"What do you mean Kagami?" Konata asked with a playful smirk.

"If you don't wash those cuts out and put some band-aids on they're going to get infected, so we are going to the bathroom to do just that." Kagami reached for the smaller girl, but the blunette was too fast.

"No way, I like my trophies!" Konata said as she dodged Kagami again, obviously having fun.

"I have already won this bout Konata." Kagami said with a smirk as she walked closer to the now confused girl and made a lunge to grab her arm.

However, when Konata tried to get away, she was block by none other than Miyuki's arm; giving Kagami enough time to grabbed her by the arm and haul her to the bathroom.

"WWWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Why Miyuki I thought we were friends!" Konata said dramatically.

Needless to say, Konata did not go without a fight but Kagami got her to the bathroom anyhow.

"Those two sure are great friends." Tsukasa said with a smile.

_"Yes friends…."_ Miyuki thought.

"Just like us!" Tsukasa cheered as she hugged Miyuki's arm, causing the younger girl to blush.

_"Ow hey that hurt Kagami!"_

_"Then hold still!"_

Eventually Kagami got the band-aids on Konata's hand just in time to leave for their respective homerooms.

"Remember we meet at the arcade at five!" Konata reminded them as they went their separate ways.

* * *

"Yes I will get it for you right away." Konata said as she sprinted back to the kitchen to give the chef the order this was her last costumer of the day and she wanted to end strong.

With her shift, done Konata was hurriedly getting changed so she could go hang out with her friends tonight.

"You are going to get sick if you don't stop running around like that." Another one of Konata's friends said, her name was Patricia Martin, but everyone called her Patty.

"I am not going to get sick from being extra busy." Konata said as she tried to get a shirt on, but was having trouble because she was going too fast.

"Maybe not, but it weakens your immune system and that could make you sick." Patty said expertly since she just learned that in school that day.

"She has got a point sempai." Hiyori Tamura said, she was another one of Konata's friends.

"Sigh I'm fine guys, really." Konata said reassuringly.

"I don't know you're giving up being an otaku so I think you're sick already." Patty said as she walked over to help her struggling sempai.

"What do you mean I'm giving up being an otaku I would never abandon my beliefs!" Konata said somewhat upset that they thought this of her.

"But sempai you told us your plan and if you going to do that…" Hiyori was cut off by Konata who finally with the help of Patty had her shirt on.

"It's not like that, those are ones I don't ever use or need, they're not my favorites and I can always get my dad to buy me more." Konata gave them a winning thumbs up.

"Yeah but…" Patty stared to say but to be cut off again by the blunette.

"And you can still be an otaku without millions of yens worth of merchandise right?" Konata asked a bit unsure herself, which Patty noticed.

"Yeah I guess so; as long as you're happy then it's all good." This time Patty gave the thumbs up.

"Don't worry sempai this next comiket I will get you a special discount for our circle." Hiyori gave thumbs up too.

"Such great comrades I have." Konata said dramatically.

"Hey Konata don't you have some place to go?" Patty asked.

"Ack I'm gonna be late! See you guys later!" Konata called as she ran out of the café and into the open air.

* * *

Meanwhile Misao had convinced Kagami to help them study until she needed to go meet up with the others, even though Misao did none of the studying.

"Hiiragi I'm board." Misao whined.

"Then why don't you study some?" Kagami was getting really annoyed this was the seventh time Misao had done that.

"Make Hiiragi take a break Ayano she will listen to you." Misao whined again.

**(Quick Author Note: Misao Kusakabe and Ayano Minegishi are old friend of Kagami.)**

"Maybe we should take a break Hiiragi-chan." Ayano said in her sweet quite tone.

"Oh alright a short break." Kagami said as she closed her book.

"Yes!" Misao cheered as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Alright calm down there." Kagami said but figured it would not work on the hyperactive girl.

"Ok let's play a question game, Ayano will ask me a question then I will ask Hiiragi and so on, then we will switch the rotation." Misao said with a smile at her newly made game. "And no lying."

"What makes you think I want to play this dumb game?" Kagami asked rather lethargic.

"Oh come on Hiiragi it will be tons of fun!" Misao said while waving her hands in the air franticly.

"It does sound like fun." Ayano put in wanting her friends to get along, and she knew it would be easier to convince Kagami then Misao.

"Not you to, alright I guess I have no choice." Kagami sighed in defeat.

"Ok Ayano you can ask me anything at all!" Misao said as she retook her seat.

"Um what time do you go to bed, you are just always so full of energy." Ayano politely asked.

"Ah good question, I think around one A.m." Misao stated.

"Really?" Both her friends asked in unison.

"Yep, now it's my turn to ask Hiiragi something." Misao said with evil intentions in her voice.

"Alright let's get it over with." Kagami said as she sat up straight and look at the fanged girl.

"If we were both Yuri would you go out on a date with me?" Misao asked trying her best to not laugh until she got her answer.

Kagami sat there shocked for a moment after making a few chocking noises, and then slowly gaining a pink hue at first, but then her face quickly became a bright red blush.

"What kind of question is that?" Kagami stuttered out.

"A good one, now answer." Misao said between suppressed giggles.

"Well, I, um, no I'm sorry Misao." Kagami said quietly and hoped she did not hurt her old friend.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Misao let loose her pent up laughter.

"What is so funny?" Kagami demanded a little mad now.

"I so knew it you have a thing for the chibi!" Misao laughed harder.

Upon realizing what he friend just said, she went an even darker shade of red and stuttered a few incoherent things.

"That's not it." Kagami finally protested.

"Uh-huh then why are you always going over there for lunch?" Misao ask the red-faced tsundere.

"Maybe I want to eat with my sister did you think of that?" Kagami said with a smirk of victory.

"It's four forty." Misao stated with a grin.

"What do you mean?" Kagami looked at the clock puzzled and the realized. "Ah I'm gonna be late!"

"Going on a date with the chibi?" Misao snickered.

"No that's not it; I'm going to hang out with some friends." Kagami said as she finished packing her school stuff.

"Then we can go with you right Hiiragi?" Misao said as she packed up her and Ayano's things.

Kagami knew that Misao and Konata did not like each other but if she said no to them they would get the wrong idea. _"But why is it wrong?"_ She questioned herself. _"Ah now is not the time I have to go!"_

"Yeah you guys can come but if you make Konata mad Misao I will hit you so fair warning." Kagami said as they started walking.

"Oh protecting you fragile lover are we Hiiragi." Misao said while she made kissy noises.

"Hardly if she makes you mad I will hit her too." Kagami said with a sidelong glance at her two friends.

"I'm glad she turned me down, I think she would be abusive." Misao snickered to Ayano.

"Hey!" Kagami shouted.

Konata, Miyuki and Tsukasa were stand

* * *

ing outside the arcade talking about this, that, and the other when Kagami's crew walked up.

"Kagami I have missed you so much!" Konata said as she jumped and latched onto her tsundere.

"Hey get off!" Kagami said as she heard Misao giggle. "Why do you always pick on me?" She asked as the smaller girl let go.

"I don't I did the same thing to them two as well." Konata pointed at Miyuki and Tsukasa.

The next thing Konata did surprised everyone but mostly Kagami and Ayano.

"Ayano I have missed you so much!" Konata shouted louder than she did with Kagami as she latched onto the quiet girl.

"Um I missed you too Izumi-san." Ayano giggled as she patted Konata's head.

Kagami felt a weird feeling inside. _"Is this jealousy? Why would I be jealous of something like this?"_ Kagami questioned herself she did not know why, but she was getting mad, not at Konata but the person taking the blunette's attention away from her.

"Alright Konata get off Ayano, and how do you know her name?" Kagami had to get Konata off and stop this slowly boiling rage.

"I know these two are your friends and any friend of yours is a friend of mine." Konata said as she slipped off her perch and turned to face Misao.

"Don't even think about it chibi." Misao stated.

"Like I would." The blunette muttered under her breath with a glare that did not go unnoticed by the group.

"Ahem a few things I want to address before we have fun." Konata said as she gathered them all around.

"First off you two are going to have lunch with us everyday once school starts up." Konata said pointing at Ayano mostly and gave Misao a flick of the hand as if she did not care about her coming or not.

"That's a great idea." Kagami said surprised it never dawned on her before.

"And seconded you two, stop with the formal Izumi-san and Konata-san business call me Konata." The blunette pointed at Miyuki and Ayano this time.

"Oh alright Konata." Miyuki said as she slightly bowed.

"Um well." Ayano could not think of a good nickname.

"You could call her Kona-chan like me." Tsukasa said sweetly.

"Oh alright then Kona-chan." Ayano said happy to be accepted by this group so easy.

"What about Misao?" Kagami asked.

Konata and Misao glared at each other again. "Kusakabe can call me whatever she wants." Konata said in a dry voice almost a hiss.

"Anyway my dad gave me a ton of money so let's go have fun!" Konata cheered back to her normal self as she and the group marched into the arcade.

_"I wonder why those two hate each other so much I have got to find out."_ Kagami had stopped to think.

"Hey Kagami get in here!" Konata yelled.

_"Oh well I will figure it out later, now I want to be with my Konata."_

Kagami said to herself before yelling. "I'm coming!"

* * *

**Ending Notes: Um I do not seem to have any. Lol**


	8. BIRTHDAY PARTY!

**Authors Notes: Sniff it is finally here their birthday! I won't hold you up please read!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

A blue haired girl was walking through a large forest right outside a small town, she was being viciously attacked from all directions by monsters however, she was destroying them with great ease. With a slash of her long sword, the blue haired warrior utterly destroyed the monster she was currently fighting dissolving it into yellow dust.

**KonaKona** **leveled** **up!** The computer screen flashed with bright colors and animated confetti.

"Yes just two more levels and I will be the same level as…." Konata did not have time to finish her thought, as the person she was about to refer to private messaged her.

**Nanakon: "What's up Izumi?"**

**KonaKona: "Just leveling up is all."**

**Nanakon: "That's cool I heard frost cave is a good spot for that." **

**KonaKona: "Yeah but the Koudon clan has taken it over and nobody's party is willing to challenge it."**

**Nanakon: "That sucks they are always doing something stupid like that."**

**KonaKona: "We could take them XD!"**

**Nanakon: "Yeah but they aren't worth our time!"**

**KonaKona: "That's right! X3"**

**Nanakon: "Lol BTW did you finish your homework?"**

Konata froze in place she could not lie to her teacher, but she did not want to tell her she had yet to do her homework either.

_"Teach' why do you always do that?"_ Konata though well there was only one thing to do and that was change the subject.

**KonaKona: "Hey sensei want to join me in a raid?"**

**Nanakon: "Nice try Izumi."**

**KonaKona: …**

**Nanakon: "GET OFF AND DO YOUR HOMEWORK!"**

**KonaKona Logged off**

Konata sighed as she shut down her computer. "She just wants to stay ahead of me is all." Konata turned and looked at the clock on her nightstand, it said 5:28 P.M. "Yui-neesan should be here soon." She said to no one in particular as she got herself dressed.

She wore light blue baggie jeans and a navy blue hoodie, she did not have anyone to impress so this was good enough for her, with that she began brushing her hair, which was no easy task.

"I wish mamma or Kagami was here to help me." Konata thought sadly, as tears started coming to her eyes at the thought of her mom. "No I'm not a cry baby, I'm not weak anymore." Konata said louder then she thought but luckily for her no one heard her and before she could go down memory road for the reason why she refused to cry, she heard a car horn outside.

"Hey honey Yui is here!" Sojiro called from the couch not wanting to leave its warmth and his show.

"Alright I'm coming!" Konata yelled as she picked up a good-sized box and left her room almost running over Yutaka.

"Oops my bad Yu-chan." Konata apologized about almost running down her smaller cousin.

"It's ok Onee-chan, what is with the box?" Yutaka questioned.

"It's some old stuff I'm selling so I can have enough yen for Kagami's birthday present." Konata said as she maneuvered around the tiny girl.

"That's so nice Kagami sempai is so lucky you're her friend!" The salmon haired girl squealed in delight.

"Yep and tomorrow is her birthday so I got to hurry and go buy her stuff, I'll see you later Yu-chan." Konata said as she walked out the front door and hoped in Yui's car with her box.

"Ready to go Konata?" Yui asked with just a hint of alcohol on her breath.

"Yep, first stop the book store!" Konata cheered as they drove off; literally, she drove off the road and hit a mailbox before returning to the pavement.

* * *

Kagami was too excited to do anything, but wonder what her gift from Konata was going to be, it had finally dawned on her that all the extra work Konata had done might have been for her, as much as she told herself not to get her hopes up she could not help it.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." The tsundere sighed as she leaned back on the couch were she was currently sitting.

"Yeah you two are going to have a lot of fun at the party tomorrow." Inori said to Kagami and Tsukasa as she walked into the living room where her three sisters sat.

"Yeah it is going to rock! Are you sure you don't want any help setting up tomorrow?" Kagami asked sincerely although she did not really want to help.

"Nah this is the one day I'm gonna be nice to you so take advantage of it." The twin's older sister and Inori's younger sister Matsuri stated rather casually with a smirk.

"Gee thanks…" Kagami said with a sarcastic tone.

"Why don't you two get ready for bed? We want you up early tomorrow." Miki Hiiragi said to her two youngest with a smile.

Kagami knew that her mom wanted Tsukasa in bed early not her, but the younger twin would feel bad if she had to go to bed alone so Kagami obliged.

_"Maybe it won't be so bad I can get to sleep and wake up tomorrow and get presents!"_ Kagami said in her mind while she had a big smile on her face.

"Yep the sooner you go to sleep the sooner you wake up." Miki smiled down at her daughter who was now blushing for being read so easily.

_"Only my mom and Konata can read my emotions that well."_ Kagami then thought about that last statement. _"How can she read my emotions so well and I can never tell what she is thinking?"_

"What is wrong Kagami?" Miki asked as she could see her daughter so lost in thought.

"Well I was just wondering how come you can read my emotions so easy, but I can't, especially with my friends?" Kagami asked looking up at her mom.

"It is because I love you more than anything else if you love someone to such an extent you can tell almost anything about them, if there sad or upset it's all about love." Miki explained to her smartest daughter.

"I'm out of the bath Onee-chan." Tsukasa called out.

All the way to the bathroom, the whole time she was in the bath and even when she crawled into her bed and shut off her light the same thing was going through her mind.

_"If that is true then Konata my (Best friend, class mate, pier, she still didn't have a word that described her feelings for Konata) lo-lo-lo ACK."_ She could not bring herself to continue that thought.

_"It is so silly, but if it so silly then why do I feel all warm inside."_ Was Kagami's last thought before she fell asleep.

* * *

Sojiro dropped Konata off at the Hiiragi house the next afternoon.

"You and Mr. Hiiragi know what to do right?" Konata questioned her father.

"Yep it is in the back and as soon as the coast is clear we will go hook it up." Sojiro flashed a thumbs up.

"Alright get going then." Konata said right before he drove off.

As the blunette was walking up the sidewalk, she met up with Miyuki carrying a huge present.

"Whoa that is huge Miyuki-san!" Konata said loudly.

"Yes it is quite large isn't it?" Miyuki smiled as they reached the front door.

"Welcome guys." Kagami said, as she let them in they were the first ones there.

"Happy birthday!" Both girls said in unison.

"Thanks! And that is a big gift Miyuki!" Kagami said awestruck as she glanced at Konata and only saw her normal bag.

She lead them both outside to the backyard where Tsukasa and Miki where at.

"Hi Yuki-chan, Kona-chan." Tsukasa said hungrily eyeing the huge gift.

"Please put gifts on that table." Miki said as she pointed to a table.

"Can Kagami open a gift now?" Konata asked as Miyuki went and put her gift down.

"Well we were going to wait till later…" Miki said, but as she looked at a pleading Konata she just could not say no the little girl was just too cute. "Alright, but just one." Miki said with a smile.

Konata turned and smiled at her tsundere since she could easily tell she was excited.

"Happy birthday Kagamin~ this is present one." Konata said as she pulled a square like object from her bag.

"Present one huh?" Kagami said as she quickly took the gift and unwrapped it; it was her favorite book set complete with new collector's box and prolog book.

"Wow thank you Konata!" Kagami squealed with delight, but quickly regained her composure.

"I saw that your books were kind of old so I thought I would just replace them all." Konata said smiling.

"Present two." Konata said as everyone gave her a confused look, she then pulled a brown baggish wrapped thing from her bag and sat it on the table, which said Kagamin~ on the front.

"You didn't have to…." However, Kagami was cut off by a very loud yell from the other side of the yard.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIIRAGI'S!" Misao shouted at the top of her lungs, followed by a quieter happy birthday from Ayano.

"Thanks you two!" Kagami said waving, as she went to put her new books up.

She came back down a few minutes later to see Tsukasa, Ayano, and Miyuki helping her sisters in the Kitchen.

"Where are Misao and Konata?" Kagami asked the group in the kitchen.

"Still outside I think." Ayano replied.

"Thanks." Kagami said as she jogged to the back door but stopped and looked out before leaving the house, what she saw was Konata sitting at one table glaring at Misao who was sitting at another glaring right back.

_"Why do those two hate each other so much?"_ Again, she could not peruse a thought because all her relatives had just shown up.

* * *

The party had been going on for a while now, the girls had just finished a party game, and were all sitting at a table talking and eating some fruit. Konata was sitting on the right hand side of Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki were sitting on the ends of the table Miyuki by Konata and vice versa, and Ayano was across form Kagami and Misao was across from Konata.

"Ok could the birthday girls come up here please?" Miki said as she waved for the twins to join her by the gift table.

They opened all their relatives' gifts, which were mostly clothes and candy.

Ayano got each of the twins a book. "I hope they are ok." She said sweetly.

"They are really great Aya-chan!" Tsukasa said as she put it back in her pile.

"Yes thank you!" Kagami said.

Kagami was so happy that she almost cried when she got a shirt she really wanted from an aunt, but managed to hold her composer.

"Mine next!" Misao shouted.

They opened her gifts, Tsukasa got a cookbook, and Kagami got a pack of fat free gum.

"You trying to say something?" the tsundere threatened Misao who only laughed.

"Thanks Misa-chan." Tsukasa said sweetly.

"Ok one left for each, here you go Tsukasa." Miki said as she handed Miyuki's gift to the younger twin who quickly opened it reviling a huge fluffy stuffed dog.

"Thank you Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa shouted as she hugged both Miyuki and the obnoxiously large stuffed animal at the same time.

"The last one is for you Kagami." Miki said as she handed Kagami her gift.

"It is the one from Konata…" Kagami thought.

She opened it and the yukata from before gently rolled out so she could get a full view of it, everyone there was stunned except for Konata who just sat there smiling.

"It is so beautiful." Kagami said in a dreamy like voice as she started to slightly cry.

"Let me go hang it up so you don't ruin it." Miki said after a few minutes of Kagami sanding there looking at it slightly crying, Kagami reluctantly handed it off and as soon as it was out of her hands she walked over to Konata and hugged her as tight as she could.

"Thank you so much." Kagami said in a whisper, as everyone started lining up for cake, only their table did not budge.

_"What is this warm feeling I have inside?"_ Kagami asked herself, as she released the smaller girl from the hug.

_"She hugged me! That was more than I ever hoped for!"_ Konata said to herself with a smile.

The rest of the party Kagami would not let Konata do anything if she wanted a new drink or a piece of cake Kagami got up and got it.

"I have never seen you like this Hiiragi." Misao stated only to get a glare from Kagami, Konata had already given up trying to talk the younger girl out of it.

* * *

Most of the partygoers had left and for good reason because a storm was brewing.

"Yeah it is time we leave too." Misao said. "Ayano has a date with my brother." As Misao said, this Konata cringed and Kagami noticed, but did not say anything.

"Bye and happy birthday!" The two girls said in unison as they left.

"Hey don't you have to go too?" Kagami asked.

"I'm hurt Kagami that you don't want me here." Konata said faking tears.

"It's not like I want you to go." Kagami said with a blush.

"Awe you are so cute Kagamin~." Konata smiled because she made the tsundere blush more then she already had been.

Just then, Kagami's dad Tadao Hiiragi came out. "It is all set up Konata." He said with a slight grin.

"Great! Let's go Kagami." Konata cheered as she dragged the taller girl toward the house.

"Go where?" Kagami asked as she motioned for Miyuki and Tsukasa to follow.

"To get you present number three!" Konata said as she drug the bigger girl faster.

Kagami almost went limp. _"Another gift but that yukata was so expensive?"_ She thought as she made it to her room, they went inside, and Kagami saw it. A brand new computer it had everything the tower, the monitor, the speakers, the mouse, and a printer.

"Konata…" Kagami said as she stared at it with awe.

"Come on I will teach you how to use it!" Konata said as she turned it on.

Kagami knew she could figure it out without help but the little otaku was so happy she went along with it. "How am I suppose to see the screen if you get the chair?" Kagami said in hopes of getting Konata to give her the chair so she would not have to stand.

"Well I will sit on your lap!" Konata said as she pushed the blushing tsundere into the chair and made herself comfortable on top of her.

The hours passed as Konata taught Kagami the ins and outs of her new computer; they had just finished and made their way downstairs when a loud crack of thunder shook the house.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Kagami asked concerned for her friend's safety.

"Nope I never get sick besides I just saw Matsuri go by with balloons I think your family is going to celebrate with you tonight." Konata said as she put on her shoes.

"They will understand." Kagami argued.

"Well before I can go I have to give you present number four!" Konata said as she held up four fingers.

"Wha?" Kagami was speechless, how could this girl afford so much.

"Lean down and close your eyes." Konata said and Kagami did what she was told, soon she found a metal chain around her neck, she opened her eyes and saw **it**.

It was an amethyst and platinum pendent on a silver chain with the word love engraved on it, it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen.

Kagami fell to her knees and again hugged Konata with all that was in her while she was unable to stop the tears, she just kept whispering repeatedly. "Thank you."

After a few minutes, Konata was the one to pull away and looked Kagami right in the eyes, her big beautiful blue eyes and gave a small smile. "I got to go home now okay?" She asked and all Kagami could do was nod.

"But I got to give you your last gift." She said in a voice Kagami had never heard before almost seductive and it had her stunned, she could not move as the smaller girl got closer and closer and finally kissed her on the cheek, and whispered happy birthday before running into the storm on her way home.

Kagami sat there motionless her mind processing what had happened just now and over the past few weeks and something finally clicked. "I'm in love with Konata." She said in a whisper as she stood up.

_"It won't be easy to tell them seeing how I just found out myself, but I got to make sure it is ok with them before I confess to Konata."_ She stopped right outside the living room door and lightly touched her cheek.

_"No matter what I will make that little otaku mine!"_

* * *

**Ending Notes: It took forever to find what Nanako's gamer name was lol.**

**I hope that this chapter was ok I put a lot of love into it, if you see something wrong or you just have a question or critique please PM me or review. Thanks to all of you for making this the great story that it is, it's because of the readers that any story is good and I want to thank you all!**


	9. The Day After

**Authors Notes: Next chapter yay! I am so happy all of you like my story so much I will try to continue to please. Read and review to make me extra happy! If you have, any questions about the story just ask in your review or PM me thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"Well I'm kind of tired so I'm going to head to bed now, goodnight everyone." Kagami said, as she fought back more tears, her eyes were puffy and glassed over making it evident that she had been crying for a while.

She made it out of the living room after her family said goodnight to her and almost to the stairs before she started crying again, she cried all the way up the stairs and into her room, once in her room she turned out the light and crawled into bed still tears falling from her face.

"_Why? Why was I so stupid to believe that?"_ She thought as she slowly rose into a sitting position on her bed tears finally coming to a stop, she sat there for a few minutes before she heard her phone go off, she slowly shuffled to the night stand. "Who would text me at this hour?" She said in an annoyed tone some of her Tsun-Tsun was coming back.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAGAMIN~! You cutie you :P**

**~Konata~**

Kagami felt a huge smile spread across her face as she read the text repeatedly; finally, she closed the phone and sat it back on the nightstand. "I knew that my family would accept my love for Konata, it was childish to get so worked up." The tsundere said aloud with a sigh as she leaned back down onto her bed.

"_Now all I have to do I show my little Kona how much I care."_ Moreover, with that thought she fell asleep knowing her whole family stood behind her and her love for Konata.

The next day the older twin woke up feeling extremely refreshed, she checked her phone to make sure that it was not all a dream, however she knew something that amazing could never have been a dream.

Miki was in the kitchen preparing breakfast for her family, her husband had already left for work and she did not expect any of her girls to be up anytime soon, but much to her surprise Kagami came down the stairs with the one of the biggest smiles her mom had ever seen.

"Somebody looks like they got a good night's sleep." Miki said cheerfully; glad to see her daughter so happy.

"Yeah I feel great!" Kagami said with a stretch and a sigh as she sat at the table.

"You are just in time I just finished the waffles." Miki said as she brought a plate with three waffles over to her hungry daughter.

"Thanks mom." Kagami said as she started eating the warm buttery goodness.

"So Kagami are you going to tell her today?" Miki asked as she sat down at the table as well, thinking it was summer vacation the other three girls were not going to be up for some time so there was no rush to finish making breakfast.

"I was planning on it, the sooner the better right?" Kagami said as she looked down at her food. "If she is going to reject me it would be better if it happens soon right?" This time Kagami looked up at her mom with pleading eyes, hoping for some words of comfort and her mom knew it.

"I don't think she will reject you honey she is such a sweet girl." Miki said with that smile only a mother can have, and Kagami thought how sad it must have been for Konata not to have a smile like that all her life.

"Thanks mom!" Kagami said as she hugged her mother as tightly as she could. "I will call her to see if she wants to meet up somewhere after I finish eating!" The twin-tailed girl cheered as she began to eat again.

"Let me know if you want more, I made plenty." Miki said as she walked in to the kitchen with just about the same thought as her daughter. _"Was it hard Konata? Not having a mother to guide you all this time..."_

Inori had taken it upon herself to wake up her two lazy sisters and with a lot of pushing and pulling, a few whines and mutter curses she managed to get them up, as they all came down stairs, they saw Kagami finishing her breakfast. She greeted them, and then ran to her room.

"She is always up way to early." Matsuri said with a loud yawn.

"That smells great mother." Inori said in her usual laid-back tone.

"Ood ornaming ervody." Tsukasa said as she rubbed her eyes still trying to wake up.

Once in her room she quickly snatched up her phone and her finger hovered over the sixth and seventh buttons, both were speed dials to Konata one was her house phone and the other was her cell.

"She had her cell last night we will try it first." Kagami said as she nervously pushed and held the button until it started to ring. _"Why am I getting so nervous?"_ She thought, but it was short lived because of a happy voice coming from the phone.

"Hello Kagami!" Konata said cheerily, but Kagami noticed that she was lacking her usual friskiness.

"Hey I wanted to know if you wanted to do something today." Kagami asked feeling more nervous than ever.

After a bit of silence, which almost drove Kagami insane Konata replied. "I can't Kagamin~ sorry."

"Oh it's okay…" Kagami did not even try to hide the disappointment in her voice.

"It's not like that I really want to, but um a relative got ill in another town and I'm there with them, in their town so I can't." Konata said in a rush and Kagami could just imagine the little girl flailing her arms as she explained which made the taller girl smile.

"Okay I understand, so what town are you in?" Kagami said, if she could not see her otaku she wanted to at least talk to her.

"_[Classified Information]"_ Konata replied.

"Okay? Well what is the relatives' name; do I happen to know them?" Kagami said a little annoyed at the anime reference.

"_[Classified Information]"_ Konata said again and Kagami could just see her smirking.

"Alright Konata I get it you win." Kagami sighed; she then heard some deep breathing like someone had just run a marathon coming from the other line.

"I got to go bye Kagami." Konata said in a breathy voice before she quickly hung up.

"Hope she is ok…" Kagami said as she put her phone back in her pocket. _"I think I will go for a walk."_ Kagami thought as she went downstairs.

"Hey sis what are you doing?" Tsukasa asked as her twin came down and started putting her shoes on.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, you want to come with?" Kagami asked she loved it when her sister went with her; it gave her someone to talk to.

"Sure just let me get ready." Tsukasa said as she ran upstairs to get on going out clothes.

* * *

"Please do not over exert yourself Konata-san." Miyuki said as she closed the front door to the Izumi household.

"_Such a beautiful day."_ The pink haired girl thought as she walked down the street. _"I wonder if Kagami will go over to see Konata today?"_ She thought, as she continued to walk. _"Those two were acting just like a couple yesterday..."_ Miyuki sighed she was such a hopeless romantic.

Lost in thought she turned the corner at the end of the street and bumped into the Hiiragi twins, and I do mean bumped both the moe goddess and the tsundere were on the ground rubbing their bottoms from such a harsh impact.

"I'm sorry Kagami-san." Miyuki said as she got up and helped the elder twin up as well.

"No problem Miyuki." Kagami said with a smile.

"Are you going to see Konata-san?" Miyuki asked with a glint of thrill in her eyes.

Kagami had not noticed, but during their walk, she had somehow gotten them to Konata's street. "No she is out of town." Kagami said sadly.

"Um that is not so Kagami-san, I just returned a computer program to her and she was definitely at her house, but she has a pretty high fever though." Miyuki stated knowing good and well what was going to happen when she spoke those words.

"What how could she!" Kagami said in shock before bolting down the street.

"Onee-chan wait up!" Tsukasa called and was about to give chase.

"_Think fast Miyuki, you have to stop her!"_ Miyuki grabbed Tsukasa's sleeve to stop her. "Let her go see Konata-san, in the mean time I will take you out somewhere Tsukasa-san, where would you like to go?"

"Um I know a great place." Tsukasa said as she grabbed the younger girls hand and started towards the train station. "But first Yuki-chan." Tsukasa turned around and looked at the slightly taller girl. "I want you to come up with a nick name for me." She stated cheerfully.

"W-what?" Miyuki stuttered. "Alright how about Tsu-chan?" Miyuki asked a little flustered.

"That's perfect let's go!" The younger twin said as she dragged the blushing girl onto the train.

Kagami had just made it to Konata's front door and stopped to catch her breath before she tried the door, it was unlocked thanks to the moe queen and Kagami quietly slipped in to hear voices coming from the living room.

"Please honey bunny go upstairs and rest I will take care of the chores." Sojiro pleaded with his daughter who was clean up the living room.

"I'm _cough, cough, cough_ fine." The blunette stated as she steadied herself since she almost fell over her coughing was so violent.

"You don't look or sound fine." Konata trembled as heard this voice, she turned around to see Kagami their arms folded and tapping one foot.

"Oh hey Kagamin~…" Konata said in a weak voice obviously frightened at why this girl was here.

"Why did you lie to me?" Kagami almost hissed, not mad at her, mad that she kept her sickness a secret because Kagami knew it was because of letting her go out into the storm last night.

"I said I never get sick…" The otaku stated "And it is true I'm not sick, so I didn't want to worry you." Konata said in complete sincerity even though she really was sick.

"Mr. Izumi please make some soup." Kagami instructed as she grabbed Konata's hand and began pulling her towards her room.

Sojiro just nodded as Konata began to put up a fight. "I'm not sick Kagami; let me go I don't want to stay in bed, no, NO!" Konata clung to a piece of furniture and would not let go as if she were a small child.

"If you are going to act this way then you leave me no choice." Kagami said with a slight sigh as she picked up the smaller girl with not too much difficulty and slung her over her right shoulder so that her right arm was securely locked around Konata's legs.

To say Konata was shocked was an understatement and as they passed by a mirror in the hallway, Konata could see she had gained a bright pink blush from the incident, they reached Konata's room and with her left hand Kagami moved the covers from Konata's bed and gently placed the small otaku on it.

"See that wasn't so bad." Kagami said sweetly as she covered the small girl and for the first time saw the bright pink hue on her face.

"Thanks…" Konata whispered, trying hard to think of a way to embarrass Kagami so that the attention was off her.

"If you would like I could give you a massage again." Kagami offered and gave Konata her chance.

"Are you sure you don't just want to strip me and take control of my weakened body?" Konata said with a seductive voice.

Now Kagami flushed a bright red making Konata's plan a complete success. "Not even, don't say stuff like that!" Kagami scolded on the outside as she folded her arms, but in her mind, she was thinking. _"Maybe that wouldn't be so bad..."_ Only adding to her red facial color.

Konata flipped off most of the covers and spread her legs slightly as she put her arms above her head. Kagami got a good look at what she was wearing, a bright pink silk tank top with frill on the edges and the same color pink silk shorts that did not quite make it to her knees, and she had a faint red blush.

"Please be gentle Kagami-sama." The otaku whispered barely audible.

"_She is so beautiful."_ Kagami thought as she stared at the older girl. _"If she doesn't stop I won't be able to control myself..."_ Kagami's mind panicked because she could not avert her gaze from the smaller girl, as their eyes locked onto the others.

They stayed like that staring into each other's eyes until Konata's dad started coming up the stairs snapping Kagami out of her trance. "Konata hurry and cover up." She quickly whispered not wanting Konata's dad to get the wrong idea.

Konata weakly did as she was told, wishing her dad would have taken longer to make the soup.

"Here is the soup." Sojiro said happily, as he handed it to Konata and then left the room.

"Thanks dad." She weakly called after him as she took the spoon and tried to get some soup into her mouth, with all the adrenaline in her system now gone, she could barely move she was so worn out.

Kagami noticed that Konata was shaking the spoon and was about to spill it all on her, so she took the spoon and bowl from Konata.

"Kagamin~ what are you doing?" Konata asked wondering why Kagami took her food away, because she was like super hungry.

Kagami got a spoonful of soup, gently blew on it to cool it down, and then looked at Konata. "Say ahhh." Kagami cooed.

"Kagami I'm not a baby I can eat on my own." Konata folded her arms and pouted.

"Come on Konata say ahhh." Kagami cooed again.

"No I won't, I'm not…" Konata could feel her face heating up as she looked at the younger girl smiling.

_"That smile, I can't resist."_ Konata thought with a sigh as she gave in to the bigger girls' pleas."Ahhhhhhhhh." Konata said as she obeyed and let Kagami feed her.

* * *

"There all done." Kagami said as she wiped off Konata's face. "Now you need to try and sleep." Kagami said sternly.

"Will you stay here with me tonight?" Konata asked as she was already falling asleep.

"Yeah I will tell my mom." Kagami giggled a little as she saw her beloved little Kona nod and fall asleep with a smile.

After calling her mom she brought the guest futon into Konata's room and placed it on the floor before sitting on the bed next to Konata, she started stroking the girls long blue hair as she ran her fingers though it she found some knots in the center of the back.

"She must not be able to reach." Kagami could not help but smile at the thought of little Kona trying to comb the mass of hair she had, she then began to look around the room and noticed it seemed less cluttered.

Just then, Yutaka popped her head in to see if her cousin needed anything. "Oh hello Kagami sempai." The frail girl bowed.

"Hello Yu-chan, is it ok if I call you that?" Kagami asked. _"If I am going to be with Konata her family will be my family so better start treating them as such."_ The tsundere thought.

"Yes that is fine with me." The cute girl smiled and made her seem like she was off a random cute anime.

"What did you need Yu-chan?" Kagami asked.

"Oh just came to see if Onee-chan needed something." The tiny girl said as she turned to go.

"Hey Yu-chan did Konata sell some of her stuff?" Kagami asked before the tiny girl left.

"Yeah a pretty good sized box full, well goodnight sempai." Moreover, with that Yutaka had left for her room.

"She sold her stuff for me." Kagami said as she walked over to the bed where the girl she loved was sleeping. "Thank you." She whispered as she kissed her on the cheek. "Tomorrow if your better I will tell you." Kagami laid down on the futon and fell asleep with the thought of her love still on her mind.

* * *

**Ending Notes: The reference is from The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya, as if you guys didn't know that.**

**Is there a thing between Miyuki and Tsukasa? I will never tell X3**

**When I get a cold like that, my coughing is so violent that it feels like I am trying to cough up a lung.**


	10. Does She Love Me?

**Authors Notes: Hello my friends! I would like to give a shout out to **_**Acsuperman**_** who helped me find the spelling errors in the last chapter so give it up for him! CLAP CLAP CLAP! Also I would like to address **_**Redline57's**_** review: The reason she didn't want to be fed is because it was just them and Kagami was not embarrassed, now if it was in a public place and she was fine and she could get Kagami to feed her Kagami would blush and Konata would be like "Oh yeah just triggered a flag!" But when Kagami isn't blushing she is the one in control and that throws Konata out of her element. Hope this helps!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

The first thing Kagami noticed was that she had a blanket snuggly wrapped around her and she was on Konata's bed, fully awake now she realized that her love was not in the room and there for must be up doing something.

_"If she still has a fever she is in big trouble."_ Kagami thought as she left the comfort of the bed to find her little otaku.

_"Where is she?"_ Kagami thought as she checked the entire upstairs, she was just about to go downstairs when a delicious aroma found its way to her. "The kitchen!" She mentally slapped herself; she knew Konata loved to take care of everyone so of course she would be making breakfast.

Konata was making everything her tsundere liked for breakfast; she was busying herself with cooking everything from pancakes to moon cakes and did not hear the taller girl come down the stairs.

"I hope Kagami likes it." Konata said quietly to herself.

_"She is so cute, and she made all this just for me?"_ Kagami thought a little hungrily, but first thing first, she had to make sure her love was all right and not still sick.

Not intentionally, but she startled Konata when she grabbed her from behind.

"EEP!" Konata squeaked as she turned around to fight her attacker holding up the pan she was currently using only to find Kagami standing there with a huge grin on her face.

"It is not nice to scare people Kagamiiin~." Konata laughed as she went back to her cooking.

"Sorry about that." Kagami said also laughing as she reached a hand around and held it against Konata's forehead.

"Kagami?" Konata questioned as she turned around to face the younger girl.

"You are still a little sick Konata." Kagami said sternly.

"But I had to make breakfast." Konata said with her cat like grin.

_"When she has that grin she always has a remark about me."_ Kagami thought as she asked. "Why is that?"

"Because I know you can't cook and I didn't want you to starve, or worse try to cook and burn down the house." Konata said as she held up her hands expecting the tsundere's rage.

_"Knew it, but why don't I feel as mad as I usually do?"_ Kagami thought as she smirked and said. "I know what a fire extinguisher is Konata."

Konata was a little stunned but was not ready to admit defeat against Kagami; even if this was the first time she could remember Kagami giving her a sarcastic reply.

"That's right it works the same way as your favorite whipped cream can works." Konata smiled as the taller girl exploded.

"What the hell does that mean!" Kagami yelled at the blunette. "If you don't stop cracking jokes about my weight so help me." The tsundere continued her rant.

_"That's my Kagamin~, she thinks I was talking about it for eating use."_ Konata thought trying to stop thinking about that before she burst into full blown laughter.

Kagami was about half way through her rant when her stomach decided it had enough and wanted breakfast, it signaled this with a loud rumble.

"Ah I see someone here is hungry." Konata laughed as she started making Kagami a plate while the said girl just blushed.

Both girls were sitting at the table eating Konata's bountiful breakfast and talking about everything and anything.

"Are you sure you don't want anymore?" The little otaku asked.

"No you already made me eat three platefuls." Kagami said as she finished off her orange juice.

"I don't think I made you eat them." Konata laughed and smirked because she got another blush out of her tsundere. "Be right back." Moreover, she was gone into the kitchen.

_"The mood is good I will tell her when she gets back."_ Kagami thought as she sat up straight and awaited Konata.

"Yeah by the way dad left early today and Yu-chan is still asleep, you should see her when she first gets up its so moe!" Konata said as she walked back into the dining room.

Kagami quickly got up, walked over to the little otaku, and grabbed both her hands firmly.

"Are you ok Kagami?" Konata asked not sure what to make of this situation.

"Konata there is something very important I want to tell you." Kagami said in a voice Konata had never heard, it was not a mean or angry voice it was a really kind and …loving voice.

Konata was completely still she did not say a word she just looked into the sea of blue that were Kagami's eyes. _"Saying love first off might be a bit strong."_ Kagami thought. "Konata I really like you a lot, not just as a friend but as a couple." Kagami said as she looked into the intense green of her love's eyes.

Konata stood there paralyzed for a few seconds before she started muttering. "No, no, no this can't be happening." Konata pulled away from Kagami and stumbled back.

"Konata?" Kagami asked a little afraid.

"You're not thinking straight that's what it is." Konata mumbled completely lost in her own world.

"I'm thinking just fine!" Kagami yelled to try to snap the smaller girl out of the trance she was in.

_"There is no way."_ Konata thought. _"There is no way she can like me."_

"So you don't have any feelings for me do you." Kagami asked as tears started to well up in her eyes, this is what snapped the older girl back to reality.

"That's not true Kagamin~!" Konata yelled. "I L-l-love you more than anything I have for almost a year now."

"So why didn't you tell me?" Kagami asked she knew she should be happy about this but the way Konata was acting…

"Because I don't want to lose everyone, I'm a freak Kagami and I know that if I tell them that I'm Yuri they are all going to leave me!" Konata shouted at the brink of breaking down entirely.

"That is not true nobody is going to hate you for feeling love and even if the whole world hates you I will be there, because I love you too." Kagami said as she walked up to the blunette with the intention of hugging her, but fate would not let things be that simple.

Konata darted around the taller girl and started slowly walking backwards towards the front door. "No you are confused you are just super happy I got you all those nice gifts, you don't love me it's not possible." Konata said with a slight sob slipping from her thought.

"I am happy that you got me those gifts and I know now why you did, but I do love you Konata, I really do lov…" Kagami was cut off by the otaku's scream.

"NOOOO! STOP SAYING THAT YOU CAN'T MEAN IT." Konata yelled at the top of her lungs as tears started freely flowing down her cheeks. "Nobody can love me I'm a stupid otaku who is completely absorbed in games and anime, you can't love me Kagami in a few days you will realize that and you will laugh at yourself for being so silly. Now I need to go shopping, but you are welcome to stay here, bye Kagamin~." The blunette said as she ran out the door leaving the younger girl a little stunned.

_"She loves me a lot I can see it, but she thinks so little of herself… she can't except that someone can feel love for her." _Kagami thought and this thought sadden her to no end. _"I will just have to show her how much I love her just like she did for me with all those birthday gifts."_ Kagami put her finger to her chin this was going to require a plan…

"Ah Kagami-chan where is cousin?" Yutaka asked as she sleepily came downstairs.

"She is really cute." Kagami thought, but quickly dismissed it. "Hey Yu-chan I need to talk to you about something." Kagami motioned to the couch.

"Um sure what is it?" The salmon haired girl asked as they both sat on the couch.

* * *

_**"I love you."**_ Konata could not get Kagami out of her head and it was driving her mad. "Nobody will ever love me I'm too much of a loser." Konata said as she walked home it had been about an hour since the incident and she just finished shopping.

_"I sure got a lot more weird looks today than usual, my hair must be messy."_ The small girl thought as she walked, she had not cried for a whole ten minutes and was starting to get back her spunk when she heard it. _**"I love you."**_ Nobody was around but that did not matter she knew it was her Kagamin~.

She started to softly cry as she pulled up her sleeve and looked at a little scar on her forearm it was barely noticeable, but it brought back terrible memories.

**Flashback**

_"Stop please!" A young blue haired middle school student yelled as a group of boys was viciously beating her._

_"Your kind doesn't even deserve to live Izumi!" The boy said with a swift kick to the blunette's stomach._

_"Help me please!" The young blunette yelled at a group of girls walking away just a few yards off she had just been talking to them, but it was all a set up to get her outside and behind the building. "You said we were friends?" Konata yelled in desperation._

_"Yeah right you think you will ever have friends or a lover? Well think again." As another boy hit her in the legs with a two by four._

_"We hate you Izumi, Everyone will always hate you." The leader said as he kicked her in the head as his group continued to beat her._

**End of flashback**

"They were right." She pulled her sleeve back down and continued her way to the house and crying quietly, she forced herself to stop as she got to the house and went inside.

"Welcome back Onee-chan!" Yutaka said as she ran over to help with the groceries.

"Hello sempai." Minami said in her quiet voice.

"Hello Yu-chan, Minami-chan." Konata said in a raspy voice, and it was easy for the other two to tell she had been crying. "Is Kagami still here?" Konata asked looking around since she could not see her.

"No she had to leave." Yutaka said as she put away the goods Konata had bought.

"I see well maybe I should see if Miyuki wants to do something." Konata said as she walked over to the phone.

"NO DON'T!"Yutaka shouted as she and Minami blocked the eldest girls' path to the phone.

"Wh-why not?" Konata asked really confused at the two younger girls.

"We wanted you to hang out with us today." Yutaka said quickly with Minami bobbing her head in agreement.

"Um ok? You do know if I go you guys can't get all lovey dovey right?" Konata asked forcing her cat grin on.

"Onee-chan!" Yutaka pouted as Minami just blushed.

"Well ok then let's go have some fun I could use it right now." Konata said as the three left the house.

* * *

"Oi so you're a Yuri huh Hiiragi?" Misao asked as they sat in Patty's apartment.

Those in attendance were Ayano, Misao, Patty, Hiyori, Miyuki, Tsukasa, and Kagami.

"Yeah is there a problem with that?" A blushing Kagami raised a threatening fist.

"If you both love each other then why isn't she here instead of being out with her cousin?" Patty asked before Kagami could kill Misao.

"Because she doesn't believe that anyone can truly love her." Kagami said in a sad voice. "And Yu-chan and Minami are out with her so we can talk."

"Why can't she believe that you love her Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"I don't know but that is why you are here first off she thinks that you will all hate her because she is Yuri." Kagami said as she sat back into her chair. "And she has been Yuri for almost a year now."

"I hate her anyway, Yuri or not." Misao mumbled, but not quite softly enough, because everyone in the room heard it.

"Do you want me to beat the hell out of you?" Kagami asked as she lunged for Misao only to be held back by Patty and Ayano.

"Why do you dislike Konata-san so much Misao-san?" Miyuki asked as the two yellow haired girls tried to calm the raging tsundere.

"She started it, the first day of high school I was walking around the campus with my brother he had just gone off to talk to someone when I tried to make a new friend, it just happened to be her." Misao said with bitterness in her voice.

"What happened?" Tsukasa asked as the others including Kagami took a seat to hear the fanged girls' tale.

"I walked up to her and she smiled at me and I asked her what her name was, she said Konata Izumi she asked what mine was and I said Misao Kusakabe." Misao took a slight pause. "She looked at me as if I told her I had killed fifty people that morning and she was next, she screamed for me to get away from her and that she never wanted to see the likes of me again as she ran away." Misao concluded her story with a sigh.

"So you didn't do anything?" Kagami asked suspiciously.

"Honest, I did nothing to her and she hates me." Misao hated the fact that somebody did not like her bubbly personality.

"Well once I convince her that I love her I will ask her why." Kagami said as she patted her friend on the shoulder. "That is why you are here I need help to think of a way to show Konata that I really do love her."

"How about we all go out tomorrow and you can treat her to whatever she wants? It is not the best plan but it's a start." Patty said with a thumbs up.

"That sounds great, I really do want to thank you all for excepting us even though we are Yuri, but I ask that you don't let her know that you know until I can get her to open up to me." Kagami said as her eyes started to tear up.

"Group hug!" Misao yelled as they all started hugging Kagami.

"Ack. Can't breathe." Kagami said but was so happy to have such great friends.

_"I may still have it; I won't say anything till I know for sure."_ Miyuki thought super happy that her efforts were going to pay off and she was going to get to see the romance she had always wanted to see.

_"After Onee-chan has settled everything I will tell her."_ Tsukasa thought with a grin.

* * *

The three girls exempt from the group were hanging at the mall; Konata had gotten back to her normal self.

"You two want to get free ice cream?" Konata asked as she smiled mischievously.

"How would we do that Onee-chan?" Yutaka asked in an airheaded tone.

"Like this." Konata said before leaning in and whispering the plan.

"Um sempai I don't think that…" Minami started to say but was cut off by the happy little girl that grabbed her arm.

"Come on Minami-chan it will be fun!" Yutaka said as she looked up at the mint haired girl with her big green eyes.

"Yeah Minami-chan." Konata said as she grabbed Minami's other arm.

Minami looked from one set of pleading green eyes to the other and finally caved in, there was a semi large group of people around the ice cream stand and none of them knew they were about to be had.

"Look Onee-chan ice cream!" Yutaka squealed and pulled on Minami's arm.

"Can we get some Onee-chan!" Konata said matching the same little girl voice as her cousin.

They were each holding one of Minami's hands and skipping like little kids, the whole group of people started to murmur things like. "They are so cute at that age."

"I'm sorry but we don't have the money." Minami said in a caring but stern voice, which surprised the two little girls at how well she was at acting.

"Please Onee-chan? PLEASE?" Konata started to beg and tried to reach for the stand as Yutaka started to fake cry.

"Onee-chan is mean." Yutaka said as she continued to fake cry.

"I'm sorry." Minami said as she started to drag them away from the stand.

Konata had to think quickly. "Bye ice cream." Konata said as she waved at the stand.

"Wait!" The stand owner yelled after them making Minami turn. "You three can have some for free if it will make these two cuties smile." The man said as he himself smiled.

"No we don't want to be a bother." Minami started.

"Nonsense, here!" The man said as he handed them each a generous sized ice cream cone.

"What do you say?" Minami said as she looked at the two cousins.

"THANK YOU!" They both cheered in unison right before walking away.

They made it outside the mall and were walking to the train station, both of the smaller girls were still hanging on Minami, and they were all laughing at how well the others did to fake out all those people.

"Minami-chan I thought you did a great job." Yutaka said as she hung on the mint haired girls left arm still eating her ice cream.

"Oh yeah you pulled off the part to perfection." Konata said as she held the shy girls right hand.

"Thank you. You both did well two, but um why are you still holding on to me?" A blushing Minami asked.

"Because were you little sisters and you need to protect us." Konata said as Yutaka just nodded. "And besides I know you love have a certain small girl cling to you." Konata said as she prodded the tall girl in the side with her elbow making her blush.

Just then, her cell went of playing _**'Paradise lost'**_ signaling her she got a new text.

"It's from Kagami?" Konata said as she read the message.

"What does it say Onee-chan?" Yutaka asked.

"She wants me to hang out with all of you tomorrow, I don't think I can I have games to play." Konata said as she hung her head.

"I think you should go with us!" The smallest girl cheered.

"Yes it will be fun sempai." Minami assured

"Ok I will go I just hope it won't be awkward." Konata said as she replied to the text.

* * *

**Ending Notes: There is a lot of drama in this one lol, but you know life cannot be all fluffy goodness, and I really wanted to show a little about Konata's past. There will be more about her past in coming in a few chapters I think.**

**Minori Chihara sings the song Paradise Lost; she is also the voice actor for Yuki Nagato and Minami Iwasaki.**


	11. Theme Park Troubles

**Authors Notes: Holy crap this one is a long one lol. Thank you for all your reviews! It means a lot. Ok this one gives you some insight into Konata's past and brings us one-step forward in Kagami's love plan! Therefore, without any further interruptions here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

**NANAKON LOGGED ON**

**NANAKON: What's up Izumi?**

**KONAKONA: Hey sensei…**

**NANAKON: What's wrong Izumi?**

…

**NANAKON: Izumi?**

**KONAKONA: Do you have a few minutes?**

**NANAKON: Always for you Konata, now tell me what is wrong.**

…

…

**NANAKON: I see…**

**KONAKONA: What should I do sensei?**

**NANAKON: Well first off I think you should go today.**

**KONAKONA: But what if it is weird between us? And everyone is going if they all found out…**

**NANAKON: I do not think anything will be weird between you and Hiiragi unless you make it weird, as for the others if she is a good friend she would not have told them once she saw how scared you were. Is she a good friend?**

**KONAKONA: YES! She is a great friend… That is why I love her she is a little hard to get to know at first but she is so kind once you do know her.**

**NANAKON: Then go, act like you always do and everything should be fine! And Konata people can love you besides your family; those guys did not know how sweet you could be.**

**KONAKONA: You always help me so much you are the best.**

**NANAKON: Anytime! And remember if you have any problems come see your big sis ok?**

**KONAKONA: Ok, thank you Nee-san, I love you.**

**NANAKON: Love you more!**

**KONAKONA: Giggles. X3**

**KONAKONA LOGGED OFF**

Feeling refreshed after her talk with her surrogate big sister and ready to take on the challenges of the day Konata went about getting ready. She put on a pair of pale pink underwear and then a pair of tan shorts, after that she chose her shirt it was a gray Tee shirt with blue sleeves and big red letters on the front that spelled. THERE IS NO GOD BUT HARUHI!

After getting a pair of flip-flops, she went downstairs to make a quick snack before they left.

"Hey dad, want something to snack on?" The younger blunette ask the older.

"No that is ok; don't you and Yutaka have to be leaving soon?" The older man casually asked.

"Yeah as soon as she is ready." Konata said as she rummaged through the fridge.

"I am ready now Onee-chan!" The tiny girl said as she seemingly popped out of nowhere, startling her uncle and cousin.

"From now on you have to stomp really loud as you walk so we know you are coming." An exasperated otaku said as she clutched her chest.

"Oh ok!" The younger girl smiled.

* * *

Minami, Patty, and Hiyori were waiting at the train station for the two smaller girls, they were late, and Minami was getting antsy.

"Calm down Minami-chan, they will be here soon." Patty said as she patted her friends' shoulders.

"I'm worried about her." Minami said in a faraway voice.

"ACK, Tissues I need tissues." Hiyori said as she frantically rummaged through her bag to try and find something to stop her nosebleed.

The three of them heard a soft thumping sound and they turned to see what was making the noise, what they saw could only be described as moe. Little Yutaka had on a very determined face which was emphasized by her tongue protruding from the corner of her mouth and was stomping with every step she took.

"ACK forget the tissues where is my paper!" The manga artist was now scribbling away occasionally looking up at the cute image before her.

"You did this, only you could pull off something so moe!" Patty cheered as the smaller **(In more ways than one.)** girl stood next to her.

"Yep I am the master." Konata said as she nodded and gave an approving smile to Hiyori's art.

"Did anything happen? I was worried." Minami said as she bent down and put her hand to Yutaka's forehead.

"No I am fine." The salmon haired girl said as she smiled at her self-proclaimed protector.

"ACK PATTY HELP ME, CAN'T DRAW, AND STOP NOSEBLEED AT SAME TIME!" The black haired girl shouted as the American ran over to help her friend, while Konata just laughed.

Soon they were all aboard the train to their destination, which was still unknown to Konata.

"By the way where are we headed?" The blunette questioned.

"Kagami-sempai told us not to tell you." Patty said as she waved her finger in the air.

"Oh ok, she wants to be sneaky huh." Konata laughed. _"I wonder why she doesn't want me to know."_ Konata thought for the rest of the trip, which was not too long.

"Here we are!" Patty yelled as they got off the train startling the other people getting off the train as well.

"Hey we are over here!" They heard Kagami yell.

"Ayano-chan!" Konata yelled as she ran ahead and latched onto the golden haired girl.

"Um hello Kona-chan." Ayano said nervously as she slightly hugged the small otaku back.

Kagami felt a familiar rage start to build in her yet again as the blunette's attention was taken from her; she did not like it when she was clingy with the others.

"Get off her!" Kagami shouted a little harsher then she meant to.

_"It is now or never."_ Konata thought as she prepared to face the girl she loved. "Aw is my tsundere jealous?" Konata asked as she latched onto the bigger girl, which was her love.

_"She is trying to pull it off as if nothing happened."_ Kagami thought. "Oi so why do you have to cling on me when I tell you to get off others?" Kagami asked as she lightly bopped Konata on the head knocking her off.

"So cold Kagamin~." Konata said as she laughed. _"It worked!"_ Konata thought in victory.

_"She really wants to drop everything that happened yesterday."_ Kagami thought. _"But I am not going to do that I want to know why she can't accept my love."_

"Oi so can we go already?" Misao asked snapping Kagami out of her thoughts.

"Yeah let's go it is only a few minutes walk." Kagami said as she gathered the group and started walking.

"Psst hey Tsukasa." Konata whispered.

"Yeah what is it Kona-chan?" Tsukasa answered in the same low whisper.

"Where are we going?" The blunette asked and smirked thinking she was going to win.

"Well Onee-chan said we were going to…" However, Tsukasa was cut short.

"Tsukasa I said not to tell her anything!" Kagami shouted.

"Oops sorries." Tsukasa apologized.

"AWWWW why can't I know?" Konata whined.

"We are here, so stop with the pouty act." Kagami said. _"Or I will die from its sheer cuteness."_ She added in her mind.

"A theme park?" Konata said as she looked at the sign. "That's cool I just hope I brought enough money…" Konata said as she rummaged through her bag but could not find her wallet.

"Where did it go?" Konata shouted frantically as she tried to find her wallet.

"Um Onee-chan." Yutaka said, her voice filled with guilt.

"Do you know where it went?" The blunette asked as she stopped her frantic search.

"Um yes, you see Kagami-chan said to take it out of your bag before we left." The petite girl looked down ashamed of her actions.

_"Kagami-chan?"_ Konata questioned in her mind but now was not the time for that. "Kagami why would you do that?" Konata looked at the bigger girl who was smiling.

"We can't have you spending the last of your money, so today I'm treating you to whatever you want." Kagami said as she bought Konata's ticket.

"Um ok I guess." Konata said quickly before she could get any more flustered.

"So what should we do?" Miyuki asked politely when they all got into the park.

"Let's go on the scrambler!" Misao yelled as she ran in the direction of the ride waving her arms, and startling a few people along the way.

"That is ok I don't really want to ride any rides." Konata said as she started making her way to a park bench.

"Why is that Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked sweetly.

"I just don't do theme park rides." The otaku answered as she rubbed the back of her head and laughed nervously.

"Nope you are getting on some rides and that is final." Kagami said as her and Patty pulled the littler girl towards the ride.

"Well ok maybe one." Konata sighed in defeat, as she looked at all the attention they were getting.

Patty, Kagami, Konata, Misao, Hiyori, and Miyuki all got off the scrambler; however, it was Misao, Patty, and Hiyori that looked the worst.

"I told you not to spin it so fast." The manga artist complained to her two friends.

"The faster the better." The fanged girl said as she stood up straight and almost fell over.

They all took a seat on a large park bench. "Hey Onee-chan would you like to come with me, Minami, and Tsukasa-chan on the train ride?" Yutaka asked with big pleading eyes.

"I don't like theme park rides I don't want to…" Konata looked into those big green eyes and saw a younger her who longed for friends to play with and had to give in, even if the train ride was a little kid ride.

Konata sighed as she stood up and was pulled over to the line. "Why didn't you make Kagami come?" Konata questioned.

"Because she said she wouldn't go on the baby rides." Tsukasa said with a smile as the man fastened her and Konata to the little car.

_"Wow that makes me feel a lot better about this."_ Konata thought sarcastically, then she noticed something everyone on the train ride was a little kid accompanied by an older guardian.

"Wait a minute! Are you telling me that I am supposed to be a little kid so you can get on?" Konata said as she poked Tsukasa in the ribs, her answer was a little giggle before the ride started.

As the four got off the ride, the man at the gate gave her and Yutaka a lollipop.

_"That was embarrassing."_ Konata thought. _"At least everyone doesn't know."_ The blunette turned the corner and saw her friends laughing loudly.

"Hey Konata that was great, you were so cute when Tsukasa-chan convinced you to raise your hands." Patty laughed. "Just like a little kid!"

"Oh ya?" Konata smirked as she tackled her friend to the ground. "This lollipop is about a year old." Konata said with a mischievous voice as she unwrapped the sucker and held Patty's arms trying to force it in her friends' mouth.

"No forgive me Konata-sama." Patty giggled as she tried to get away.

This sight had not only the group of friends laughing but a lot of people had gathered around to see the funny fight going on.

"But Patty it is your favorite flavor." The blunette exclaimed as she almost got the year old candy into the blonds' mouth.

"No forgive my insolence." Patty laughed as Konata tickled her sides for a few minutes before getting up; as soon as she did, the crowd that had gathered exploded in applauds. Both girls bowed and said in unison. "If you want to see more come to the cosplay café!" They did their little hand heart symbol and stood for pictures, finally the crowd dispersed.

"That was so funny." Misao said as she finally stopped laughing.

"I say we ride another ride." Kagami said as she and the group started walking around the park.

"What do you want to ride Konata?" Kagami asked her best friend and would be lover.

"I told you I don't want to ride any." Konata said as she waved her hand.

"Then I will pick one." Kagami said as she started looking around.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever." Konata said dismissively

"There we are going to ride that." Kagami said as she pointed to a huge ferris wheel.

"No I don't want to ride that." Konata said as her eyes widened and she started to walk back.

"That is what you said about all of them now let's go." Kagami said as once again her and Patty grabbed the little otaku and began to drag her towards the ride.

"No you don't understand I can't ride that one." Konata said as she made a valiant effort to get away but failed under the might of her two bigger friends.

"It holds six me, Konata, Patty, Misao who else?" Kagami asked as she got in line.

"I would love to ride." Miyuki said.

"I would as well." Ayano piped in.

"Ok us three on this side and you three on that side." Kagami said as she and the shaking blunette boarded the ride.

**The right side of the box was Konata, then Kagami, then Patty. The left side was Miyuki, then Ayano, then Misao. Konata and Miyuki are facing.**

As the ride started to move, the little otaku started to shake more violently.

"Are you ok Konata?" Kagami asked as she saw her friends' state. The blunette was looking straight at her hands, which were going white from how hard she was gripping the handle bar, and she was trembling all over.

"Konata-san are you afraid of heights?" Miyuki asked quickly, and she got her answer as they made it to the top, the wind blew rather hard and it rocked the box they were riding in and this had done it a tear fell from Konata's face.

_"No I don't cry! They beat that out of me!"_ Konata yelled at herself for being a baby. _"But lately I can't seem to help it."_ Just then another huge gust rocked their box even more, cause Konata to nearly pass out, tears occasionally falling from her face.

"It's ok Konata we are almost down." Kagami tried to comfort. _"It is all my fault I made her get on this ride."_

Ayano reached over and put her hand on Kagami's shoulder and smiled, Kagami mouthed the word thanks before returning her attention on the scared little girl beside her.

As the ride ended all the girls got off except for Konata, Misao and Patty went to tell the others what happened, while Kagami, Ayano, and Miyuki tried to get Konata out with the help of the woman running the ride.

"It is ok now little miss, you are on the ground." The women said, she had dealt with this type of thing before.

"I…I…I'm sorry." Konata chocked out holding back her tears.

Nobody understood until the woman noticed that the floor of the box was wet, she bent down and whispered to Kagami. "She was so scared she wet herself, would you mind giving her your jacket to cover up until you can get to the locker room?"

Kagami looked at the floor of the box and the nodded as she climbed into it. "Hey Konata here use this till we get you to the locker room." Kagami said as she held out her jacket.

Konata had never felt more embarrassed in her life, now all her friends knew her greatest fear, and they all saw her wet herself. "Thanks Kagami…" Konata said as she stepped out of the box still dripping a little but the jacket did a fine job covering it and nobody noticed as they made their way to the locker room.

Kagami had her arm around Konata's shoulders and was trying her best to comfort the girl. "You guys go enjoy the rest of the day we will meet up with you soon, oh and Miyuki that thing we were looking at in the gift shop while they were on the train ride could you buy that?" Kagami handed Miyuki her wallet.

"Of course I will be right back." Miyuki said as all the girls left the tsundere and the otaku alone in the locker room.

* * *

"First off let's get those wet clothes off, it may be summer, but you will still catch a cold." Kagami said as she led the blunette into the shower room.

"Alright Kagami…" Konata sniffed as she started to strip so she could get a quick warm shower.

"Kagami-san?" Miyuki called and Kagami came back into the main locker room.

"Thanks Miyuki!" Kagami said as she hugged the younger girl.

"Kagami-san I also want you to have this." Miyuki said as she handed Kagami a small certificate.

"What is this?" Kagami asked right before as Miyuki explained.

"I can really have this?" Kagami asked shocked.

"I want to do anything I can to get you two together, I have thought for a long time you two were perfect for each other." Miyuki said and smiled.

Kagami blushed. "There is so much planning, I have to get a hotel and..." However, Miyuki stopped her.

"Leave it to me, ok Kagami." Miyuki smiled and so did Kagami as they hugged once more.

"Thank you again Miyuki." Kagami said as her blush started to fade.

"Any time now I will let you talk to Konata-san." In addition, with that the moe lordess left.

Kagami walked back to the shower room and found Konata had just finished and had a towel wrapped around her. "I don't have money for the dryers." Konata said in an ashamed voice still not looking up at Kagami.

"Don't worry I bought these for you." Kagami said as she handed Konata some clothes.

"Thank you…" Konata went into a dressing booth and quickly came back out dressed in her new clothes. A pair of pale green panties were hidden by a single white dress, a beautiful dress that made Konata look like and angel, she had tied up her hair in to a ponytail.

Kagami was stunned she had imagined Konata would look great in that but she never thought she would look that great. "You look so beautiful Kona." Kagami said and Konata blushed.

"I guess we should go find the others." Konata said but was stopped by Kagami.

"We have some time come here, and sit by me." Kagami said as she patted the spot on the bench beside her.

Konata sat down and Kagami wrapped her arms around the littler girl and held her close before saying. "Now tell me why you can't accept my love Kona."

The blunette fidgeted but could not get away so she sighed. "It is the same reason I am Yuri." Konata said and Kagami could hear the hurt in her voice, Konata took a deep breath before continuing.

"My mom died when I was about two so I never really knew her, so needless to say I didn't really know how to act like a girl." Konata had tears slowly rolling down her face as Kagami cuddled her close.

"When my mom died my dad kind of lost it every time he saw me he saw my mom and he hated it, so other than to feed me and keep me safe he completely ignored me for most of my life." Konata said to Kagami's surprise.

"But Konata…" Kagami started.

"I know I said he got me into anime and manga and he did, just not the way I said." The blunette took a deep breath to try to control the tears. "I thought if I did the same things he did he would like me more, he has told me he is sorry for that and that is why he does so much for me now, but until I turned 16 I think, he had nothing really to do with me."

Kagami was completely speechless not only did she not have a mom growing up but also she did not really have a dad either.

"So I got into all the weird dating Sims, which I thought was normal so when I got into grade school I talked about what I knew, all the kids found out what a freak I was and completely ignored me nobody even talked to me except the teachers." Konata was crying a little harder now.

"Konata…" Kagami started to say but was cut off by the girl she was holding.

"So for that time I grew up almost completely alone, then I moved on to middle school…" Konata paused as she took another deep breath. "A few of the boys from my grade school move to the same middle school as me and started telling everyone about the freak Izumi, I had no chance at making friends there." Konata broke the hug and looked at Kagami with red puffy eyes.

_"She has been hurt so bad in her life, why? She is such a sweet person."_ Kagami thought.

"One day after school a group of boys walked up to me, half were my old classmates. The leader and oldest one of the group did the talking he asked me about my hobbies, he sounded so sincere and I was so desperate for a friend I told him about everything, then it happened." Konata sobbed a couple times before she continued.

"Before I knew it I had been slapped in the face, and knocked to the ground. They were all laughing at me as I laid there, I tried to get up and fight back but it was no use the leader punched me in the gut so hard it knocked the wind out of me and I started to cry." Konata's tears were falling softly now and Kagami knew she was holding them back the best she could.

"The more I cried the more they hit me, every day after school no matter where I tried to exit they found me and beat me, saying things like 'Quit crying you deserve this' and eventually I took it without crying. I don't cry anymore Kagami I'm not weak!" Konata shouted as she proved herself wrong by crying harder.

_"Not true Kona I have never seen anyone more weak then you are right now."_ Kagami thought.

"They thought it was a fun game and I was their toy, that is why I'm so athletic but don't do any sports Kagami, I had to be quick to out run them for almost my whole time being at middle school I would try to run away and they would catch, and beat me." Konata said as she shifted herself on the bench.

"That is why I'm not smart; I spent all my time worrying about them or hiding myself and my sorrow in my gaming world, not studying." Konata looked down ashamed.

_"And I always get on to her about it, the truth is she wouldn't know how since she had never done it before."_ Kagami was feeling more sadness well up inside her for her love.

"So finally I got faster and was able to run away from them, the cuts and bruises started to fade and I felt like things were going to be ok, then a group of girls came and said they were wrong to judge me the way they were and they wanted to be friends." Konata's voice was dripping with sorrow, and Kagami knew that this was not going to end well.

"They lured me away from the main school building and into an ally were I was jumped by the group of boys, they beat me to a new extreme Kagami they beat me with weapons." Konata lifted her new dresses sleeve and showed Kagami the scar on her arm, and then she pulled it up in the back and showed her the scar on her back.

"They told me no one could ever love me and it is true." Konata said bitterly. "They told me they were going to kill me, if my cousin Yui had not been driving by…" At this point Konata broke into full blown sobbing as Kagami grabbed her and pulled her close.

"That is why I hate boys Kagami and that is why no one can ever love me." Konata sobbed as she cried into Kagami's shirt.

"Shhh, it's ok now, it's ok I'm here for you." Kagami comforted rubbing the small girls back; Konata had gone through a lot and had a pretty horrible childhood, but Kagami was going to make sure that this girl was well loved from now on; she would protect her little Kona at all costs.

After about ten minutes, Konata quieted down, and Kagami spoke first. "I don't care what those nasty boys said you can be loved, you have a ton of friends who love you for who you are, and you have me who loves you with all my heart." Kagami said as she wiped the tears from the blunette's cheeks.

"But it is not possible." The little otaku whined.

"Then let me prove it to you, come with me to Tokyo this weekend, just me and you." Kagami said with a smile. "I will treat you."

"But Kagami…" Konata could not finish because Kagami put a finger on her lips.

"Please let me prove my love for you." Kagami said with a never wavering genuine smile.

"Ok Kagami you win I'll go, but you won't convince me because I know the truth." Konata said as she forced a small smile onto her lips.

"We will see." Kagami said with a small giggle.

* * *

Are you sure it is alright to leave without telling them?" Konata asked as she waited for the next train with Kagami.

Yeah I texted them." Kagami said, she was bursting with happiness because Konata insisted they hold hands all the way to their homes, and Kagami could not be happier. _"Three more days and I will prove my love for you thanks to Miyuki." _Kagami thought as their train pulled in._ "And I won't let you hurt anymore."_

With that, they boarded the train still holding hands.

* * *

**Ending Notes: I kind of like Nanako in the motherly role but that won't fit in the way I want my story to go so she takes a place as the older sister figure.**

**I did not come up with the word "Sorries" that Tsukasa used that was all **_**DoubleBoxEven**_**! However, I could not help it that is so something I could see her say I just had to use it. Please do not hate me **_**Box**_**!**

**The Scrambler is a ride at an amusement park near where I live it goes in all different directions and you can control the spin speed.**

**What could Konata be afraid of? I decided Heights.**


	12. I'll Prove My Love

**Authors Notes: Wow took a while for this one, sorry about that but I had an idea that just would not go away so I had to right it. I have had a few people ask me why I right FanFiction and try to put as much detail, love, and character into my stories, well the answer is simple I want to be a manga writer and this is great practice. Please review! In addition, thank you for the fifty-five Reviews I have gotten so far! I hope you continue to enjoy my stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

Kagami was busy packing for their trip to the city, and was going over her plan in her mind.

_"Now Konata won't accept my love unless I do something big to prove it…"_ Kagami thought as she packed a pair of shorts into a red duffle bag. _"That is why I can't chicken out now, Miyuki went through all that trouble to get the hotel and send the video…"_ However, her sister entering her room cut Kagami's thoughts short.

"Hey one of your teachers is here." Matsuri said as she led a tall blonde-haired woman into the elder Hiiragi twins' room.

"Oh, hello Kuroi-sensei why are you here?" Kagami asked a bit puzzled by why Konata's homeroom teacher was now in her bedroom, during summer break no less.

"I came to talk to you about Kona-chan." The elder otaku said with a slight grin, because she got Kagami to blush. _"Konata is right she is easily flustered."_ Kuroi thought.

"W-well what about her?" Kagami asked as she focused more on packing.

"I don't want to see her hurt…" Nanako trailed off, but her tone was one of utmost seriousness.

"What do you mean?" Kuroi had the tsundere's full attention.

"I mean if this is all some kind of joke then…" The teacher started but was swiftly interrupted.

"I would never joke about my love for that sweet, kind, and lovable little otaku!" Kagami shouted in rage, who does this woman think she is coming into her house and dare insult her about her love for Konata, who did she think she was?

Kuroi stood there for about a minute her face solemn and never changing, which made Kagami rethink the idea of yelling at a teacher but those thoughts were dismissed as that said teacher started to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Kagami was a little stunned at this response to her completely serious statement.

"That is exactly how I thought you would respond." Kuroi said as she calmed down.

"That is terrible; you got me all upset just like Konata would." Kagami pouted as she turned her attention to packing again.

"Yeah well she is my little sister, what you gonna do?" Kuroi said with a warm smile, as Kagami looked at her a little skeptical.

"And how is she your little sister?" Kagami questioned.

"Come sit on the bed I will explain it." The tall blonde said as she waved the younger girl over to sit beside her.

She then began to tell her how she met Konata. "It was right after the middle school graduation, she was walking home, and I was coming out of a bar." Kuroi said as she leaned back so she was resting on her elbows.

"She was crying and had cut all over her, so I told her to come to my place and I would help clean her up. I was drunk and she was a minor so I'm not sure why she did but she helped me to my place." The teacher said as if this was one of her best memories.

"We got inside and I got her some band aids, then she proceeded to tell me about her life, and I mean all of it." Kuroi laughed at this as the memories of their conversation flooded back to her. "I told her that I was on one of the same games she plays and that we should talk more." Kagami leaned back as well, finding it really easy to relax around this person.

"In the end we talked more, hung out, and I took her places then she started calling me Nee-san and I didn't have a problem with it, she is my little sister…"Kuroi stopped as she sat up with Kagami. "Be good to her, she has been through a lot… But I can say this she loves you more then you can imagine and has for a long time…" Moreover, with that the teacher left Kagami standing alone in her room.

_"She isn't so bad after all…"_ Kagami thought as she started to finish her packing.

* * *

Konata had finished packing and was playing a bit of her online game before she had to go, when she heard a commotion from the other room and she got up to investigate.

_"What could Yu-chan be up to?"_ Konata thought as she pressed her head up against the door.

"I got Minami's magazine!" Yutaka giggled from inside the room.

"Give it back Yu-chan I don't want you to see what I was reading!" Minami yelled frantically right before Konata heard a soft crashing noise.

"Hehehe missed me missed me now you got to kiss me!" Yutaka chanted as Minami had obviously failed to catch the tiny girl.

Konata heard a swift scruff of the carpet and a soft thump. "If you really want me too…" Minami trailed off, Konata could not help it even if she was destroying a very intimate moment.

"Got yeah!" The blunette yelled as she quickly opened the door and took a picture, and she was not disappointed in what she saw. Minami was on top of the small girl pinning her arms down, Yutaka still had the magazine in one hand, their faces were only centimeters apart, and they both wore a bright red blush.

"Sempai please delete that…" Minami said in a shaky voice.

"Are you kidding? This is great you two are so cute!" Konata said as she locked her camera. "And besides I have this deal with Hiyori…"

"Are you really going to give that picture to Tamura-san?" Yutaka said with just as shaky a voice as her Mint haired protector did.

"Yep, you two stay cute!" Konata squealed as she left.

Minami turned and faced Yutaka. "I'm not letting you read that." Minami said with a firm but gentle voice.

"Then you are going to have to bribe it away from me." Yutaka said, as their faces slowly got closer and closer…

**(Ding, Dong)**

"That is Kagami! I'll get it!" The short blunette yelled as she flew down the stairs to the front door.

"Hiya Kagamin~!" The little otaku said as she opened the door.

"Hi Kona ready, all packed, and ready to go?" Kagami asked with a grin because she got Konata to blush at the use of that nickname.

"Yep all set." Konata said as she quickly recovered from her embarrassment.

"All right let's go then." Kagami said as she picked up the smaller girls bag and started walking to her moms' car.

"Hey Kagami I can carry my own bag." Konata said as she ran to catch up with her fleeting friend.

"I got it." Kagami said as she loaded the luggage into the trunk.

"Oh bye daddy!" Konata yelled back into the house before hopping in the car.

"Hello Konata-chan." Miki said as she started down the road.

"Hello Mrs. Hiiragi." Konata smiled happily.

After explaining how they were getting to Tokyo first by car, then by train they had idle conversation until they reached the train station.

"Are you sure you two will be alright?" Miki asked a little worried about the two girls.

"We will be fine mom, I'll see you later." Kagami said as she grabbed both girls' luggage again.

"Come on Kagamin~ I can get it." Konata pouted.

All Kagami did was laugh, after they were on the train the conductor said it would be about a three hour trip to Tokyo.

"Well might as well do something useful." Konata said as she pulled out her Ds.

"You call that something useful?" Kagami sneered.

"Would you prefer I pay attention to you instead Kagami-sama?" Konata said in an obnoxiously loud voice, which got them a lot of unwanted attention.

"Just be quiet and play your stupid game." The blushing tsundere looked away while Konata just laughed.

After about thirty minutes, Konata started to sway back and forth, and these actions did not go unnoticed by Kagami. "Are you ok?" Kagami finally asked, but got no response.

"Konata?" Kagami looked over and saw the small girl was completely asleep sitting up, sighing and turning off her Ds Kagami gently lowered Konata so that she was lying in her lap.

* * *

"Kona… Hey Kona…" Konata could hear her name being called and she could feel someone gently shaking her but she was too comfortable to want to move, but this person was persistent.

"Five more minutes." Konata mumbled and buried her face deeper into this amazing pillow whatever it was.

"We have to get off now silly." Konata heard Kagami's soothing voice say, as she looked up she noticed a few things, first she was resting in Kagami's lap, and two there were a ton of people looking at them whispering about how cute they were.

"Yeah right, I knew that." Konata said as she sat up with a faint pink blush still on her face.

"Did you sleep ok?" Kagami asked as she gathered their things.

"Yes thank you…" Konata said looking down not wanting Kagami to see her blush.

"Let's see we can't get our room till later so let's put our stuff in a locker." Kagami said as they got off the train.

"So where are we going first?" Konata said practically bouncing up and down.

"Well the main thing today doesn't start for two hours, so I guess till, then we just hang out." Kagami said as she checked her watch.

"If that is the case I always want to check out this place." Konata said as she grabbed the blushing younger girls' hand and pulled her off to some otaku haven.

For the next two hours, they went just about everywhere and Konata had great joy in making the tsundere blush everywhere they went.

"Ok Konata it is time for your surprise." Kagami said as they stepped out into a huge traffic intersection, there were huge TVs everywhere, the bright neon lights were on, and shining.

"Where is it?" Konata asked as she looked around.

"Up there." Kagami pointed to one of the biggest TV's as she lifted Konata's head so she could see the TV.

_"Thank you Miyuki for that one free TV use…"_ Kagami thought as it came on.

The TV went black for a few seconds, and then it lit up with a red background and hearts swirling and dancing. _"I don't understand?"_ Konata thought as she watched the big TV.

Konata's eyes widened because out of nowhere Kagami appeared on the screen. "Hello my name is Kagami Hiiragi." The digital Kagami spoke.

"I want to let all of Tokyo and all of the world know that I love Konata Izumi." The Digi'Kagami said with a determined look in her eyes. "I know you say that it is not possible for me to love you Kona but I do with my whole heart and I want you to accept that love."

Konata had tears streaming down her cheeks and had begun walking towards the screen.

"I will always be there for you, because I love you!" The digital version of Kagami was blushing as she made a heart shape with her hands before the image disappeared and just the background was left.

Konata had made it about six feet away from Kagami by her subconscious walking before she turned around, she saw Kagami standing there blushing a little but with a big, warm smile.

"Kagami…" Konata sniffled before she broke into a run and flying tackle hugged Kagami sobbing into her shoulder.

"It's ok I'm here and I meant every word." Kagami said as she petted Konata's hair.

Konata looked up in to those deep blue eyes. "Alright Kagami you win…" Konata smiled. "I know you can love me just promise me one thing." Konata said as more tears leaked out.

"Anything…" Kagami whispered.

"Never leave me…" Konata looked up and Kagami could see genuine fear in her eyes.

"I promise… You will be mine forever." Kagami said as she kissed Konata on the forehead.

Just at that, moment a huge applauds seemingly came out of nowhere; they were so lost in the moment that they had failed to notice the HUGE crowd gathering around them.

"Yes thank you, yes, no you are awesome." Kagami and Konata said as they finally got out of that mosh pit.

"Come on Kona I will buy you some dinner." Kagami sighed glad they were finally alone.

"I have my own money you know Kagamin~." The little otaku giggled as she waved her wallet at Kagami.

"I know but we are now officially girlfriends… This is technically our first date and I want to treat you." Kagami smiled and grabbed the smaller girls' hand, causing her to blush.

"Al-alright if you say so." Konata stuttered, Kagami would never get tired of a flustered Konata.

* * *

After dinner in a nice little café, they went to the arcade and then saw a movie; by the time they were done, it was rather late at night.

"I think we need to call it a night Kagamin~, I'm getting tired today took it out of me." Konata said as she emphasized with a yawn.

"Yeah let's go get our stuff we can check into the hotel now." Kagami said with a stretch, she was tired too.

After getting their things, they got their room key and went into their bedroom suite.

"Wow it is so big!" Konata said as she ran into the bathroom. "And the bath is huge!" She shouted.

"Looks like there is only one bed." Kagami said as the blunette came back into the room.

"Guess we are going to sleep together… Are you ok with that?" Konata asked.

"I thought it would be too soon but…" Kagami started.

"No I don't mean that I mean sleep, sleep." Konata said as a dark red blush spread on her face. "Not that I don't want to it is just too soon."

"You are right." Kagami giggled it was rare she embarrassed Konata to this state. _"She seems to get this embarrassed when I am all lovey…"_ Kagami thought.

"Will you still take a bath with me?" Konata looked up and gave her best innocent face.

"I don't know Kona." Kagami looked at her skeptically.

"But I brought your duck!" Konata shouted as she produced a rubber duck from her bag.

"Alright, alright I'll go with you." Kagami giggled as she grabbed the duck and went into the bathroom.

After they took their bath, they got into their pajamas and lay down on the bed; Konata snuggled up next to Kagami as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and kissed her on the forehead.

"I still can't believe this." Konata said after a few minutes of silence. "That someone besides my family loves me for who I am."

Kagami pulled her in closer. "Well believe it or I am going to have to hit you." Kagami said as she giggled.

"Aw that's my tsundere." Konata cooed.

They chatted some more about different topics such as what they should do tomorrow, how they should tell their friend they were together, and so on.

"Hey Konata I have a question." Kagami asked.

"Hmmm?" Konata mumbled, she wanted to go to sleep.

"How come you don't like Misao?" Kagami said as she rested her head on Konata's.

Konata kind of flinched at this question but answered. "Her older brother was the leader of the group of guys that beat me every day."

"Oh… Well she didn't do anything right? Can you give her a try?" Kagami mentally slapped herself for bringing up that subject on this night of all nights.

"Yeah I guess so…" Konata trailed off with a yawn, she turned so that she was facing Kagami.

"Goodnight Kagamin~ I love you." Konata said through half lidded eyes.

"Goodnight Kona I love you too." Kagami said as she watched her lover fall asleep, and she quickly followed suit.

* * *

**Ending Notes: I think I made it seem more like Times Square...**

**AWWW a MINTAKA moment! :]**

**What were they wearing? What is Miki's cars license plate? What will Hiyori say when she sees that picture? Have you all forgotten that Konata has a video of Kagami flashing? ALL THIS AND MORE MIGHT BE ANSWERD ON THE NEXT INSTALMENT OF LUCKY LIFE: IT STARTED WITH HER BIRTHDAY!**


	13. A Day With Her

**Authors Notes: Hello everyone sorry this one isn't as long as others but what you gonna do... This is the first time I have put a full song into a chapter I'm excited! So please review I love getting on and seeing I have new reviews and P.M's!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"Kona, hey Kona." Kagami said as she gently shook the smaller girl.

"Grrrr…" Konata softly growled into the pillow making Kagami giggle.

"Come on Kona don't you want to spend the day with me?" Kagami said in a pouty voice but had a huge smile stuck on her face.

She had a smile partly from the older girls' cute morning antics that she was sure she was going to see more often, and partly because she had sat and watched Konata's sleeping face for a long time before trying to wake her up.

"But Kagamin~ it is too early!" Konata protested from the shrine, which was her pillow.

"I didn't want to use drastic measures but you leave me no choice." Kagami sighed then started to giggle.

_"What is she doing?"_ Konata thought. _"Drastic measures from Kagami can't be good, but I'm just too tired."_ Konata had started to fall asleep again but was soon up and out of the bed with a shrill scream.

"Kagami how could you!" Konata said as she rubbed her now sore bottom, which had been pinched rather hard by Kagami.

"You would not get up I had no choice." Kagami said suppressing her laughter.

"Now I don't want to be with you today." Konata said firmly as she turned away and crossed her arms.

"Don't be like that…" Kagami cooed as she grabbed the otaku from behind.

"Ka-Kagamin~?" Konata stuttered as she blushed a light pink.

"I just want to be with you and make you happy… I am sorry I will not do it again… Unless you want me too." Kagami said in the best seductive voice she could muster, which was hard since she was having a hard time suppressing giggles.

Konata was extremely flustered and had won a bright red blush from this bout. "Alright Kagami you win I will get up when you tell me." Konata said as she tried to break the hug and maybe give herself the dominating edge.

"Alright good now go get dressed and leave your wallet today is my treat." Kagami said letting the flustered girl scurry to the bathroom. _"A flustered Konata is so cute! I must see more of that side!"_ Kagami thought happily.

Konata wore a pair of tan shorts the same ones as yesterday, but instead of the pale gray tee shirt she wore yesterday, she wore a bright yellow tank top. The outfit was complete with the addition of sandals, sun visor, and a ponytail.

Kagami wore a pair of light blue jeans the same as she had worn yesterday, but instead of a dark green tee shirt, she wore a pale purple one. The outfit was complete with the addition of tennis shoes and twin tails.

Both dressed and ready they set out for a fun filled day on the town as a couple.

"I'm not good at the whole dating thing so please don't get mad at me Kagamin~." Konata said as she looked around the street to see what was there.

"Don't worry Kona that is why I'm treating you today so you can get the feel for it." Kagami smiled a very devious smile, Konata just knew she missed something in what Kagami had just said but could not figure it out.

"Look Kagami manga store!" Konata shouted as she grabbed the taller girls' hand and ran towards the store at full speed.

"Calm down you don't have to…" However, Kagami was cut off, because the little otaku had drug her right into a huge crowd, and being bigger than the dragger, the draggie was continuously bumping into people.

"I'm sor…" "My apo…" "Excus…" "KONATA!" Kagami finally yelled as they made it into the store.

"What is it Kagam…" It was Kagami's turn to cut someone off; she did so by thumping her girlfriend on the head.

"Just what were you thinking?" Kagami scolded. "I'm not nearly as small as you and I just bumped into and touched way more sweaty otaku then I ever wanted!" Kagami practically yelled.

"Ah sorry Kagamin~." Konata said and looked genuinely sorry, but just as Kagami was about to say it was ok Konata said. "I forgot you had lots of dinner last night, of course you would be nowhere near my size!"

Kagami's eye twitched a few times before her brain told her fist what to do, and that was thump the tiny blunette.

"Ow so mean Kagamin~." Konata giggled as the tsundere walked away to check out a different part of the store.

Kagami subconsciously walked into the Yaoi section. "Well I don't see Kona anywhere so it wouldn't hurt to take a quick peak…" Kagami trailed off as she picked up a doujin.

Kagami started leafing through it turning redder with every page until she was as red as a tomato.

_"This is some hard core stuff."_ Kagami thought. _"I wonder if me and Kona could ever do that?"_ Kagami's blush got three degrees deeper with that thought.

"Oh so I see my tsundere found the Yaoi! That is a good one too!" Konata said with a loud voice causing those in the vicinity to turn and look.

"SSSSSHHHHHH! I was um… I picked up the wrong one." Kagami made a feeble attempt at a lie as she sat the doujin down.

Konata had noticed that her girlfriend was only half way through when she put it back so the blunette decided to take matters into her own hands.

"Hey Kagamin~ what is that!" Konata said as she pointed at the window.

"What I don't see anything?" Kagami said confused as she turned to face Konata who was no longer there, still confused she looked back at the stack of doujin to see her Yaoi was missing, then it clicked.

"Oh no you don't!" Kagami yelled as she raced to the cash register, but was too late.

"Thank you and please come again." The cashier smiled and handed Konata her bag.

"Thank you." Konata said as she twirled around and handed the bag to Kagami. "For you my wonderful tsundere." The smaller girl said in a sing-song voice.

"Kona why would you buy me this." Kagami said in a huff trying to save her dignity, as she walked over to the cashier. "I would like to return this." Kagami said with a slight stutter.

"Only if you have the receipt maam." The cashier giggled.

Confused Kagami started looking through the bag but could not find it. "Um where…" Kagami started but saw the woman pointing behind her, as she turned around she was horrified to see what she saw… Konata ripping up the receipt.

"Wh-Wha?" Kagami Stuttered.

"Enjoy that Kagamin~!" Konata cooed as she started to drag the blushing girl out of the store as the cashier just giggled and waved.

* * *

After walking back to the hotel, because Kagami refused to carry that 'thing' around all day they went to a small café for lunch.

"I still can't believe you would do that, and didn't I tell you to leave your wallet at the hotel?" Kagami said as she took a sip from her tea.

"You know you are happy I got it for you!" The otaku cheered. "Such a tsundere!"

"Shush, I told you not to call me that!" Kagami said as her cheeks flared up again, however she did not really mind.

"What should we do now?" Konata asked as she jumped up.

"Well we could go up Tokyo Tower I hear the view is great!" Kagami said dreamily

"Uh-um s-sure if yo-you want…" Konata said as she slowly sat back down.

"Hey what is the matter Kona?" Kagami asked seeing her otaku slightly shaking and looking anywhere but at her. _"DUH! She is afraid of heights, Kagami you idiot."_ The taller girl mentally slapped herself.

"I'm sorry Kona I completely forgot, we will do something else." Kagami said in a hushed tone, as if someone was waiting to pick on Konata for having a fear.

"No it is ok, you really want to go so we should." Konata said. "Besides I need to stop being such a baby anyway." Konata looked at the ground ashamed.

"Hey stop that, you are not a baby." Kagami said in an authoritative tone.

"Kagami you don't understand." Konata whined quite adorably.

"Stop beating yourself up because you have a fear everybody does." Kagami said with a warm smile.

"That can't be true you aren't afraid of anything." Konata said as she locked eyes with Kagami, she could feel love pouring into her from those beautiful blue eyes.

"I am afraid of something." Kagami said as she stood up, walked over, and sat down beside Konata.

"I am afraid of being alone, I am short tempered, stingy, and not all that cute so I am always afraid that everyone will leave me." Kagami said still smiling but Konata could tell it was not as warm anyone.

"I think you are cute Kagami…" Konata said in a whisper. "And I will never leave you…" After saying this, the small girl looked down again.

Seeing her opportunity to get some revenge for earlier and make them both happy she leaned over and strongly hugged the blunette. "Thank you so much you lovable little otaku!" Kagami said a little louder then necessary to attract attention to them, which it did.

Konata now blushing brightly scanned the café to find a few people looking at them smiling; she wanted to break away but just could not seem to do it so she just hugged back.

"We will be together forever…" The blunette mumbled.

"Forever and for always…" The taller of the two said as she hugged a little tighter.

* * *

The rest of the day went on perfect, they did some karaoke, played around in a mall, got ice cream, and went to a pet shop, the whole time holding hands. It was getting a little dark out but Konata insisted on walking through the big park, which was virtually empty except for a few couples other then themselves.

"I have a question Kona." Kagami said as they sat on a bench in front of a fountain, which was currently off.

"What is it Kagamin~?" The blunette said as she sat beside the taller girl.

"During karaoke how come you didn't sing in your real voice?" The twin-tailed girl asked as she slipped an arm around her girlfriend, even though it was summer it was still a little cold at dusk.

"I um… Did use it?" Konata said a bit confused.

"No I have heard you sing in the bathroom before when you thought I wasn't listening." Kagami smiled as the older girl was getting flustered at being found out. "You have a beautiful voice why don't you use it?" She asked.

"It isn't that good…" Konata mumbled into the tsundere's shoulder trying to hide her blush.

"Will you sing something for me?" Kagami asked sweetly.

"N-n-now?" Konata asked gulping. "What if someone else hears?" Konata was getting nervous.

_"How can I say no to Kagami?"_ She thought.

"Please Kona, and besides if someone else hears it is not like they are going to do anything." Kagami gave her small love a gentle squeeze to show it was alright.

"I get to pick the song?" Konata asked.

"Yes." The taller girl said as she released a little to give her otaku some room.

"Ok hear I go." Konata said as she took a large breath in and began her song.

…

_"Have I felt this day would once come...?"_

_"My heart puzzled with love is swaying, and swaying, 'till it hurts."_

_"The deep sorrows no one is aware of."_

_"For some reason gets carried on too, just as if it was like my beloved person."_

…

_"On a little star, that is me, a single drop of love sprouted."_

_"I can't fight my fear of losing people."_

_"A prayer to the moon and a prayer to the stars engrave the path I should go with in my heart."_

_"The reason why my tears are getting hot…"_

_"Is a destined Piece of Love, a Piece of Heart I was able to encounter."_

…

Kagami had tears streaming down her cheeks as she heard Konata's angelic voice, while all the other couples had subconsciously walked over closer to the girl with the beautiful voice.

…

_"If I'd show you the whole me, would my heart get stolen…?"_

_"But still, I have the strength to throw my cloth."_

_"That's because I could be together with my beloved person."_

…

_"My huge dreams are far… But I can't stop going for them."_

_"In case it's the love that can only fill my heart…"_

_"A prayer to the wind and a prayer to the rain I can feel the storm coming even now."_

_"The two that in the end become one are…"_

_"A true Piece of Love and Pain of Love before I can meet you."_

…

Kagami could hear the music even though there was none.

Kagami looked over at Konata… Her eyes were closed as she sang in the best voice she could, all for Kagami. Kagami then looked around and saw the couples standing embracing each other looking into each other's eyes with love.

_"This is the power of love…"_ Kagami though as Konata continued singing for her.

…

_"On a little star, that is me, a single drop of love sprouted."_

_"I can't fight my fear of losing people."_

_"A prayer to the moon and a prayer to the stars engrave the path I should go with in my heart."_

_"The reason why my tears are getting hot…"_

_"Is a destined Piece of Love, a Piece of Heart I was able to encounter."_

…

As Konata finished she opened her eyes slightly crying and looked over at Kagami, their eyes locked into each other's gaze just like all the other couples.

"It was beautiful Kona…" Kagami said as she leaned in closer to her little otaku.

"Kagami I love you…" Konata said as she also leaned in closer.

"I love you too…" Kagami said right before their lips made contact.

It was an intense feeling neither had ever felt before, they could feel the others' love and passion flowing into them, although it felt like hours the kiss was only about twenty seconds long.

Right as they were about to break apart the fountain came on fully illuminated by beautiful lights.

They sat there in silence just watching the fountain and enjoying an intense feeling of love the other was emitting until Kagami broke the silence.

"Hey Kona." She said quietly.

"Yes Kagamin~?" The Blunette asked just as quiet.

"Was that song from an anime?" The taller girl asked.

"My tsundere knows me well." The otaku giggled.

"Yeah not hard to guess coming from my little otaku." The tsundere smiled.

They both looked into each other's eyes again and started to giggle.

* * *

**Ending Notes: The song was Piece Of Love by Mayumi Asano.**

**The song was originally wrote and sung in Japanese so the translation is not 100% accurate, also to get the full feel of Konata singing the song you have to hear it sung in Japanese by its original artist: .com/watch?v=NoDi3Smao8o&feature=related**

**As long as Kagami is lovey first she will always have the advantage. :]**

**Ok guys help me out! Should I end the story hear and write the rest of my ideas as a sequel story? Should I end it hear and start a new project? Or should I just make this story longer? I need your feedback!**


	14. What Happens In The Home

**Author Notes: Hey everyone! I have decided to continue this story! Yay clap, clap, clap! Sorry that this one took so long to get out, but I went through and retyped this several times over and I still do not like it... I will explain more about why this is my least favorite chapter in my ending notes. Please review and tell me what you think! In addition, please be critical any flaw or mistake please point it out thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"Wake up sleepy head…" Kagami cooed as she gently shook the sleeping older girl.

"No, so warm and soft." Konata said sleepily as she nuzzled into the tsundere's lap

"You are going to miss your stop." Kagami said with a slightly more stern voice.

"But Kagamiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…." The little otaku whined as Kagami forced her into a sitting position.

After about five minutes, Konata was fully awake and regaining her hyperactive tendencies, she began to bounce up and down on the train seat attracting a lot of attention.

"Oh come on settle down a little, act your age." A slightly blushing Kagami said with a huff, she would never admit it but she loved how Konata acted all cute like a little kid.

"Kagamin~ is no fun!" Konata exclaimed loudly as she pointed an accusatory fingure at the twin-tailed girl, gaining said girl the entire cars attention.

"Hey don't just say stuff like that! And keep your voice down." Kagami hissed her voice dripping venom even though she was completely flushed.

"Yes maam!" Konata said as she saluted the taller girl and sat down.

"At ease…" Kagami said ending in a giggle.

The crowed had went back to doing whatever it was they were doing and now the two girls were completely ignored.

"Hey Kona, do you want me to come with you to your house?" Kagami asked knowing how hard it was to tell your parents you were Yuri.

"Nah that's ok Kagami I can still come over tonight though right?" The littler girl asked sweetly.

"Kona you are always welcome at my house." The bigger girl said as she looked into those big happy green eyes longer then she thought. "Ah it is your stop Kona!" Kagami half shouted as she saw the stop they were at, getting attention again.

"Okay I will see you later then!" Konata said as she exited the train.

"I can't wait." Kagami thought with a smile.

The last thing she heard before the doors shut completely was an exasperated Konata shouting… "I am going to drown in my own sweat, why is it so friggen' hot! ACK my Nagoya accent slipped out!"

Kagami giggled in her mind as she re took her seat. "An anime reference… She will never change…"

* * *

Konata was so hot she felt like she was melting, and not the good kind like when she kissed Kagami, however, she practically ran to her house anyways.

"I am home!" Konata shouted happily, as she walked in.

"Konata we need to have a talk." Sojiro said in a voice Konata was not used to, one of authority.

"Yes daddy?" Konata said a little afraid to tell her dad now.

"First would you like some lemonade? It is awful hot." The elder blunette said with a slight smile.

_"There it is if he is smiling then he can't be too mad."_ Konata thought as she took a seat at the table.

"Konata I would like to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer them truthfully." Sojiro said again with his authoritative voice.

"Okay daddy, ask away." Konata said as she eased back into her chair. _"He probably just found I took one of his games again."_ Konata thought with glee at how silly her dad could be.

"You know how much your mother and I love you right?" Sojiro asked with an almost unnoticeable clamor in his voice.

A little stunned at the question Konata sat up and put her drink down. "Of course I know that."

"Keep that in mind…" The older otaku said as he stood up to emphasis he was the bigger of the two and what he said goes. "I won't allow you to like Kagami Hiiragi, she is a fine girl, but I cannot accept you being Yuri."

Konata felt a hundred different pains going through her body, her mind was slowly losing the will to focus and she just wanted to curl up and cry, she finally had someone who loved her for being her and now her dad wouldn't allow it? She finally was able to choke out a response after about two minutes of silence. "How?"

"Kagami's older sister called and let it slip, Matsuri I think." Sojiro said as he walked over and was about to put a consoling hand on his daughters shoulder, it hurt him so deeply to see her hurting but being Yuri went against all of Kanata's plans for Konata's future.

As he reached out his hand, it was slapped away, as Konata shifted to the other side of the table facing her father. "You can't do this!" She yelled at him. "She loves me for me and I love her too!"

"You don't know what real love is and in time you will get over this." Sojiro said as he let her see a little hurt he was feeling because of this.

"I do to! It is the same love you and mom had!" Konata shouted biting back her tears.

"That is enough! As your parent I forbid you from seeing that girl!" Sojiro yelled as blind fury started to creep its way into him, how dare she compare his and Kanata's love to that of a disgusting Yuri couple.

"Ha parent do not make me laugh you were never a father to me!" Konata yelled in pure despair as those years of him practically ignoring her started to flood back to her.

"That is it until you relies how morally wrong you are then I don't want to see you in this house again, when I get back you had better be gone!" Sojiro yelled as he stormed out of the house.

After about a minute of stunned silence Konata dropped to her knees and started to cry. "What have I done…?"

_"Oh Kanata all I wanted to do was make your dreams for her come true now look what I have done…"_ Sojiro thought as he walked on.

After about an hour of Konata laying on the dining room floor bawling her eyes out, she got up and walked towards her room. "I am going to see Kagami got to be happy…"

Konata packed a rolling suitcase and her backpack full of her favorite anime and manga, not to mention her D.S and computer hard drive.

As the tiny blunette was going through her shelf since she had a feeling she was not going to see it in a while she found her old photo album. "Mamma…" She whispered as she flipped through the pages. "You would still love and except me right...?" Konata chose her favorite picture and stuffed it into her bag as well.

"Yu-chan?" Konata called out but received no answer. _"Must be at Minami's…"_ She thought.

However, Yutaka was curled up under her bed crying, she knew she should talk to her Onee-chan but she was just so upset at what she just heard…

* * *

After walking 35 minutes to Kagami's house Konata was feeling rather tired not to mention she was covered in sweat. _"Come on KonaKona you can do this, you are low on heath and this boss is huge but you have beat tougher."_ She thought to herself as she made it to the front door but quickly turned around and walked back to the sidewalk.

After trying several times to no avail Konata thought to herself. "I just can't do it! I wish I could just character change." Konata looked up as if it was about to magically happen. "Where is your guardian chara when you need them!" She shouted forgetting where she was.

"Hey were you ever going to come in tonight?" Kagami's older sister Inori asked as she suppressed a giggle.

"I uh was just about to…" The blunette said as she intently flushed.

"Don't try to lie to me kiddo I have been watching you from the window for ten minutes." Inori said as she failed at suppressing her laughter making Konata blush more.

"Well um you see…" Konata blurted out franticly waving her arms.

"Come on Kagami is waiting for you." Inori said warmly as she led the younger girl inside. "Kagami your _girlfriend_ is here!" Inori laughed as she put as much emphasis on 'girlfriend' as she could.

"Hey Kona! How are you…" Kagami started happily, but soon lost her glee when she saw Konata's face, her eyes were blood shot from crying so long and she seemed really fatigued.

"Hey are you alright? You don't look so good." The older twin said as she felt her little otaku's forehead.

"I am fine really." Konata said with a smile that obviously forced.

"I am sure she is just tired from the walk because it is so humid, after a bath she should feel right as rain!" Inori said in her big sister voice as she grabbed Konata's hand and led her upstairs after winking to Kagami.

"I hope Inori is right…" Kagami absentmindedly said aloud right as her mom walked in.

"Don't worry so much dear." Miki said as she hugged her daughter.

"But she was supposed to tell her dad about us today and now she is all upset I wonder what happened?" Kagami said getting more upset by the minute.

"Well why don't we call and find out." Miki said with a smile as she picked up the phone and dialed the Izumi house.

Kagami felt a glimmer of hope but was soon demolished when she heard her moms half of the conversation. "But Sojiro…" Miki said as she looked at Kagami nervously. "She is your daughter though… Hello?" With that, Miki hung up.

"W-well what happened?" Kagami asked but she already knew the answer.

"It would seem that he disowned her…"Miki said sadly at first but then told Kagami to quickly gather the family before Konata got out of the bath.

"My poor Konata…" Kagami thought.

The bath did help after about twenty minutes of soaking Konata got out feeling very refreshed and since she had washed her face, any signs of fatigue were gone.

"Come on KonaKona be happy, if not for you do it for Kagamin~!" Konata cheered softly as she looked for her clothes then it dawned on her she had packed so much of the other stuff she forgot to pack clothes.

"Awe man I forgot clothes." Konata whined, a little louder then she thought she did because it was answered by snickering from the other side of the door.

"Don't sweat it shorty I'll get you something." Kagami's elder sister Matsuri said still laughing.

"I, wait huh?" Was all Konata could reply to this gesture of… Kindness? She waited for the older girl to return which she did rather quickly.

"Okay, I got you an old pair of Tsukasa's athletic shorts, one of my tee shirts, and a pair of Kagami's old underwear." Matsuri said with glee as she passed them to the little otaku.

"Um thanks…" Konata was not sure why this girl was getting all excited about giving her Kagami's underwear to put on….

"EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!" Konata shouted causing Matsuri to crack up right there in the hall.

A few minutes later at the dinner table Matsuri was retelling the story to her family making herself and Inori bust up laughing while Tsukasa just giggled.

"Don't you think that is funny Kagami?" Matsuri slyly asked the blushing tsundere.

"Sh-shut up! Moreover, what happens if you upset her? Didn't we just have a family meeting about that?" Kagami snapped at her sister.

"Yeah and I was told to treat her like a little sister and that is what I am doing!" Matsuri snapped back.

"Oh that is right I forgot you were a heartless." Kagami leaned back and snickered at her own joke.

"What did you just call me?" Matsuri yelled as she stood up to make herself look more threatening.

"Come on girls can't our first family dinner with Kona-chan be a pleasant one?" Miki asked with her sweet caring smile.

"Yeah I guess." Both tsundere's mumbled at the same time.

Just then, Konata came down the stairs, because her shorts were too small and the shirt was excessively big it looked like she was only wearing the shirt, which slightly fell off her right shoulder.

_"She is so cute!"_ Kagami screamed in her mind. _"Wait she is my girlfriend I should be able to say stuff like that out loud."_ Kagami gathered her composer and voiced her opinion of Konata's outfit.

"You look super cute Kona." Kagami smiled as she motioned for Konata to sit by her at the table.

"Thanks Kagami!" Konata said with her same usual bluster.

"So did the bath make you feel better Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked after they gave thanks for the food.

"Yeah you guys have such a nice tub." Konata laughed, but Kagami noticed that Konata was toning down her actions A LOT.

"Kona you don't have to be all stiff they all already said they except you for being you." Kagami whispered, but all she got was a nod from the smaller girl.

"So Konata dear Kagami has told us you have a lot of interesting hobbies." Miki said trying to spark a conversation with the small girl.

"Yeah I have a few hobbies…" Konata trailed of as she took a bite of the dinner.

"Alright I can't take this, I hate to disrupt everyone's meal, but we are getting it over with now." Kagami said as she motioned for her mom to talk.

"Not at all dear." Miki smiled at her daughter before turning towards Konata. "Konata we called your father…" Miki started but took a pause when she saw Konata's horrified face.

"Why would you do that?" Konata asked weakly as she felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes, Kagami noticed this as well, and slipped an arm around Konata to know she was there.

"We know what he said and how he feels, but don't worry Konata we will change his mind." Miki felt the biggest smile work its way onto her lips when she saw the blunette's reaction, her face was one of worry, then happiness, then confusion all in a matter of seconds and her expressions were sickeningly cute.

"Why would you do that for someone like me?" Konata asked as she put her head down in shame not wanting anyone to see her.

"Because from this point on…" Matsuri started.

"…You are officially…" Inori said as they all got up.

"…Part of the family!" Tsukasa finished with enthusiasm as she and the other three Hiiragi girls group hugged the now blushing otaku, while the parents just laughed.

"Now Konata you will be sharing Kagami's room and when we can we will go get the rest of your things, but for now everyone needs to sit back down and eat." Tadao said as he took another bite of his meal.

Dinner went rather uneventful from then on, Konata was still quiet, but she at least added to the conversation now and then Kagami noticed that Konata was only getting the food from the plates close by even though the one on the other side had all her favorites.

"Hey Konata don't you want something other than curry and potato balls?" Kagami laughed as she asked her dad to pass the dish over to them.

"Sorry I guess I am still a little nervous." Konata said as she happily ate the Yakitori.

After dinner, the girls all went into the TV room to wait for their parents to finish the dishes.

"I could help them…" Konata said as she kept looking around Kagami but could not get through.

"Settle down Kona they are almost done anyway." Kagami laughed as she pushed the smaller girl back.

"Fine…" Konata sighed as she sat down beside Tsukasa.

"So tell us what is your favorite manga?" Matsuri asked.

"Strawberr* Pani*." Konata said without ever thinking about it.

"Oh is it?" Matsuri said slyly as she looked at Kagami then back to Konata. "So are you two going to have some bed Olympics tonight?" Matsuri said as she started laughing with Inori soon joining her.

"What does that mean Onee-chan?" The confused airhead asked her blushing older twin. "Is it fun? Can I join too?" Tsukasa was even more confused when her two eldest sisters and Konata fell off their chairs laughing. "Oh come on you guys I know I'm not the most athletic but I could be really good at that!" Tsukasa said pouting.

"Tsukasa what they meant was…" Kagami started as she leaned in to whisper in her little sisters ear, Tsukasa nodded, she nodded again and then her face exploded into the same bright red hue Kagami's was, getting more laughter from the three other girls.

"But you know…" Konata said as the laughter started to die down. "These aren't my clothes so Kagami would not get in any trouble for just ripping them off." Konata cooed as she rubbed up against Kagami.

"Hey that's right!" Matsuri said laughing again.

"Konata!" Kagami yelled but her mind was going over what Konata said and it did not seem so bad…

"Alright let's start!" Miki said as her and Tadao walked into the room to find two of her children with their faces the same red color of tomatoes and her other three were laughing uncontrollably.

After about two hours of random game show watching all the events of the day were getting to Konata, she tried her best but her head just kept drooping.

"I think Konata needs to go to sleep." Kagami said to everyone but manly Konata.

"No I'm fine…" Konata ended in a huge yawn.

"Since she has already taken her bath why don't you get one real quick Kagami and then go with her." Miki said as she stood up and walked over to the two girls.

"Alright mom 'night." Kagami said as she kissed her mom on the cheek and then got a kiss on the fore head.

"Goodnight…" Konata said quietly.

"Goodnight Konata." Miki said as she lovingly kissed Konata on the forehead as well causing her to blush.

After saying goodnight to the rest of them, the two of them went upstairs.

"Ok I'm going to get a quick bath make yourself comfy." Kagami said as she grabbed some pajamas and left the room.

_"This is going to be so great! Kona is living with us!"_ Kagami cheered in her mind. _"Now we can make her happy and…"_ Kagami's thoughts ended when entered the room after taking her bath an d saw instead of Konata sleeping in her bed Konata had gotten a futon and was laying on the floor.

"Konata you don't have to lie on the floor." Kagami said as she walked over to the girl to find her asleep.

With a smile, Kagami picked up the small otaku and gently placed her in the bed, after turning out the light she slid in behind her and whispered. "I love you…" As she fell asleep.

* * *

**Ending Notes: Okay so the reason I do not really like this one is the fact that I had to make Sojiro disown her and I did not want to, but to keep the story going the way I want I had to do it...**

**Konata Refers to herself as KonaKona, the reason is something I do actually, I refer to myself in my mind by my gamer name: The Shadow...**

**Ha-ha bed Olympics...**

**Okay now with this plot curve out of the way we can go back to some fluffy goodness!**


	15. Out On The Town

**Author Notes: Hey, guys here is the next chapter! Sorry I could have gotten this out like days ago, but I got: The Lost Hero by Rick Riordan and had to read it! After reading all of the 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians' It was a must! That said please review my story, it makes me so happy when I see new reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

The first thing Konata noticed was that she was warm, second that she was on a soft surface, and third that she was alone.

"Kagami?" The sleepy blunette called as she rose from the bed. _"She must be downstairs."_ Konata thought as she glanced at the clock which read ten thirty.

"Just toast again Tsukasa? You need to have more than that." Miki chided her daughter.

"Maybe your right…. Oh good morning Kona-chan!" Tsukasa said cheerfully.

"Morning…" The still dazed otaku said with a yawn.

"Why yes it is, which means time for breakfast what would you like sweetie?" Miki asked as she led the sleepy Konata to the table.

"Uh… Just a piece of toast is fine." Konata said as she forced herself to wake up more. _"If Tsukasa can then I sure can."_ The small girl thought with determination.

"Not you too, you are both getting some eggs and bacon as well." Miki said with a slight frown as she wondered if Konata got the right nutrition at her old home.

"Oh no please don't trouble yourself with me." Konata said as she tried to deter her from making breakfast.

"Nonsense my kids have to eat." Miki said with a wink causing Konata to slightly blush.

After eating quite a lot for not being hungry Konata and Tsukasa started to wash the dishes for Miki since she still had to clean up everything else.

"Um Mrs. Hiiragi?" Konata said as she put the last dish away.

Miki cringed slightly she had already forgot Konata was not one of her daughters and it might take time to get her to open up completely and call her mom. "Yes dear?" Miki answered.

"Where did Kagami go?" Konata asked, as she had obviously not seen her all day.

"She went out for me and won't be back till later." The grayish blue haired women said as she herself finished what she was doing.

"Oh okay, hey Tsukasa want to go somewhere today?" Konata asked with enthusiasm.

"Sure how about we go for a walk and then figure out what we want to do from there?" The younger Hiiragi twin said with just as much excitement.

Miki just giggled as the two girls ran up stairs laughing. "They are just like little kids." She thought happily.

After getting Konata something to wear that actually fit, a yellow tee shirt and blue jean jumper they both ran downstairs and towards the door before Miki stopped them.

"Konata shouldn't you brush your hair before going out?" Miki asked out of concern, because when Matsuri was younger she got her unruly hair caught on rusty piece of playground equipment, resulting in her now short hair.

"I um, can't reach it all." Konata said sheepishly.

"Is that all? Tsukasa would you make a bento for you two real quick?" Miki asked getting a nod from Tsukasa as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Hiiragi?" Konata questioned when Miki turned around and started rummaging through a small what looked like a jewelry box.

"Alright come sit down." Miki warmly invited.

Miki sat a chair while Konata sat on her knees on the floor, Miki then proceeded to comb out the girls hair, after some knots and startled yelps from Konata, she got her hair back to its silky smooth shine.

"You have lovely hair dear." Miki said as she began to tie up Konata's hair into a ponytail.

"Thanks…" Konata mumbled as Tsukasa came in with the bento boxes.

"Alright by mom!" Tsukasa cheered as she kissed her mom on the cheek before she walked out the front door.

"Have fun Kona-chan." Miki smiled warmly, but then was taken surprise as Konata ran forward and grabbed her into a quick hug.

"I will… Thanks…" Konata said quietly and swiftly, but that didn't matter Miki still heard and was overflowing with joy she thought it would take more to get the girl to open up to her, but it seemed that she had unknowingly made progress.

* * *

After walking about thirty minutes while talking about the most random of topics the pair of friends started to get board.

"What do you want to do Tsu-chan?" Konata asked as she poked the other girl playfully.

Tsukasa knew she had to think fast or she was going to end up being tickled to death by Konata. "How about we go to the park that is just up ahead!" Tsukasa said through frantic giggles as Konata started to poke her sides faster.

"Yeah that sounds fun!" Konata cheered as she stopped tickling the younger girl much to that said girls relief.

After walking a few more minutes the two came to a nice little park, with the basic things such as , swings, sea saws, slides, and… "The spiny thing!" Konata shouted as she pointed to the merry go round.

"I think it is called a…" However, Tsukasa did not get to finish her thought, as she was dragged to the spinning death trap and placed upon it. "Kona-chan I don't know if I want to ride…" That was when Konata started to pick up speed.

"See its fun!" Konata shouted as she spun the girl faster and faster, finally stopping to let the young girl off.

Tsukasa stood and Konata was not sure if she was going to fall over or throw up, but she did neither, instead she excitedly turned to face her friend. "That was awesome Kona-chan! You get on and I will spin you!" The younger twin cheered.

"That the sprit!" the otaku gave a thumbs up before grabbing the 'Spiny Thing' tightly.

Tsukasa started to spin it she got up to the level Konata was spinning her, but quickly over through it in her excitement causing the smaller girl to panic as she started to feel queasy.

"I am sorry Kona-chan." Tsukasa said bow drooping as she rubbed her friends back.

Konata was hunched over a rusty trash barrel emptying the contents of her stomach. "It's ok Tsu-chan…" She finally managed to say before throwing up some more.

After wasting breakfast, Konata and Tsukasa started to walk around again.

"Want me to get you something to eat Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked still feeling guilty.

"Nah I said it was okay didn't I?" The otaku said still slightly sick.

"Well okay, but let me buy you something to make it up to you." Tsukasa said as she started to rub the blunette's back again.

"It's okay really let's just find something to do." The slightly blushing otaku said.

The two girls heard a voice yelling to them from the other side of the road. "Yahoo Konata!" Patty yelled as she jumped and waved her arms.

"Hello sempai's." Hiyori greeted as soon as the two older girls had crossed the street to meet up with them.

"What are you two doing here?" The eldest otaku asked her two younger friends.

"Trying to find something fun, you guys?" The tall blonde said.

"Same, got any ideas?" Konata asked in general as all four of them brought fingers to their chins.

"I have got it!" Patty shouted as she started leading her friends towards something hopefully fun.

* * *

"That's what he said, and I was just about to tell them about us…" Yutaka trailed off tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

"It will be ok we will hide it from him a little longer and hope he gets over this feeling and takes back your Nee-san." Minami said in a soothing tone as she reached across the table and grasped the tiny girls' hand. "When he does we will tell him." The mint haired girl said as she slightly squeezed her girlfriends' hand.

"I think we should at least tell Onee-chan… We have hid our relationship for two weeks now, I don't like hiding it." The salmon haired girl sniffled.

"Then we won't hide it anymore, I will stand up right now and announce to everyone we are together." Minami tried to say as confidently as she could, but it truth this idea scared her a lot.

"You don't have to do that." Yutaka giggled, making Minami sigh with relief.

"So Yu-chan what do you want to do now that we are done eating?" Minami asked trying to get the small girls' mind off depressing subjects.

"I actually thought that maybe we could share a Sunday?" Yutaka smiled as she waved the waiter over.

"Yes miss?" The tall black haired man asked.

"Can we have a Sunday please?" Yutaka asked happily causing Minami to blush at how cute she was when she was happy.

"Certainly miss." The man said before walking back to the kitchen.

"And no Minami." Yutaka said sternly, well as stern as you can get when you are a cute tiny girl that is never stern about anything.

"No what Yu-chan?" Minami asked while trying to suppress laughter, Yutaka was just too adorable.

"I am going to pay for the Sunday... And stop laughing at me." Yutaka said through a pout.

_"TOO CUTE!"_ Minami's mind yelled. "I am not laughing you are just so cute." Minami said aloud as she slid from her side of the table to the other next to Yutaka.

"Minami, I know Onee-chan will accept us but what about our other friends?" Yutaka asked suddenly.

"I don't think they will have a problem with it…" The taller girl said. _"I am kind of afraid what Hiyori will draw when she finds out."_ Minami nervously thought but did not voice this concern.

They waited a little more in silence until Minami noticed her love shivering a little. "Are you cold Yu-chan?"

"Maybe just a little they keep the air conditioner so high." Yutaka said as she eyed the huge machine in the back of the building.

"Come here I will warm you up." Minami said sweetly as she leaned the tiny girl so that she was resting on Minami's shoulder as the mint haired girl wrapped her arms around her loves small frame.

"You are so warm Minami; your face must be all red." Yutaka teased knowing that comment would make the taller girl blush if she was not already.

After waiting another few minutes the waiter finally brought out their Sunday, three scoops of ice cream in between two bananas with whipped cream, hot sauce and cherries.

"Yay this looks so good!" Yutaka cheered.

"Not as good as you…" Minami mumbled causing herself to lightly blush.

They had almost finished when Minami happened to glance over at Yutaka and notice she had some whipped cream of her nose.

"Yu-chan…" Minami started and as soon as the smaller girl turned to look, she swiftly licked the cream off her loves nose. _"That was delicious; I wonder what it would taste like…"_ Minami thought before her whole face flushed a deep red.

"That tickled." Yutaka giggled at one of Minami's rare outgoing moments. "Hey Minami you are almost as red as this cherry… Were you thinking naughty thoughts?" Yutaka giggled again.

Minami answered with a slight nod and a mumbled yeah, causing Yutaka to blush deeply she could now think of about a hundred different naughty things she could do with Minami involving whipped cream.

They both looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours before they both started to giggle at how naughty the other was.

After finishing their Sunday, they left the rather cold restraunt to the rather warm outside.

"Now what would you like to do?" Minami asked as she grabbed her petite girlfriends' hand.

"Hmmmmm." The salmon haired girl mumbled as she put a finger to her chin. "We could always…." However she was stopped short by a yell from an over exuberant Patty.

"HEY YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS!" Patty yelled laughing at the deep red blushes she got out of them.

They both turned around to see the group of four friends walking towards them; Minami noticed tears starting to form in Yutaka's eyes.

"Onee-chan!" Yutaka wailed as she ran and grabbed onto her segregate big sister.

"I am okay Yu-chan…" Konata was surprised at how strong the tiny girl was as she was squeezing the air out of her.

"Wait what happened?" Patty asked not liking being left in the dark.

"My dad disowned me and kicked me out." Konata said as she scratched the back of her head trying to pull it off as a joke but the other five could tell that she was hurt deeply.

"I am so sorry sempai." Hiyori said as she patted her otaku role model on the shoulder.

"Why would he do that?" Patty asked, however she already knew.

"Because me and Kagami are dating…" Konata said quickly and cringed waiting for the disgusted remarks and maybe even a few punches, but they never came.

"Huh?" Konata said as she slowly looked up to see her friends all smiling at her.

"We don't think it is weird at all Konata so chill." Patty said with a laugh and instantly the nervous air was shattered as Konata bounced right back into herself.

"That's good because I didn't want to go all street fighter four on you all." Konata said as she stuck a fighting stance.

"Oh come on that is the best you got?" Patty asked laughingly as she struck a pose of her own.

The two began to mock fight right there on the sidewalk as Hiyori draw it all, leaving the other three a little confused.

"I know Kona-chan is like that all the time but are the other two like that as well?" Tsukasa asked the still slightly blushing pair.

"Yeah they are." Was Minami's brief and to the point answer.

"By the way." The blunette started dropping her stance. "What were you two doing out all alone? Were you two on a date?" Konata giggled along with Patty, while Hiyori started to scribble faster on her notebook.

"Well you see…" Yutaka started but froze up not being able to say it.

"Yes we were." Minami said as she grabbed the tiniest girls' hand.

"THAT IS SO MOE!" Konata and Patty screamed at the same time, while you could easily tell Hiyori was going insane by the hundreds of ideas flooding into her head.

"That is great you two are so cute." Tsukasa said with a smile making the two blush.

After a few minutes of Konata and Yutaka, telling the group all about recent romance endeavors, and them trying to get out of Tsukasa if she was Yuri or not Konata finally asked...

"Hey Patty didn't you say that you had a fun something for us to do?" Konata asked as she poked the blonde girl.

"Yeah but it is getting kid of late so we might want to wait till later." Patty said as she pointed at the sky; how in the world it had gotten so late those girls' would never know.

"The sunset is so pretty…" Tsukasa mumbled. "EEEEEKKK WHAT TIME IS IT?" Tsukasa shouted franticly.

"Um about six forty five…" Konata started, but was soon grabbed and running hearing Tsukasa shout goodbyes and that they had to get home now.

"What is the matter Tsu-chan?" Konata asked as she pulled free so that they could both run the fastest they could, although Konata never ran ahead.

"Dinner was at five thirty! They are going to be worried!" Tsukasa shouted.

Thinking best that they not talk to save as much running energy as possible the two girls ran in silence until they reached the Hiiragi house.

"We are back!" Tsukasa yelled as they burst through the door exactly at seven ten.

"Were have you two been!" Kagami yelled, as she was the first to greet them at the door. "We have been so worried!

"Sorry Onee-chan." Tsukasa panted. "It's just we lost track of time."

"That is no excuse Tsukasa, you know better than too…" Miki started to scold as she and the other family members watched from the doorway, but was cut off by Konata.

"Please don't blame Tsukasa this is my fault, we never had a set time to be home for dinner at my old place so I didn't think anything of it when it started getting late, I am sorry." Konata bowed rather low to show her deepest sorrow.

Miki's face softened as she thought. "She never had a set meal time?" Miki motioned to the others to sit at the table. "It's alright I don't blame either of you, you must be hungry huh?" Miki smiled as she led the way into the dining room followed closely by Tsukasa leaving the tsundere and her otaku alone in the entry.

"Man my first day here and I already mess up." Konata said with a groan.

"You didn't mess up silly." Kagami smiled. "Come on let's eat… And enough with the fat jokes!"

* * *

**Ending Notes: Awe lots of fluffy moments!**

**You can thank **_**Ofrutsra**_** for the MINTAKA moment because the original edit they were just with Patty and Hiyori.**

**Well that is all or now BYE-NII!**


	16. Old Roads, Old Memorys

**Authors Notes: Hello everyone, sorry it took so long to get this one out, but I had a bit of writers block and I also wanted to know where my story was going so I wanted to come up with the next few chapters which contain a lot of everything! I look forward to your reviews and PM's! It makes me so happy when I see I have new stuff! So please review the longer the better and as always have nice day.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"Alright Kona come on." Kagami said sternly as she grabbed the otaku's hand and began dragging her towards her bedroom.

"Come on Kagamin~ we just finished dinner can't whatever it is you want to do wait?" Konata asked in a whiney tone.

"No now let's go." Kagami opened the door and sat the older, yet smaller girl down at a small table.

"Kagami what are we doing?" The blunette asked quzingly.

"Well the break is almost up and exams are next spring so we are going to study!" Kagami said with the happiest of grins.

"Wha-Wha-Wha… EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Konata screamed.

"Oh come on it is not that bad." Kagami sighed, but could not stop the smile that made its way onto her face.

"But, um I didn't bring my homework oh darn." Konata snapped her fingers and shrugged.

"Oh really then what is this here in your bag?" Kagami giggled as she pulled all of Konata's homework from her backpack.

_"I subconsciously packed it!"_ Konata thought mortified. "I didn't mean too!" Konata said as she saw the sly grin on Kagami's face.

"Sure Konata, the homework fairies just decided to place it in there for you." Kagami said in a sarcastic tone as she forced the smaller girl into a sitting position again, and put the work before her.

"I bet they did those bast-mmph!" Konata started, but was cut off when a pocky stick was shoved into her mouth.

"No cursing Kona, now start." Kagami said as she stared at her girlfriend while she started the homework.

Konata had a the pocky stick half eaten and half out of her mouth while she tried to focus, seemingly unaware that she was moving it up and down with her tongue and make cute mumbling noises however, these actions did not go unnoticed by the younger of the two who was watching this exceedingly cute scene closely.

_"She is so cute! And she is all mine!"_ Kagami thought happily.

After about twenty minutes, Konata started to get restless. "Can I have a break yet Kagamiiiiiiin~?" Konata asked in the cutest possible manner, which Kagami was no match for.

"If you don't buckle down how do you expect to get into college?" Kagami asked with a sigh as she turned away from Konata, she knew what the older girl was trying and was not going to fall for it.

"That is a simple answer… I'm not going to college." Konata said matter-o-factly.

"What do you mean you aren't going?" Kagami asked a little stunned. "Don't think I am going to support you!"

"But Kagamin~…" Konata whined as she dramatically fell back and rested on the floor.

"No buts you are going to the same college as me and that is finale." Kagami said in a tone that made it clear that there was no possible way that anything could refuse her.

"Well I guess I have to go to the same college, got to keep all those nasty boys away from my Kagamin~!" Konata shouted as she jumped on Kagami and took her down to the floor.

"Shouldn't I be protecting you from all the boys since you are so small?" Kagami giggled at first, but noticed that Konata seem upset. "Konata what is the matter?" Kagami asked as the small otaku got off.

"You wouldn't have to protect me I doubt they would even know I am there…" Konata said as she looked down.

_"She still is thinking like that…"_ Kagami thought as she wrapped her arms around the small girl. "You are the most beautiful, kind, loving, and just flat out most adorable person that has ever walked the face of the earth, so don't think like that…" Kagami said soothingly as she started to slowly run her fingers through the blunette's hair.

"Hey Kagami I wanted to borrow…" Matsuri started to say as she swung Kagami's bedroom door open and saw two things, one that Kagami was sitting with her arms around her girlfriend in a interment looking way however, the second thing was that her said girlfriend was crying.

"What is the matter?" Matsuri asked as she walked in and kneeled beside the two.

"Konata is doubting herself again…" Kagami said in a hushed voice as she continued to stroke the otaku's hair.

"We can't have that…" Matsuri said as she winked at Kagami. "Konata I want you to say I am awesome!" Matsuri said as she stood up and pulled Konata along with her.

"But I can't…" Konata mumbled.

"Sure you can just say it softly at first." Matsuri nudged her side.

"I am awesome…" Konata said in a hushed tone, to which both sisters smiled.

"Now a little louder!" Matsuri cheered.

"I am awesome!" Konata said building in volume.

Kagami just smiled she had seen this done by her sister a few times with Tsukasa and even once with herself, and if it worked as it usually did Konata would be back to herself in no time.

"ONE MORE TIME REALLY LOUD!" Matsuri yelled.

"I AM AWESOME!" Konata shouted as loud as she could, but as soon as she said it, she cupped her hand over her mouth in attempt to take it back.

"Alright kid, now don't you worry about a thing because you now know…" Matsuri said with a laugh as she started to leave the room, but was stopped by a hug.

"That I am awesome… Thanks Matsuri." Konata smiled as she released the older girl.

Matsuri had made it back down the stairs to the living room where her parents were seated.

"Did it work?" Miki asked.

"Always does." Matsuri smirked and gave a thumbs up.

"WHAT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Guess Kagami is making Kona-chan study more." Miki giggled as her husband sweat dropped, but did not say a word.

"Bedtime Kona." The twin-tailed girl said as she tossed a huge tee shirt to her girlfriend.

"But it is still early." The blunette whined as she let the shirt hit her in the face as she dramatically fell back.

"But we have big events planned for tomorrow." The tsundere said slyly.

"Like what Kagamin~." Konata asked as she climbed up onto the bed have changed without Kagami noticing.

"Like if you are good I am going to take you for ice-cream." Kagami said as she went for the light switch.

"And if I am naughty?" Konata asked in a teasing tone as Kagami cut the lights.

"Then you will be punished…" Kagami whispered in the small blunette's ear after tackling her down to the bed.

"Kagam…" Konata started to say however, a pair of warm smooth lips pressing against hers stopped her

After a few minutes of kissing, they parted for air and as her eyes adjusted to the light, Konata could see her tsundere smiling at her.

"That was our first kiss since we have been back…" Konata panted.

"And this is the second." Kagami said as she pinned her small otaku's hands above her head and went in for another lip lock.

This one did not last as long because of the door being swung open and Inori walking in.

"Hey just came to get my…" Inori said as she walked in to see her sister and her sisters' girlfriend in the position they were in.

Konata's shirt was up slightly and one could just see her pale blue panties, her hands were held above her head so there would be no resistance and the blunette had developed a dark crimson blush.

Kagami was also wearing only a shirt, but hers was not big enough to cover her whole body so her blue and green striped panties were easily visible, and sitting on top of Konata's pelvic area with her knees at Konata's sides, Kagami had all the control of the situation.

"Not right now Inori we are busy." Kagami said sweetly and waited for Inori to leave the room, which she did without a word, but as soon as she closed the door, she put an ear to it.

"Kagami do you…" Konata stared to say but was cut off and for the next five minutes Inori could only hear gasps of breath and slight moans.

"Hey did you get it?" Matsuri asked as Inori returned to the family room where her sister and parents sat.

"No but I found out something important." Inori said as she sat down.

"Like what dear?" Miki asked.

"Kagami is the dominant one."

* * *

The next morning Konata woke up to a feeling of warmth as she opened her eye to survey her surrounding all she could she was Kagami's chest which her face had been brought dangerously close too, as she tried to pull away before her blush got worse she heard a giggle.

"So you are up huh?" Kagami asked as she pulled the older girl into a hug again.

"How long were you awake?" Konata asked as they both got out of bed a few moments later.

"Ten minutes or so, I just had to cuddle you, you have the cutest sleeping face!" Kagami squealed with delight making Konata blush.

After breakfast, the twins and Konata were preparing to leave.

"Bye mom." Kagami said as she kissed her mom on the cheek.

"Bye mom, see you later!" Tsukasa said as she kissed her mom as well.

"Um bye…" Konata said as she turned to leave but was stopped by a hug.

"Good bye Konata." Miki said as she turned the blunette around and kissed her on the forehead.

"Konata you are a bit red." Kagami said in a teasing voice as they left the house.

"I am not." Konata said with a pout as she crossed her arms.

"Oh you are so blushing." Kagami giggled as she took off in a sprint.

"Come on Tsukasa let's get her!" Konata said laughingly as she grabbed the giggling younger twins hand and bolted for her tsundere.

Soon the trio of friends met up with everyone at a park a ways off from the busy part of town.

"Hey guys!" Konata yelled as she ran up to the group standing there talking.

"Hey sempai look at this!" Hiyori said as she started to show Konata her newest drawing.

Kagami took this time while Konata was distracted to talk to Ayano and Miyuki. "Where is Misao?"

She refused to come…" Ayano sighed at the stubbornness of her friend.

"Come on we have to go get her, Kona said she would try…" Kagami sighed. "Okay listen up everyone!" Kagami shouted.

Everyone gathered around to listen to the elder twin. "Me, Miyuki, Ayano, and Patty are going to the train station real quick, the rest of you stay here." Kagami instructed.

"Why Kagami?" Konata asked sweetly.

"We are going to get Misao so you too can be friends, remember you promised me you would try…" Kagami said sternly.

"Yes maam…" Konata mumbled as she hung her head

"Alright we are off." Patty said as they began to walk back to the station.

* * *

It had been a few minutes as the group just stood there talking, it was about two in the afternoon however, their conversation did not last long as a group of guys' interrupted it…

"Who told you girls you could be on our turf?" One of the boys asked with a sneer.

"Yeah you have no idea what we do to people who wander on our turf." Boy two said with a laugh as he patted his hip holster.

"Jeez get off your high horse this place doesn't belong to you!" Hiyori said as she turned to her Sempai for support, but what she got was a stunned slightly shaking girl who was having a hard time suppressing tears.

"Well I'll be dammed, is that fucking you Izumi?" The so-called leader asked as he marched up to Konata and turned her around.

"It is that little fucking otaku boss!" Boy three said as he smiled wide.

"Get away from her." Minami said with unusually force as she started to storm up to the guy but was grabbed by one of the goons.

"Where are my manners? I am Kurono." Kurono said with a snicker as Yutaka, Hiyori, and Tsukasa were corralled by the other two.

"Now have you forgotten everything we taught you Izumi? You are supposed to bow in my presence." Kurono said with a laugh, but it quickly faded when Konata did nothing but stand still and stare at the ground.

"You have obviously forgotten what happens when you disobey as well." Kurono said as he kicked Konata hard in the stomach.

Konata fell to her knees as she gasped in pain trying to regain the air she just lost.

"Now you little bitch bow." He forcefully commanded.

"Y-yes my master." Konata said with a sob as she bowed so far her nose touched the ground.

"That is a good little bitch now kiss my shoe." Kurono smirked as he put his right foot slightly forward.

"Don't do it Kona-chan!" Tsukasa yelped as she tried to push past the two boys blocking her.

Konata leaned in and kissed his shoe but quickly jumped back as she began to wipe her lips.

"Did I say only once? Keep kissing it till I say stop you bitch!" He shouted as he slapped her in the face.

"So you got friends huh? Do you even know anything about this girl?" He asked the group as Konata began kissing his shoe multiple times.

"Yes we know that Onee-chan is sweet and kind and…" Yutaka started but when Kurono started laughing she stopped.

"Ha are you really related to the fucking otaku?" He laughed as he grabbed Konata by the hair and painfully pulled her up.

"Tell me about yourself the way I taught you…" He laughed as he slapped her again making her stumble back.

"I-I'm a f-f-f-fucking otaku who doesn't deserve to l-l-live." Konata said as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"That's not true Konata-sempai!" Minami yelled as she struggled to break free.

"Yes it is… And I trained this dog well..." Kurono laughed as he grabbed Konata by the hair again. "You're older now so I wouldn't go to jail for life… Even if they caught me…" He mumbled as he slipped his hand down the front of her skirt, as Konata yelped and started to cry harder.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Kagami yelled as she charged the guy who through Konata to the side.

As Kagami caught Konata, Patty ran up and punched the guy holding Minami, once Minami was free she and Patty charged the other two who let the three they were guarding go.

"You okay Kona?" Kagami asked full of sorrow.

"Yeah I'm okay…" Konata mumbled.

"Kurono what the hell?" Misao screamed.

"You hang out with the little bitch otaku? I thought I trained you better then that…" Kurono said with a shrug.

"I had no idea you were so horrible to the poor chibi!" Misao said as she started to run at him. "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

As soon as her fist made contact with his face, it all went hectic…

"Minami he is coming this way!" Yutaka shouted as a thug ran straight towards where her and Minami were standing.

"I got him." Minami said with a crack of her knuckles.

Minami met the older boy head on as his fist connected with her chin, her foot made contact with his knee as they both stumbled back, Minami was first to make a move as she ran straight at him, but when he swung his fist, she dodged and kneed him in the chest. Retaking her stance, she charged again but this time he dodged as kicked her in the back sending her face first into the gravel.

"What are you going to do now bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeetch!" The thug screamed as Yutaka ran up and kicked him where it hurts.

"Thank you Yu-chan." Minami said as she stood back up.

"Don't thank me yet, I think he is getting ready for round two…

No help was coming for them though as the others were in a fight of their own.

Patty had blocked a punch from one guy and save Tsukasa from another. Seeing how Tsukasa, Hiyori, and Miyuki knew nothing about fighting it was all on Patty's shoulders, with a swift kick to the back of the head she brought down one of them for the moment and tried to focus on the other.

"You want a piece of America dip-shit then come on!" Patty yelled as she got into a full blow fistfight with one of the guys, she was taking just as many blows as the thug and she had to step back after about two minutes of close combat.

"Patty are you okay?" Tsukasa asked as she examined the worn out Patty's face, which was covered in bruises and cuts.

"Now you are going to get it." One of the thugs said as he and his friend started to close in on the three timid girls and the injured American.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Came an ear splitting battle cry as Ayano charged and hit one of the thugs in the face with a two-by-four.

"Don't touch my friends!" Ayano yelled, she had fire in her eyes that rather scared the rest of the group, but they were extremely happy she was on their side.

"I am out of here!" The remaining thug yelped as he started to run away.

"Oh no you don't!" Ayano yelled again as she chased his down, hit him in the back of the knees, and once he was down started beating the crap out of him with her two-by-four.

While this was all going on Kurono was facing off with Kagami and Misao and he was holding his own, he took some punches and delivered some as well. Kagami had deemed Konata in to bad of shape to fight so she was placed over out of the way to rest from her dramatic experience.

"Why do you need to pick on people weaker then you?" Misao asked as she dodged an upper cut.

"Because it teaches them their place, not to mention she is an otaku." Kurono said as he dodged a kick from Kagami.

"You are just stupid; can you not see she is perfect?" Kagami asked as her fist hit its mark of his left shoulder.

"Are you telling me that you think that crappy excuse for a life form is perfect?" Kurono laughed.

"Yes I am and just so you know I love her!" Kagami yelled as she kicked him and he stumbled back.

"So that makes you two a nasty Yuri couple?" He asked knowing Kagami would get mad, which she did, and she charged him.

He lifted a four-pound copper pipe and swung it at Kagami; she knew she was going to be hit in the face she could not stop in time so she just closed her eyes…

With a little whine and a sickening crack, Kagami opened her eyes to see that her little otaku had taken the pipe to the side of the head to protect her tsundere.

"KONATA!" Kagami yelled as she ran over to her loves little limp body.

"I am okay Kagami… Watch out." Konata said weakly as she pushed Kagami as hard as she could so that she just barley dodged the pipe.

"Onee-chan help!" Tsukasa Squeaked as the thug came to and as advancing on them.

"Go Kagami I will take him down and save the chibi." Misao said with determination.

"But…" Kagami started.

"G-g-go ..gami…I…ine…" Konata mumbled as she clutched her head, with Kurono guarding her she could not be of any help she would just have to trust Misao, with that Kagami went into the fray with Ayano.

"One on One bro?" Misao sneered.

"You bet little kid." Kurono sneered back.

Misao picked up a six pound lead pipe and they went at it, being lighter Kurono was able to make more strikes, but Misao was better at defense and when she found an opening to swing she swung hard.

"I am going to split you head in two." Misao yelled as she swung and missed.

"Why are you helping her now? You used to help me plot how to beat her up." Kurono said with authority in his voice. "It was your idea to make her drink to swear water." He laughed as he swung again.

"I didn't know you were going to use those on real people… and I didn't know it was a girl!" Misao yelled as she looked over at Konata' rolling in pain not just physical but mental as well.

Konata screamed in her mind, her head was pounding, but there was no let up of the horrible memories, the time they took all but her underwear and she had to ride the train home, the time they forced her to eat a spider, and all the times they had beat and tormented her.

Konata screamed out for real startling Kurono just enough for Misao to knock the pipe from his grasp, but she lost her pipe as well and with a well placed kick Kurono knock his sister to her knees.

"You were just as much at fault for what happened to her." He laughed.

"No I am so sorry Konata!" Misao screamed feeling guilt wash over her, how could she be so terrible to such a kind person, she had seen Konata from the shadows yes a little weird but so sweet and kind.

"And to be honest I never liked you, so you hurt probably one of the only girls to ever like your hyper ass behavior for what my love that you will never get?" He laughed harder.

"No, no, no I am so sorry Konata!" Misao sobbed.

"Now to just finish you off…" Kurono said with an evil grin as he flipped open a switchblade.

Misao watched him walk closer, as much as she wanted to move she just could not do it so she closed her eyes waiting for her brother to do his worst… She heard ripping clothe and a muffled scream, as she opened her eyes she saw Konata standing in front of her, clothes dirty and torn her eyes were only open a little bit like it hurt her to have them open. However, what really stuck out was the huge gash in her sleeve; she had her hand clamped over it as a red liquid oozed out from between her fingers…Blood…

"Why would you protect her? Did you not hear she was the one who hurt you as well?" Kurono screamed.

"Misao… My… Friend…" Konata uttered as she fell back to be caught by Misao.

"Chibi…" Misao said as tears ran down her face.

"Now I'm gonna…" However, he was cut off by the sounds of sirens.

"Yui-nee-san!" Yutaka yelled as her older sister and eight other cops jumped out of the cars and started to chase down and catch the thugs and their leader.

All of the girls' including Yui ran over to Misao and Konata.

"How is she?" Kagami asked only to get whimpers in response.

Konata could make out some of the words like hurt, hospital, and sorry…. Soon though everything blacked out.

* * *

Konata awoke with a jump, panting and instantly started to cry.

"It's okay Kona it is all over." Kagami said as she rocked Konata back and forth.

Konata took time to scan the room it was Kagami's bedroom, she was in the bed with Kagami as the tsundere had her arms around her and was rocking her as Konata rested her head on Kagami's chest, The rest of her friends were stung about the room each with various bruises and scars.

Then she looked at herself, her head was wrapped in gauze and braced as if anything might just barley tough it, it would explode she also had her left arm heavily wrapped and her whole body hurt.

"I hurt all over Kagami… Make it go away…" Konata whined as she snuggled a little closer to the taller girl for protection.

"I wish I could Kona, it will be ok they said we can take the head bandages off tonight." Kagami said with a sad smile.

"Only after a few hours?" Konata asked as she looked at the clock, which read seven fifty two.

"No Kona you have been asleep since yesterday…" Kagami said as she felt the small girl tense up

"I am so sorry for being a hassle…" Konata started to cry again.

"Please don't say that, me and Kagami owe you a lot more then this so chill and let us take care of it." Misao said getting a little choked up at the end.

"I meant it…" Konata mumbled.

"Huh?" Misao asked.

"I meant it… When I said you were my friend…" Konata said as she held out her arms.

"I am real sorry…" Misao mumbled as she gently hugged the otaku.

After a few hours of talking and the girls, telling their battle stories to Konata the gang left to each their respective houses.

"Night Kona-chan, sis!" Tsukasa said as she shut her sisters' door.

"You don't have to stay with me Kagamin~." Konata said feeling bad she had made Kagami stay in bed with her for a whole day, even if she did not really have a say.

"Hush and go to sleep." Kagami whispered as she cradled her love.

After a few minutes, Kagami gasped. "I never got her ice-cream!"

* * *

**Ending Notes: Okay so that was my first ever time writing like a fight scene was it any good?**

**I know this one was a bit serious, but like I said I have a way I am going and this is its road!**

**Kurono means: 'Being in the Dark' in Japanese.**

**Gomen *Bow* I didn't think there would be so much cursing... Patty gosh…**


	17. Happiness

**Authors Notes: Gomen that this one took so long to get out, but I wrote it did not like it too much, rewrote it forgot to save and so on… Yeah it has been a bit crazy. I am still not sure if I like the wording for this chapter, but it will have to do for now maybe I will revise it later, BTW I revised chapters 1-10 so if you are board waiting for new stories you should check them out! If you read the reviews, you will notice that there are some spoiler's lol, but this chapter was already thought up when that was posted! Thank you for all your reviews! Over 100 YAY! This chapter is deep, so tell me if you like it! (Maybe I should stick to fluff...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

Konata was crying, she was not sure how long she had been, but it seemed like forever. Her head was pounding and she felt the trickle of blood run down her arm, but despite all the pain she was in, she knew she had to stand up; there was no choice she had to stand up now. Upon standing Konata wiped the tears from her eyes and scanned the area, and the sight she saw made her want to scream out and cry harder than she ever had before, but she could not do anything, she was frozen in place…

…

"No, no… NO!" Konata screamed, tears streaming down her face with renewed vigor as she found her voice again.

All her friends lay dead on the gravel of the park; some decapitated laying in a pool of their own blood, all the thugs however, looked perfectly fine without so much as a scratch.

"You are the last one to die… Konata." Kurono said as he turned towards her and laughed. "But we are saving that pleasure for the boss!" He chuckled, grinning wickedly.

Konata could not run, she could not move except for her face so she decided to distract him and hope for help to arrive. "I thought you were the boss!" The blunette said in the best taunting manner she could.

To her surprise, he did not seem offended or mad in anyway. "No, no we have a higher in command… And look, here he comes now." Again, he laughed loudly as he stepped away from her.

For the first time Konata noticed that she could only see as far as her friend's bodies the rest was blocked by a heavy gray mist soon however, she saw a man walk out of the mist straight towards her. The man was dressed in a black hooded rob like one the ghost of Christmas future would wear, but she did not feel like mocking him about it.

"It was your fault she died, as punishment you must die also…" The hooded man said in tone, which Konata could not determine whether it was mad or sad.

"Who died, and why is it my fault?" Konata asked pleadingly, as the man got closer, fear rising up inside her.

The man slowly started to take off his hood and as soon as he did, Konata recognized him immediately.

"Daddy?" Konata cried out feeling several different emotions bubble up inside her, she was stunned, happy, and afraid all at once.

"I am sorry…" Sojiro said as he lifted a gun, pointed it straight at Konata's head, and pulled the trigger…

Konata awoke with a start as she bolted into a sitting position on the bed, which was the wrong move since she still had a slight concussion, but she could not help it that was the worst dream yet…

"That is the eighth one tonight…" Konata sobbed quietly, Kagami had turned in her sleep and was now faced away from the small girl, it had been only three and a half hours since Konata had woken from her daylong slumber, and she did not understand how one person could have so many terrible nightmares in only three hours.

Konata started to sob a little louder and noticed her tsundere started to shift in her sleep as if she were uncomfortable. _"I want at least one of us to get some sleep tonight…"_ Konata thought as she grabbed her pillow and went into the hallway, it was dark, but Konata could cry a little louder now so she was fine with it.

Konata did not know how long she sat there in the pitch black of the hallway, but was soon startled out of a half sleep state by Mrs. Hiiragi.

"Konata, what is the matter? Why aren't you in bed?" Miki said as she crouched by sobbing girl, she thought that she had heard crying from her room and this confirmed it.

"I had nightmares… Didn't want to wake Kagami…" Konata said weakly, she was tired and hurt, mentally and physically, she just wanted to curl up in someone's arms and sleep peacefully, but she doubted this would happen.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Miki asked as she wrapped her arms around Konata's shoulders.

"I…I…I…" The small otaku stumbled over her words, to be honest she wanted too, but this was not her mother...

"Come with me honey, Mr. Hiiragi is out on a business trip so you can sleep with me." Miki said as she pulled Konata to her feet and supported her until they got to the master bedroom.

"You don't have too…" Konata tried to say, but was stopped by Miki's finger.

"Hush now, it will all be ok, I'm here now…" Miki whispered as she started to clean up Konata's tear streaked face. "Let's make you a bit more comfortable." Miki said as she removed the bandage on Konata's head.

After cleaning up what she claimed in her mind as 'her newest little girl' and placing her gently in the bed, Miki crawled in on the other side and gently but firmly cuddled the small girl. "It is all okay now nothing bad will happen I'm here…" Miki whispered as she started to stroke Konata's hair.

Konata felt warm all over, it was not the same as when Kagami held her it was a different warmth, foreign almost, but Konata recognized it as love nonetheless as she started to slowly nod off into the dream world.

…

"Hello is anyone there?" Konata called out in her dream.

This dream was different from the ones before; Konata was standing in a meadow of nothing, but grass, no trees, or hills just grass and a bright blue sky.

"Konata, my baby girl…" A voice said sweetly.

Konata turned around sharply to stand face to face with the person, the women stood about ten feet away with long blue hair blowing in the gentle breeze.

"Mamma?" Konata cried in disbelief as she ran for her mom, she had never dreamed of her mom before, but this did not feel like a dream it felt so… Real.

"Come here baby." Kanata said as she stretched out her arms.

Konata just knew that she was going to run right through her like a mirage, she just knew this could not happen… She only got to say I love you to her mom one time before she died; she just had to do it again even if this was a dream.

"I missed you so much, I love you, I love you, I love you." Konata said, tears streamed down her cheeks as she almost flying head butted her mom, but to her surprise, Kanata caught her easily.

"I know baby, I know…" Kanata said trying to hush the frantically crying girl, as she sat the two of them down with Konata still clutching to her waist so that she did not disappear.

"Are you…" Konata tried, but could not bring herself to ask.

"Yes Konata I am real this isn't an ordinary dream." Kanata said as she started to rub Konata's cheek.

"How…?" Konata managed to squeak.

"The judges, please don't ask me to explain, but they watch over everyone and they have seen all the trouble in your life as have I." Kanata said as she wiped Konata's tears and pulled her little girl into her lap. "They granted me the ability to talk to you through this dream… But this is the only time." Kanata said sadly, and was a bit surprised to see her daughter smiling.

"At least I get to see you again; there is so much I want to say…" Konata said, but did not know how to say it all she did not even know how much time she had.

"Don't worry dear; you will stay asleep until you have said all you need to." Kanata said as if she read her little girl's thoughts, smiling now as well.

"Okay but I talk a lot so is there something you want to say first?" Konata asked gleefully as she wrapped her arms tighter around her mom.

"Don't worry about your father…" Kanata said with a sly grin.

"You aren't gonna give him like, eternal punishment are you?" Konata asked a bit afraid for him; she still loved her dad even if he had hurt her.

"No silly, I can't say much about it, but the next time you see him tell him that Kanata said to give her the ring." Kanata said as she poked Konata's nose.

"Okay?" Konata said confused, but got a laugh out of her mom so it was all right.

"Also don't push Miki away, I know you feel like you are betraying me when you let her be a mom to you, but don't I want someone to do my job since I can't and she is the best person for that job."

"What do you mean she is the best for the job?" Konata asked not understanding what her mom meant.

"You need a mom since I am not there and since you are in love with Kagami…" Kanata said teasingly with a giggle.

"How did you know that?" Konata said gaining a bright red blush.

"You always put up a tough outer wall, but you are just a shy sensitive girl inside aren't you?" Kanata teased again. "Like I said I am always watching you, and I always will." Kanata leaned down and kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Thank you mamma, just one thing." Konata said as she looked up into her mom's face with a very serious look.

"Yes dear?" Kanata said trying to suppress a giggle.

"No peaking when me and Kagami do… Well you know… That…" Konata said as she blushed again, but they were both soon laughing.

"Deal now tell me everything." Kanata said as she held her little girl, as she talked about everything from anime she had seen to the games she had played, and her love for Kagami…

* * *

After years of training Miki woke up dutifully at exactly seven thirty she could not explain why, she guessed it was her motherly instinct to wake up and make her kids breakfast, but this particular morning she found a little trespasser in her schedule.

"_It has been a long time since I have had to take care of someone like this."_ Miki thought as a smile made its way onto her face; Konata was sleeping within her embrace and had the cutest little smile.

"_Well I can't leave her here; she was having such bad nightmares…"_ Miki thought, how could she go down and make breakfast, but still be with this girl who needed to be held.

"_Well it is a crazy thought, and I haven't had to do that since Tsukasa was little, but since she is so small…"_ Miki thought with a smirk before getting out of bed.

"Hey how are you feeling Konata?" Kagami asked groggily, seeing how she had just woken up, but when she turned to see her girlfriend, she was not there; Kagami got up, looked in all the upstairs bedrooms in case the blunette got restless, and went to bother someone, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Konata where are you?" Kagami asked as she walked through the hallway and down the stairs.

Kagami blushed a deep shade of red as soon as she turned the corner at the bottom of the stairs, there was her mom like always cooking breakfast in the kitchen, but today she had a little hindrance.

She was holding Konata one would hold a baby, Konata had her arms around Miki's neck and her legs wrapped around Miki's waist and was resting her head on Miki's shoulder, Miki had an arm firmly under Konata's bottom to help support her. "Good morning Kagami." Miki said cheerfully.

"She is so cute!" Kagami squealed as quietly as she could.

"Isn't she? She keeps mumbling and it is so adorable!" Miki giggle and as if on cue Konata mumbled the word tsundere.

"AWWWWW! But why are you carrying her mom?" Kagami asked as walked up behind her and moved some hair from Konata's face.

After explaining what had happened the night before and the state she found Konata in Miki began to explain why she was holding her the way she was. "…I couldn't just leave her so this is how we ended up." Miki said finishing her explanation.

"Well that explains a whole bunch!" Matsuri said rather loudly, startling both her sister and mother.

"How long have you guys been there?" Kagami asked clutching her chest, Matsuri, Inori, and Tsukasa had come down the stairs just in time to hear the story.

"Sorry sis, I was going to say something but…" Tsukasa started to explain.

"But we didn't want to miss the chance to freak you out!" Matsuri said teasingly as she finished her little sister's explanation for her.

"But that is not…" Again, Tsukasa tried to say but it would prove futile.

"Jeez Matsuri why do you have to be a idiot so early?" Kagami asked as she crossed her arms.

"I'll show you who is a idiot!" Matsuri said as she started to pull on Kagami's cheeks.

"They have forgotten all about me…" Tsukasa sighed.

"Guys' if you don't keep it down…" Inori tried to explain but she was too late.

"Both noisy Idiots…" Konata mumbled in her sleep as she snuggled closer to Miki's neck.

Inori, Miki, and Tsukasa could not help but giggle loudly as this revelation was given to them from Konata, both the idiots in question stopped their bickering to turn away from each other and blush.

"Jeez Konata…" Kagami said although she was not really mad.

"Alright breakfast is ready." Miki said as she stopped her little giggle fit. _"Things are never dull with Konata around."_ She thought.

* * *

They had all eaten breakfast, and were now just sitting at the table happily chatting about this that and the other.

"Looks like a storm might be on its way." Miki said as she started to gently rub Konata's back, whom she was still holding.

"Yeah it started raining." Tsukasa said as she looked out the window at the very fine misting rain.

"Bye Mamma… I love you…" Konata mumbled as she shifted in her sleep, the group could see tears slowly running down her face as she cried in her sleep, after a few minutes Konata groaned as she sat up in Miki's lap. "Huh? Where am I?" Konata asked, wiping the tears from her eyes, as she looked around, immediately blushing once she found the predicament she was in.

After some giggles from the girls and some explaining from Miki, Konata was now sitting at the table contently eating her breakfast with a huge smile on her face.

"So no more nightmares?" Kagami asked as she sat beside the older girl.

"Nope the last dream I had… Well let's say it was the best dream I could have ever asked for." Konata said dreamily. "I will never forget it…" The blunette trailed off as she continued to eat.

"That's good, but how are you feeling today?" Kagami asked as she placed a hand on Konata's forehead, which was slightly hot.

"I feel fine Kagamin~." Konata whined as she pulled Kagami's hand away not wanting to be fondled with so early.

"Okay if you say so…" Kagami sighed as she pulled back.

"Good… Now if you will excuse me…" Konata said suddenly after a few minutes of silence, as she stood up and quickly ran for Kagami's room.

A bit stunned Kagami was about to go after her when the blunette came back down dressed in going out clothes, and quickly rushed out the door.

"Hey Konata wait!" Kagami called out wondering what had gotten into that girl; she was just about to run after her when her mom stopped her.

"I was about to go out let me follow her." Miki said in a tone she hardly ever used, one Kagami recognized as caring but authoritative.

"Okay mom just don't let her get hurt, she still has a fever." Kagami whined it was evident how much she was worrying about her otaku's safety and health.

"It will be okay, get Tsukasa ready we have to be at the court house in an hour." Miki said as she followed the small girl into the rain.

Konata had never felt more happy, yes she had a slight concussion, yes she had a badly cut arm, but none of that compared to the joy she had at seeing her mom again and being able to talk to her. She had told her mom all kinds of things, ideas, thoughts, and concepts she had that she did not trust telling anyone else, she just could not be happier.

Konata had rounded a corner and there it was, now you would think most people coming to a graveyard would have depressed looks on their face or be crying their eyes out, but this spunky little girl defied all those images as she went bounding through there with a huge smile.

"I love you Mamma!" Konata yelled as she hugged the head stone. "I miss you already; wish you could talk to me every night." Konata said not as loud but still with her happy tone, unbeknownst to her she was being watched from a few yards off…

"I wonder what she means." Miki thought as she watched the small girl talk to the head stone, she had seen this done several times before but never by someone this happy.

Suddenly Miki's vision went a bit hazy she could not tell what the otaku was saying in fact she could not hear anything at all, her first thought was she was having a heart attack, but a voice in her head stopped that thought before she could act on it.

"Hello Miki." The voice said, Miki noticed two things first, the voice was female and second, there was an image slowly forming in front of her.

"Please take care of my daughter." The women said as her form became more or less visible.

"Kanata is that you?" Miki asked not so much afraid but more stunned.

"Can I trust you with my daughter?" Kanata asked sweetly.

"Of course you can." Miki said with a smile. "I'll treat her like one of my own."

"Then I leave her to you, goodbye Miki." Kanata said as she started to fade.

"Goodbye my friend…" Miki said as the world around her returned to normal.

With a large smile, Miki walked over to Konata, and put her hand on the girl's shoulder, when Konata looked up and met eyes with Miki a silent understanding went between them.

"Is it okay if I call you… Mom?" Konata asked a bit uncertainly, as she stood up and brushed the dirt off her skirt.

"Nothing would make me happier." Miki said as she hugged the blunette. "Now we need to get to the courthouse, you are the most important person in this case!" Miki said with exuberance.

"Let's go!" Konata shouted as she and Miki walked away from the graveyard, they did not notice the shimmering figure at the top of the hill watching them walk away with a smile…

* * *

"We are coming to you live from the Hiroshima District Courthouse where the trial of a group of thugs will soon begin…" A women reporter said to the camera right in front of the courthouse.

As Miki, Konata, and the Hiiragi girl's walked up they heard the woman tell the camera operator and all the people watching at home all about the group of thugs, what they had done, and all about their past… This included Konata…

"The poor, sweet, kind, and lovable girl has been taking their abuse for years, authority's claim they had suspicions but did not act on them, they say they will crack down harder on any devolving gangs…" The women said with a slight frown as she told all the hundreds of people about Konata, her hobbies, and how she was ridiculed for them, and then she chastised anyone who thought badly about her because of those hobbies.

Konata and Miki had went home before this so they could change and Konata really regretted it, she had to sit in front of a lot of people and Kagami wanted her to be cute… Kagami made her wear the dress from the theme park. It was a white sleeveless dress with bright green trim, she wore pale green flip-flops/sandals, and had her hair tied up in a ponytail with ribbon that matched her eyes.

"I feel silly Kagami." Konata whined as she tried to hide behind the others.

"Nonsense Konata you look super cute!" Kagami squealed a bit too loud, attracting the women's attention.

"Is Miss Izumi here?" The women asked excitedly as she walked over with the camera still rolling live.

"Yes maam." Konata said sheepishly as she walked out from behind Inori and Matsuri, who were trying to fix their hair inconspicuously so the people watching would not know they were not prepared.

"May we have an interview before the trial?" The women asked as the camera zoomed in to capture Konata's blushing and adorable face.

"S-sure." Konata managed to say, she never had a fear of what people thought of her, she was always acting out, but the thought of hundreds of thousands of people watching her, well that would make anyone nervous.

The women asked Konata about everything, her past, her goals, and her personal life. Konata did her best to answer the questions without embarrassing herself to much.

"Do you have a love interest?" The women asked as the camera got a bit closer.

"I um, well you see…" Konata was a bright pink as she was trying to look everywhere but at the camera.

"CHIBI!" Misao shouted loudly, she had been standing off a ways and saw the whole thing she knew Konata would not be able to answer that so since she was an attention hog… "I am so glad to see you up and around!" Misao said as she hugged the smaller girl, getting an upset grunt from Kagami.

"Are you one of the girls she saved?" The women asked as the camera closed in on the two of them.

"Yep Chibi here saved me from getting knifed in the face!" Misao cheered happily, as she rubbed her cheek on Konata's getting a giggle out of the small blunette, Misao had already decided that her and Konata were going to be best friends.

"What is your name dear?" The women asked.

"Misao… Misao Kusakabe." The fanged girl said as she let the smaller girl go.

"You mean to tell me that the thug leader is…" The women started.

"Yeah my older brother, and speak of that devil." Misao said with a scowl as the group turned their attention to the approaching police cars.

As the cars pulled up the three thugs were brought out and lead into the courtroom, their faces full of sorrow and regret. However, not Kurono he walked out of the police car as if he was a celebrity, as the reporters swarmed him with questions as Yui and two officers led him to the courthouse.

"Of course I am not sorry." The thug boss sneered at one of the reporters. "I taught that little bitch a lesson…" Kurono looked straight at Konata as the cameras caught them both in a stare down. "…And I would do it again!" Kurono said loudly as he made a small jump toward the small otaku, causing her to scream in terror and hide behind her friends.

All of a sudden, the crowd parted as a man ran up and his fist connected with the teens face with a wickedly loud crack.

"Who the hell?" Kurono said as he stood up and rubbed his now broken and bleeding nose, Konata just stared wide eyed as the cameras all backed up to catch this scene… On live TV.

The man charged and again knocked the teen down with another blow to the face, but instead of letting him get up this time, the man just crouched down and began mercilessly punch the bleeding criminal in the face repetitively.

The two police men started to advance but Yui (Who was a higher rank then them) told them to stop.

"How dare you touch my daughter!" Sojiro screamed in sadness and anger. "If you ever touch her again I will kill you myself!" Sojiro said as he relentlessly pounded Kurono in the face.

By this time the cops stopped listening to their commander and went to break up the fight, but Yui was satisfied her uncle had done what he needed to do.

Sojiro made a few grumbling noises as the police pulled him off of the teen he had badly injured, he dusted off the jacket he was wearing and warily turned around, to a sight worse than anything… His daughter crying.

"Konata I…" Sojiro started, but he faltered he did not know what to say to make it better; to be honest he did not think he could.

"Don't just stand there make her feel better, apologize!" Kagami yelled at him snapping him from his daze.

"Konata I am so sorry." Sojiro said as he wrapped his arms around his daughter, to his surprise she wrapped her arms around him back. "I know I was a terrible father, I ignored you just because you reminded me of Kanata, when you said you were having trouble at school… I…" His voice faltered again.

"Swear you will make it up to me…" Konata said quietly, so quiet that the cameras that were still rolling almost did not hear her… Almost.

"I swear I will do anything, I know I can't make up for all those years but…" Sojiro said as he hugged her tighter.

"You don't hate me anymore?" Konata asked still crying.

"I never did Konata; I was just confused is all." Sojiro said as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Can we go to the theme park after this…? I always wanted to ride the Merry Go 'Round with you…" Konata said as she stood up.

"Of course we can, we can do anything you want Konata because I love you." Sojiro said with a huge smile, which quickly disappeared.

Konata's face showed no emotion as she turned around and started to walk away from him, but once she hit about ten feet she turned around with a huge smile of her own. "I love you too daddy!" Konata yelled as she jumped in the air only to be caught by Sojiro, he understood now Konata wanted to do all the things she never got to when she was little… He could deal with that.

A huge awe went out from the crowd as the reporters started to return in front of their cameras. "And that was just about the sweetest ending you could ask for…" The women said as the camera panned from her to the small blushing blunette still being held in her father's arms.

* * *

"Cheers to my brother getting thirty years in a labor prison!" Misao cheered as she lifted her cup.

"Cheers to Onee-chan and uncle making up!" Yutaka cheered as she also lifted her cup.

"Cheers to Konata for finally have that happy life like she has always wanted." Kagami said softly into the otaku's ear, but everyone else heard as well.

"You guys rock." Konata said as she looked at all her friends sitting around her and the tsundere's room, she had forgiven her dad but had gotten so used to living with the Hiiragi's she didn't want to leave.

"I hope you will all be my friends forever…" Konata sniffled a little bit, for a second she didn't think it was all real.

"Group hug!" Patty cheered as she hugged the blunette.

Konata could not be happier, she had gotten to talk to her mom and found a new one in Miki, she had her father's love again and had never been happier with him, and she had a loving girlfriend and was being smothered by all her friends…

"_I love life…"_Konata thought as she smiled.

* * *

**Ending Notes: We are getting down to the end my friends *Sniff* *Sniff* however, I am going on a trip to Texas so I might not post the last few chapter for a bit, Gomen.**

**Tell me the truth am I no good at this kind of writing? I wanted the end of my story to be awesome with like a roller coaster of emotions...**

**Next time there will be KONAMI fluff I PROMISE!**

**If there are any loose ends you can think of tell me and I will try to fix the last chapters to clear up any misunderstandings!**

**REVIEW!**


	18. Just A Fluffy Day

**Authors Notes: Hello, everyone I am back! Holy crap it was hot in Texas, now I was born in the desert of Arizona, but I have been living up where it is colder and boy was it climate shock! And yes, I ate a stake for everyone and boy am I full! As for internet... There was none, but I did get the chance to type this one up! As I promised it is a fluffy chapter, a little short, but fluffy nonetheless lol. Okay so I think I have rambled enough enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"You're just too uptight." Konata whined as she tried to push Kagami closer to her goal… A photo booth.

"When I say no mean no Kona!" Kagami tried to say authoritatively, but did not do such a great job at it. "Besides the last time we took a group photo with you did something embarrassing!" Kagami strongly protested, as she fought with the smaller girl who was still getting them closer to the booth.

_"Why can't I say no to her?"_ Kagami thought as she gave up on fighting back and just let herself be pushed.

"Think about how Minami and Yu-chan feel, what if they wanted to take a picture?" Konata said faking sadness.

_"Dang I forgot we were on a double date…"_ Kagami mentally slapped herself for forgetting; it had been two weeks since **'the incident'** and to celebrate Konata's recovery the four of them decided to have a double date.

"Do you guys really want to take a picture?" Kagami asked in hopes they would say no however, today was not her lucky day in this department...

"Oh yes I have never used a photo booth with Minami before!" Yutaka squealed with delight as she pulled Minami towards the booth faster than her two sempai's.

"Sorry she gets excitable…" Minami said quickly as she passed the two older girls.

"Let's go!" The blunette cheered as she grabbed her loves hand and pulled her to the booth as well.

"Fine, but you better not do anything embarrassing this time!" Kagami warned as she and Minami were pushed into the booth, Kagami on the right and Minami on the left.

"Hold on a minute you two." Konata giggled as she pulled Yutaka out of earshot.

"What do you think they are planning?" The tsundere asked as she watched the two talk in secret.

"It can't be too bad right?" The mint haired girl said as she looked over her sempai's shoulder just in time for the two of them to see their girlfriends look up at them and giggle madly.

Both Kagami and Minami sweat dropped.

"Okay it is all set and I paid for two pictures!" Konata cheered as she got in the booth by Kagami and Yutaka got in by Minami, making the two taller girls in the middle.

"Wait why two pictures?" Kagami asked suspiciously.

"One is for you and one is for Minami of course!" Konata said with a slight giggle, as she started to type in the message.

"Hey what are you writing?" Kagami demanded as she tried to look at the message screen, but her mischievous otaku blocked her view.

"No peeking or you will ruin it!" Konata said slyly.

"Konata you little…" Kagami started to say when a beeping noise got the groups attention.

"Okay ready guys?" Konata said as the timer started to count down five…four…three…two…one…

Right as the machine took the picture Kagami felt something slightly wet on her cheek.

Kagami looked down to see that Konata had kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush profusely. "What is the big idea Konata?" Kagami shouted as they filed out of the booth.

"Here are the pictures you guys!" Yutaka cheered as she handed Minami and Kagami each one.

The picture showed both Minami and Kagami blushing while their two lollies stood on tiptoes kissing them on the cheek with the words "We Love Our Girls" printed on the bottom of the picture it pink.

"Konata this is so embarrassing!" Kagami shouted, as she blushed looking at the picture.

"Is that so? Okay then I will throw it away." Konata said solemnly as she reached for the picture.

"NO! I mean it is a memory right?" Kagami shouted as she hid the picture in her bag.

"So tsundere…" Konata cooed as she looked over at her cousin.

"If you don't like it we can do it again." Yutaka said a little sadden at the fact that Minami had not looked up from the picture in the past few minutes.

"Yu-chan…" Minami's voice sounded distant.

"Yes Minami?" The salmon haired girl asked sweetly.

Minami looked up from the picture and deep into the smaller girls green eyes; she slowly leaned in and kissed her gently.

"This is the best picture ever; I will never get rid of it." Minami said quietly as they parted both blushing a light shade of pink.

"SO MOE!" Konata yelled as she bounced up and down. Once the two girls realized they had been watched the both exploded into a fiery red.

"Good job embarrassing them Konata." Kagami said sarcastically with a sigh.

"You have to admit that that was moe!" Konata said as Kagami started to walk away from her.

"Come on you annoying otaku we have things to do." Kagami laughed as she and the others made their way deeper into the mall.

* * *

"I keep forgetting, how much money did you get from the court Onee-chan?" Yutaka asked as they sat in the food court.

"Uh... A whole lot!" Konata exclaimed as she waved her arms for more effect.

"That doesn't explain anything." Kagami sighed.

"I have enough to pay for today so don't worry!" Konata cheered as she once again bounced up and down.

"So what do you guys want to do, should we eat first?" Kagami asked as she put her arm on top of her loves head partly to keep her still.

"That's mean Kagamin~!" Konata pouted at her height being emphasized.

"Onee-chan look, it is that same ice cream man!" Yutaka shouted happily, as she pointed out the vender.

"So it is…" Minami said with a slight grin as she pulled some hair bands out of her bag and passed them to Konata.

"Oh yeah this is going to be great!" Konata cheered as she started to put her hair up into a ponytail.

"Wait what is going on?" Kagami asked confused at why they were getting so hyped about the ice-cream man.

"Just wait here and don't act like you know us!" Yutaka cheerfully said as the three of them walked away

After a minute of waiting Kagami saw them reenter the food court again, but this time, they looked different. Minami had her hair in clips and her clothes were neater, giving the appearance that she was older. Konata and Yutaka had different hairstyles then normal and their clothes were messy giving the impression that they were little kids. If Kagami did not know better she would have swore they were a group of sisters.

The man seemed to know who they were because he smiled when he saw them. After a minute of talking, the three of them walked away each with an ice cream cone. Konata made an eye gesture for Kagami to follow them. Once they were a good distance away, the trio of cons started to laugh.

"Now I expect that from Konata, but you two as well?" Kagami asked as she caught up with them, bewildered at how good they were at coning.

"Yeah we pull it off pretty good don't you think?" Yutaka asked as she took a bite of ice cream.

"Yeah, but we had to pay for Minami this time." Konata said laughingly as she poked the tallest girl in the side.

"Oh so I just don't get one is that it, some girlfriend you are." Kagami said as she turned away with a playful pout.

"I was going to share Kagamin~" Konata said shyly as a bright pink blush spread on her face.

Kagami was confused at first, why would Konata get flustered about sharing her ice cream.

Konata took a bite on the frozen treat, not a huge bite, but one of good size. She then she swiftly stood on her tiptoes and locked lips with Kagami.

Kagami's mind went blank for a few seconds before she understood what the otaku was planning; Kagami gently wrapped an arm around her loves waist and pulled her up for more support. Now Kagami was forcefully kissing the blunette back and the sweet taste of ice cream only pushed her further. Kagami could not control herself anymore she had to taste it; she gently flicked her tongue against Konata's lips begging for entrance…

Which she was granted, this was a completely new feeling for the two lovers, this was the first time they had ever tongue kissed. Kagami forced her tongue into Konata's mouth and began to search out every nook she could find, all while enjoying the sweet taste of her love and ice cream. The cute muffled whinnying noises that Konata was making only made Kagami work that much harder at getting all the ice cream she could. After about three minutes of Kagami doing everything she could think of with her tongue she let Konata go.

"You sucked on my tongue." Konata said still out of breath and still in the embrace on her tsundere.

"It tasted good." Kagami said seductively as she put her otaku down.

"And that is how it is done you two." Konata said after a minute of silence with her cat grin as she looked over at the two kohai, which were blushing almost as much as they were.

"AH I am sorry I forgot you two were here!" Kagami shouted a bit frazzled.

"It's okay now we know what we are supposed to do right Minami?" Yutaka asked with a stutter.

"Yeah…" Minami said as she tried to hide her eyes with her bangs.

After about five minutes of awkward silence, Konata was the first to speak up.

"So guys lets go to the arcade!" The blunette yelled as she grabbed Kagami and Minami's hand and began running in the direction of the arcade.

_"You can always count on Konata to get you out of awkward situations."_ Kagami thought as she followed her otaku.

* * *

It had been a few hours and now the group was ready for dinner.

"Where should we go?" Konata asked as she opened her wallet. "Looks like I am good for it!" Konata said as she laughed at her own little joke.

"I think we should go to…" Kagami started, but was silenced by a shrill voice.

"CHIBI!" A familiar voice yelled and just as Konata turned around she was tackled into a hug by none other than Misao.

"Oh hey Misa-chan." Konata struggled to say through the death hug.

"Hiya guys what are you up to?" Misao asked the other three still not letting go on Konata.

"We were just about to go eat." Kagami said gruffly as she clenched one of her fists.

"Why you getting so mad Hiiragi? Oh right you two are still dating." Misao said as she let the otaku go.

"What does that mean?" Kagami asked through a scowl as she took a step forward trying to calm herself. _"Who does she think she is? Did she think we would break up or something?"_ Kagami yelled in her mind.

"Let me explain… I have a huge crush on the chibi here." Misao said with a smirk now standing face to face with the tsundere.

"Is that so? Well she is mine." Kagami said a little thrown off by this confession, but she stood her ground.

"I am sorry Misao, but I…" Konata started to say.

"No don't say anything yet, I know you are still head over heels in love with Hiiragi… But I think I can change your mind." Misao said as she turned and gave a seductive wink to Konata.

"How did this even happen?" Kagami asked a bit angry now.

"Well I had a crush on you Hiiragi…" Misao started to explain and caused Kagami to step back a bit. "I was always mad that you chose her over me, so I followed you to her class and just watched, well me and Ayano." Misao said as the four were now completely absorbed in the story. "I was mad at first that you chose the rude girl over me, but then I started to see chibi different… Now that I know why she was mad and we are past it I can make my move!" Misao cheered with a fist pump.

"You can't… She is mine!" Kagami said loudly and little fearful.

"That is for her to decide… My family is waiting, now that my jerk of a brother Kurono is out of the picture we can take a vacation!" Misao cheered again as she rushed over to Konata and kissed her on the cheek, igniting the blunette's face a bright red. "By chibi see you soon!" Misao said as she blew another kiss before turning the corner.

"Kona…" Kagami walked over to the smaller girl and gently hugged her. "You aren't thinking…"

"No I feel bad for Misao, but you are the only one for me…" Konata said as she hugged back. "But maybe we can have a three som…" Konata started, but was cut off by a loud groan from Kagami.

"Alright guys food time!" Konata cheered as she broke the hug, she was getting tired of the awkward moments today.

* * *

"I have to use the rest room excuse me." Yutaka said as she slid out of the booth.

"Um I… Me as well…" Minami said quickly as she slid out to follow the tiny girl.

"She can't leave Yutaka alone one second." Konata laughed.

"Hmmm." Kagami hummed as she slid her arms around Konata, her hands brushed the scar on her arm where Konata had taken the knife.

"I feel fine Kagami, you don't have to worry." Konata said soothingly, she had felt Kagami's hands tremble a little.

"Let me see it one more time…" Kagami said as her hand slowly drifted up towards the smaller girls head.

"No the last time you broke down for a half hour." Konata said trying to move away.

"I won't I promise…" Kagami said as she moved some hair away a found what she was after. Konata had a scar on her head completely hidden from view, unless you knew it was there you would have no idea, but Kagami knew…

"It's my fault." Kagami sighed as she ran her finger over the spot where Konata took a blow for her.

"No it isn't you have to stop saying that." Konata protested as she pulled away removing the scar from sight.

"I will always protect you from now on, no matter what." Kagami said as she pulled her otaku into a tighter hug.

"Now you are starting to sound like Minami." Konata giggled, causing Kagami to giggle as well.

"So with all that money what are you going to do?" Kagami asked after a short moment of silence.

"Pay for our college and I want to get us an apartment." Konata said as she leaned her head back to look up, an act Kagami found sickingly cute.

"Really you're not kidding?" Kagami asked.

"Nope I want to be with my Kagamin~ always!" Konata cheered.

Kagami just smiled she had doubts about them after what Misao had said, but she now knew they were misplaced. Kona was hers end of subject.

"You are going to have to study hard to get into the one I want." Kagami warned.

"Yes mother I understand." Konata groaned, she had been hearing this nonstop for days.

Kagami just giggled and soon they both were laughing, just when they were about to stop one of them would let a small giggle escape and it started all over again.

"They are really happy aren't they?" Yutaka asked as they watch the two older girls from a distance.

"Yeah they are a good match." Minami said with a smile.

"Just like us." Yutaka whispered as she leaned in close.

"Yeah…" Minami whispered back as she locked lips with her own perfect match.

_"I have to remember to asked Konata-sempai for some pointers… I am ready to take our relationship up a level…"_ Minami thought as she put more emotion into her kiss.

* * *

**Ending Notes: Kohai is the opposite of sempai**

**Yay back to the sweet stuff! Lol I want to thank you all for your constant support of this story and I hope you like the final chapters!**

**Do not forget to review! In addition, P.M me for anything I love to have conversations about Anime, Manga, and Sports pretty much anything so just P.M and we will talk!**

**In addition, I was thinking about adding the Lucky Channel what do you think.**


	19. Memories

**Authors Notes: Well everyone here is the next chapter! This takes place a little later in the time line so to speak, I hope you enjoy! Did anyone notice I changed the name of the story? In addition, I would like to point out that this was Beta read by **_**Acsuperman**_**! (So if there is any spelling mistakes blame him!) Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"I am going to get us some sodas okay?" Kagami asked as she walked away from the table. "And Konata don't open the letter till we are all here." The tsundere warned before disappearing.

"It is so tempting though." Konata sighed as she looked at her college entrance letter. "So much has happened…" Konata thought as she drifted into memories.

**(Halloween)**

"No Konata there is no way I am going to wear this to the party!" Kagami screamed at her girlfriend.

"Come on Kagamiiiiiiin~." Konata cooed as she began to rub herself on her girlfriend causing the taller girl to blush.

"I can't wear this, it is too embarrassing!" Kagami huffed. She was wearing a witch's costume, complete with mini skirt, leather boots, long gloves, and a sleeveless shirt that exposed her navel.

"I think you look sexy!" Konata shouted as a hand quickly covered her mouth.

"Shhh, my family could hear you!" Kagami yelled at her in a whisper.

"Your right it would be better for them to see you!" Konata shouted as she pushed Kagami out the door before the taller girl realized what happened. "We must not forget your hat!" Konata said as she placed a large pointed hat on her girlfriend's head.

"Konata wait, I can't…" Kagami tried to reason with the crazy girl, but when it came to dressing Kagami up nothing could stop Konata.

"Members of the Hiiragi household I present you, Kagami the wizard of otaku!" Konata shouted as she pushed Kagami into the spotlight so to speak.

Kagami blushed a bright red, because her mother and two older sisters all had video cameras pointed straight at her.

"Looking hot Kagami!" Matsuri cheered for her little sister.

"Yes you look great Kagami!" Miki swooned as she shifted to get a better angle.

"She is awful sexy isn't she?" Konata said dreamily.

"How can you walk around like that and not be embarrassed?" Kagami asked, as she looked her girlfriend over. She had to admit Konata was looking about as hot as ever. She was wearing a very skimpy black cat girl costume, which basically consisted of a black bikini, boots, tail, and ears.

"Eyeing me up are we Kagami? You will have to wait till later to have me." Konata said with a giggled as she snapped the now completely flustered tsundere from her daydream.

"That is not… What I mean is… You promise?" Kagami asked shyly…

* * *

"Hey Kona-chan are you okay?" A concerned voice asked snapping the blunette from her memory.

"Oh yeah I am fine Tsukasa, just spacing out." Konata said as she made a hand gesture for her and Miyuki to sit down.

"What were you thinking about Konata-san?" Miyuki asked politely.

"I was just remembering our Halloween party." Konata laughed.

"The one where we scared Ayano so bad she wet herself?" Tsukasa asked with a giggle of her own.

"Yeah that was so funny!" Konata said as she laughed a little louder.

"Ah, but if I remember correctly she is not the only one who has wet themselves in front of others." Miyuki said with a mischievous smile.

"Oh we have to relive that again huh." Konata said as she blushed a bright pink.

"Yeah tell the story Yuki-chan!" Tsukasa cheered though another bout of giggles.

"Well how I remember it…" Miyuki started.

**(First Day Of School)**

"Are you guy's ready this will be the last semester of high school for us!" Konata cheered as she pranced ahead of the group.

"I don't see how you can be so energetic since you were up all night playing that stupid game again, I hardly got any sleep!" Kagami scolded.

"I had like seven cups of coffee this morning so I am good to go!" Konata said happily, as she swung from a low tree branch she happened to be passing.

"Um Konata-san maybe you should try to use the rest room before the opening ceremony?" Miyuki asked worriedly. All the facts she knew told her that it was not good for a body to hold that much fluid.

"I am fine Miyuki." Konata brushed off her friends concern as they made their way into the auditorium.

After a good forty minutes of the principle speaking and other such activities Konata started to feel the after effects of her coffees, the only problem is they were still in the middle of the ceremony.

"Konata what is the matter you are making a weird face." Kagami asked in concern.

"I am fine, just need to use the bathroom." Konata said as she sat there ridged.

"Well then go." Kagami said as she tried to give Konata a gentle push, but the blunette was not budging.

"I said I am okay just need to hold out a little… AH CHOO!" Konata ended her sentence with a loud sneeze.

"Jeez Konata cover your mouth." Kagami said as she brushed off her sleeve. Kagami looked down to see that Konata's face was a nice shade of burgundy, her eyes traveled farther down to see her skirt was all wet as well as the chair she was sitting on.

"It isn't funny!" A flustered Konata said as Kagami started to giggle.

"Go get it taken care of!" Kagami giggled as she forced Konata to move from her seat and to do so she had to pass each and every one of her friends…

* * *

"Yes I was on the end and the last one to have Konata-san pass." Miyuki giggled at her own memory.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up." Konata pouted.

"No fair guys if you are going to embarrass Konata I need to be present." Kagami said as she sat back down and handed Konata her drink.

"Yeah well I remember a great story from Christmas!" Konata said slyly.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kagami gasped as she started to go red from her own memories.

"Oh yes I would, remember Christmas Eve night…" Konata started her story.

**(Christmas Eve)**

"Why can't I have that one?" A flustered Kagami asked.

"Because that is the one for Tsukasa, besides we are already dressed if you had a complaint you should have said so before you got dressed." Konata said with her cat grin.

"But I…" Kagami could not think of an argument. _"How did I get talked into this?"_ Kagami thought as she remembered why she was getting so embarrassed, Konata said she needed help at her work, so Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki offered to help.

"I think you look great sis!" Tsukasa said, trying to be helpful. She was wearing a red fluffy skirt that came to her knees, fluffy boots, a short-sleeved Santa jacket, and hat.

"Yes it is very becoming!" Miyuki said trying to be supportive as well. She was wearing the same fluffy boots as the others, a long red dress with white fluff as the trim, and a Santa hat.

"Oh yes it is very 'be-coming' indeed." Konata snickered. She was wear the same boots and dress as Miyuki, but Konata's had no sleeves and was shorter, she was also wearing a hat.

"Hush you!" Kagami growled. The tsundere was wearing almost the same thing as her sister only hers was well trimmed… She had a red skirt, but it was a lot shorter and her shirt was short sleeved and did not cover her navel.

"What is with you and always showing off my stomach when you dress me up?" Kagami asked trying to hide herself with her hands.

"Maybe I like your tummy." Konata cooed as she ran her hands along the bare flesh that the costume exposed.

"K-K-Konata!" Kagami stuttered.

"Oh goodie the customers are here!" Konata said as she started to usher her friends from the dressing room.

"Go get them you sexy beast!" Konata said loudly as she smacked Kagami on her rear end.

* * *

"Alright enough of that story!" Kagami groaned as she buried her head in her arms.

"But you did great that night, you got tons of tips!" Konata said this like it should make it all better.

"You are so lucky that you are so damn cute." Kagami said with a sigh, as Konata put on her most adorable face.

"By the way what did Onee-chan get you for Christmas Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked sweetly.

"She went the classic route, she gave me herself just wrapped in rib…" Konata started to say, but a hand swiftly blocking her mouth silenced her.

"They don't need to know that!" Kagami shouted half hysterically.

"I did not know you two, were um at that level…" Miyuki said softly, sounding a little upset, they had never told her.

"It isn't like that Miyuki, we haven't… I mean all we do is kiss… And um…" Kagami was getting more flustered by the minute.

"Why don't you just say it?" Konata teased.

"Fine, me and Konata have not been intimate with each other yet because she doesn't feel she is ready." Kagami said quietly as she looked at Konata in the eyes making the small girl blush.

"You are such a good girlfriend Kagami-san." Miyuki said with an eye smile.

"It is getting hard though…" Kagami trailed off as she started to hungrily eye her girlfriend.

"Um any other memories from the past few months?" Konata asked quickly in fear her girlfriend might do something rash.

"What about the whole Valentine's day thingy?" Tsukasa asked with a dreamy smile.

"Oh yeah that was hilarious!" Kagami said with a laugh.

"Why is it that all your favorite stories involve my getting embarrassed?" Konata asked with a pout as her cheeks began to light up again.

"Hey it wasn't just you, I got it as well." Kagami said getting a small blush of her own.

"Why don't you tell us Tsu-chan?" Miyuki said.

"Oh okay well I remember…" The airhead started.

**(Valentine's Plot 1)**

"What am I going to do Ayano?" Misao whined.

"What is the matter Misa-chan?" The quiet girl asked.

"It is almost Valentine's Day and I don't know what to get my Chibi!" Misao whined as she clung from her best friends arm.

"Isn't Kona-chan Kagami-san's girlfriend?" Ayano asked trying to deter her friend from making Kagami mad.

"For now… I am trying to win her heart, but I don't know what candy she likes!" Misao said as she stood up and brushed herself off.

"How close are you to Kona-chan?" Ayano asked, she had noticed the two getting a lot friendlier lately.

"I hug her all the time and we talked forever on the phone last night, did you know that game I couldn't beat, she did in, like, a day?" Misao said in a rush like she normally did when she was excited.

"So you two are good friends now…" Ayano said a little upset; Misao had been her closest friend forever. The thought of losing that…

"I know what you are thinking and stop it; you will always be my bestie!" Misao said as she hugged her friend.

"So you two are friends and you want her to give up Kagami-san for you?" Ayano asked to make sure to get the facts straight.

"Yep and I don't know what to get her for Valentine's Day!" Misao whined again.

"Just get her some chocolate." Ayano giggled as Misao brightened up.

"That is a great idea, but we need to give it to her without Hiiragi around… And them dating is just what I needed!" Misao's laughed evilly. "Come my apprentice there is much to be done!" Misao laughed again as she dragged Ayano off.

"Wake up Kona, come on get up!" Kagami playfully whined.

"I don't want to…" The otaku mumbled.

"But if you don't then you won't get your candy from me." Kagami said with a large grin as her love bolted out of bed.

"Candy… Where?" Konata mumbled still half asleep.

"Get dressed first." Kagami commanded as she blushed slightly at the sight of her girlfriend. Konata was wearing just a shirt and a pair of panties.

"Aw I want candy no-OOOOOOOOWWWWW." Konata said with a loud yawn punctuating the end.

"Hurry up you!" Kagami said as she patted her blunette on the bottom before leaving the room.

"Good morning Konata." Miki said as the otaku came into the kitchen.

"CANDY!" Konata shouted as she attacked Kagami with hugs.

"Okay you can have it if you will get off!" Kagami screamed with laughter as Konata started to tickle her.

"YAY!" Konata shouted again as she took the bag of sweets from Kagami and was about to open them when they were snatched from her grasp.

"Breakfast first little miss." Miki said sternly as she steered the pouting blunette to her seat at the table while Kagami just laughed.

"Not fair." She mumbled.

* * *

"You are taking forever to tell the story Tsukasa." Kagami complained.

"Ah sorries I will tell it faster okay?" Tsukasa said quickly.

"Take your time maybe we won't get to the embarrassing me part." Konata mumbled as she took a swig of her soda.

"Now where was I…?" Tsukasa said as she put a finger to her lips.

**(Valentine's Plot 2)**

"Sigh why do they have to do this every year?" Konata asked, showing she was clearly annoyed.

"It is a tradition in this school and you know it." Kagami sighed. "You're just still upset that mom won't let you have any candy until after lunch."

"And she gave you permission to spank me if I eat any!" Konata said as she waved her arms.

"I know…" Kagami said as she smiled.

"Hey Onee-chan what are we doing again?" The airhead of the group asked.

"Okay let me explain it one more time…" Kagami sighed and took a deep breath. "The whole student body gathers in the auditorium on Valentine's Day to await the final judgment." Kagami said with a small smile.

"There is a ton of girls who don't have anyone to give chocolates too, so they pick one guy that has a girlfriend and tell all the girls it is lucky to give their chocolates to him." Konata summed up.

"So since I don't have anyone the person they announce I am suppose to give my chocolates to them?" The younger twin asked to make completely sure.

"Yeah and they are about to start." Kagami said as she pointed to the stage.

"Hello Ryōō High!" The announcer girl cheered. "Without further ado we will now tell you the lucky lover of the year!" The girl cheered as a new girl walked out with an envelope.

"And the lucky lover of the year is…" The new girl said as she paused for dramatic effect. "Konata Izumi!"

The whole auditorium burst into a half giggle half cheer, as Kagami and her sister just stared at Konata who herself just sat there shocked.

"Wait she is a girl and she has a girlfriend?" A random boy yelled out.

"Oh yes Konata Izumi and Kagami Hiiragi are the first Yuri couple of this school!" The first announcer girl said with a smile.

"You two come up here so everyone knows who you are!" The second girl cheered as a spotlight hit the two of them where they were sitting.

After a lot of prodding and pushing the now blushing couple made it to the stage.

"Say a few words for us Izumi-sempai!" The first girl squealed as she handed the microphone over to Konata.

"I um…" Konata was trying hard not to faint from the blood going to her head until someone in the audience shouted…

"Do you really love her?" A random girl shouted.

"Yes my Kagamin~ means everything to me." Konata said as the whole room burst into loud cooing and awing.

"First one to get a kiss from Izumi wins!" Another girl shouted and with many squeals, the couple on stage knew they were in for it.

"Please accept my chocolates!" A random girl asked as she bowed and handed her chocolates to Konata.

"Yes I will thank you." Konata said with a never-ending blush.

"May I get a kiss as well?" The girl asked.

Konata just sighed a bit and leaned in to kiss the girl on the cheek, with a shout of joy the girl left.

"Kagami help me!" Konata said as she ran and hid behind her girlfriend.

"I thought you wanted candy?" Kagami said teasingly.

"NOT THIS MUCH!" Konata shouted in mock fear.

"You go hide I will take the rest of them for you, you have been at this for half an hour." Kagami sighed as she looked at the rest of the girls in the line.

"Thank you my savior!" Konata cheered as she ran out of the classroom.

"Okay everyone you are going to have to give the chocolate to me and give my Kona a break." Kagami commanded as the next girl walked up.

"Please accept my chocolate." She stuttered as she handed over a box.

"Yes me and Konata are very grateful." Kagami said as she took the box.

"Can I get a kiss too? Konata gave all the girls one." The girl said in a seductive manner.

"Um yeah okay." Kagami said through her blush, as she kissed the girl on the cheek.

"Hey everyone Kagami is now giving out the kisses!" The girl screamed as she ran out of the classroom, to which Kagami just sweat dropped.

"Freedom, poor Kagami though." Konata thought as she sat in a hardly used hallway corner.

"Hey Chibi, what are you doing here?" Misao asked as she sat on her knees beside Konata.

"Too many girls wanting kisses and chocolate." Konata said with a sigh.

"Can I give you some of mine, or no?" Misao asked as the two both got a blush.

"Yeah of course." Konata said as she stood up.

"I know I am not the best cook, but please accept my chocolates." Misao said with a bow.

"Of course I will." Konata said as she took the heart shaped box.

"May I get one of Izumi's famous kisses?" Misao asked with a smile.

"Um I guess you c…" However, Konata was silenced by something warm and moist against her lips. _"Misao is kissing me… ON THE LIPS!"_ Konata thought in shock. _"This shouldn't be happening, but why do I feel all warm…"_ Konata thought as a bright flash of light startled her and she broke the kiss.

"I caught it on film! Izumi giving out a kiss on the lips!" The school newspaper editor and chief screamed in delight as she ran down the hall.

* * *

"I still can't believe her that she would pull that kind of a stunt." Kagami huffed. "It took hours to explain everything so people didn't think you were cheating on me." Kagami said as she eyed the blunette carefully.

"I keep telling you she kissed me!" A red-faced Konata said frantically.

"Yeah and I am proud of it!" Misao said as she seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"Watch it you." Kagami growled as she started to coddle her little otaku.

"Sorry we are late; Misa-chan got held up." Ayano apologized.

"It is okay we were just reliving the past few months." Kagami said smiling at Ayano.

"We have lots of memories with Misao-san don't we?" Miyuki asked with a giggle.

"Yeah like the time she took a test drive with Yui-neesan." Konata giggled.

"Or the time she burnt down Minami-chan's shed." Tsukasa could not help but laugh.

"Or the time she set off the fireworks in the house!" Kagami said as the whole group laughed.

"WAAAAHHHH THEY ARE BEING MEAN!" Misao whined as she grabbed Ayano's arm.

"There, there it is okay." Ayano said in a soothing tone as she patted her friend's head.

"Since we are all present shouldn't we get started?" Miyuki asked as she pulled her envelope from her bag.

"Yeah might as well…" Kagami said as she started to open her letter, at first you could not tell anything from the tsundere's face, but after a few moments… "I got into the college I wanted!" Kagami said proudly as she showed them her letter.

"Great job Kagami-san." Miyuki congratulated.

"That is my Kagamin~!" Konata shouted as she hugged the taller girl.

"Way to go sis! Does anyone mind if I open mine next?" Tsukasa asked as she looked over the group, and with no objections, Tsukasa began to open her letter… "I didn't make my first choice…" Tsukasa said after a few minutes.

"How many did you enroll in?" Kagami asked with a worried tone.

"Two, I guess I will have to get in on my second choice." Tsukasa nervously laughed.

"Alright I will go next." Ayano said as she took her turn opening her letter and after a few minutes, she smiled. "I got into the medical school." The orange haired girl said happily as her smile got bigger.

"Yay for Ayano!" Misao cheered as she grabbed her friend by the arm and started dancing around.

"Yeah good job Ayano." Kagami said as the two finally sat down.

"Thank you Kagami-san." Ayano said still a bit dizzy from Misao's victory dance.

"I would like to go next if that is okay with everyone." Miyuki said politely and when she got no complaints began to open her letter. "It would seem that me and Ayano-san will be attending the same school." Miyuki said with a smile, as she laid her paper down for them all to look at.

"So it seems, I look forward to attending school with you Miyuki-san." Ayano said as she bowed.

"So do I, it will be a lot of fun." Miyuki said with a bow of her own.

"Uh, may I open my second letter…?" Tsukasa asked shyly.

"No you may not!" Misao said as she pointed at the younger girl.

"Oh I'm sorry I just thought…" Tsukasa asked, getting a little teary eyed.

"I am just playing little sis, go ahead and open it." Misao laughed.

"You are so annoying…" Kagami mumbled.

Tsukasa carefully opened the envelope as if it were going to explode if she did it wrong, after a few minutes of reading Tsukasa got up and ran over to hug her sister.

"What is wrong Tsukasa?" Kagami asked confused.

"I got accepted!" The younger twin squealed with delight.

"Really? What was your second choice?" Kagami asked happy to see her little sister made it into a college.

"It is the same one as you!" Tsukasa said, sounding even happier.

"That is awesome!" Kagami squealed as well as she and Tsukasa began to talk about college life.

"AH-HEM! Some of us would like to see ours." Misao said as she pointed to her and Konata.

"Ah sorry please go ahead Misao." Kagami said as her and her sister sat back down.

"Actually I already saw mine." Misao laughed as she scratched the back of her head.

"I thought we agreed not to open them until we were all here?" Kagami asked angrily.

"Yeah well we didn't tell my mom that, but the good news is I got accepted into the same school as you two!" Misao said as she pointed at the Hiiragi twins.

"Oh great Misao will be in our school." Kagami sighed, but on the inside, she was happy to have an old friend go to the same school.

"Okay so I am left!" Konata shouted to get all their attentions.

"Open it Chibi!" Misao shouted as Konata started to open her letter extremely slow.

"Konata…" Kagami warned.

"Okay I get it." Konata said as she opened the envelope and read the contents of the letter.

After a few minutes, Konata put the letter back into her bag.

"What did it say?" Kagami asked, even more nervous then when she had opened hers, but she received no answer.

Konata pulled out her cell phone without saying a word. "Konata what did it say?" Kagami asked now fearing the worst.

"Hello?" Konata said into the receiver. "Yes I would like an apartment, yes I will hold…" Konata just barely got to say before she was tackled to the ground.

"Don't scare me like that!" Kagami yelled at her as she squeezed her otaku as hard as she could.

"Thought… Would be… Funny…" Konata gasped through the death hug.

"So does that mean you are going to the same college as us Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked to which she just got a head nod from the blunette who was still trying to breath.

"Yeah time to go out and celebrate!" Misao shouted as she grabbed everyone's coats and tossed them to their respective owners.

"Hey Kona?" Kagami asked as they left the restaurant they were at.

"Yeah Kagamin~?" Konata said as she turned to face her girlfriend.

"I am so happy we will still be together." Kagami said with a smile.

"Did you think that me getting in or not would stop me from being with you?" The otaku asked with a mischievous smile.

"No, not really." Kagami said as she grabbed her little lover's hand.

"Hey Kagami." Konata said as they began to walk.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Never leave me?"

"Never even crossed my mind."

"Kiss me?"

"You don't even have to ask…"

* * *

**Ending Notes: AWWWW that was cute! Well everyone that was the last chapter… Except for the epilog of course! So continue on young ones and may you enjoy!**


	20. Epilogue

**Authors Notes: If you are reading this first… STOP! TURN AROUND! GO BACK! CEASE AND DESIST! I posted chapters 19 and 20 at the same time so if you have not read chapter 19 yet go back one! If not you may continue and thank you for your patronage.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucky Star or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"Konata how could you!" Kagami screamed at her girlfriend.

"Kagami would you please calm down for a minute." Konata said as she tried to get a handle on the situation.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!" Kagami yelled as she walked back and forth outside of their new apartment. "You know what she is trying to do right?" Kagami said as she looked at her girlfriend skeptically.

"She needed a place to stay." Konata protested.

"But to let Misao share an apartment with us…" Kagami said slowly as she tried to reign in her anger.

"It is a big four person apartment and you don't mind that Tsukasa is sharing." Konata said as she crossed her arms.

"BUT TSUKASA ISN'T STEALING MY GIRLFRIEND!" Kagami yelled at Konata before quickly covering her mouth. "I meant trying to steal… Konata…" Kagami said as she tried to lay her hand on the blunette's shoulder however, it was quickly flicked away.

"Nobody is stealing me from you Kagami; I thought you knew that…" Konata said as she looked up at the tsundere with tears in her eyes.

"Konata I…" Kagami tried to say, but was swiftly silenced.

"I need to go shopping." Konata said quickly as she rushed down the stairs, since their apartment was on the second floor.

"Konata I am sorry, I didn't mean it like it sounded!" Kagami shouted after her, but if the otaku heard, she made no action to reply.

"Hey sis is it okay if I have this room?" Tsukasa asked cheerfully, until she turned to see Kagami with tears in her eyes.

"What happened sis?" Tsukasa asked worriedly.

"Yeah what is up Hiiragi?" Misao asked as she walked out of the kitchen with a soda.

"You…" Kagami hissed.

"What did I do?" Misao asked as she took a step back.

"Tsukasa, could you help me unpack and setup Konata's gaming room?" Kagami asked as she gave up on the idea of murdering Misao.

"But you said that Konata had to do it since she sectioned off that room for her 'otaku-ness'?" Tsukasa asked confused for a minute before it clicked. "Onee-chan what did you do to Kona-chan?" Tsukasa asked wearily.

"Nothing now come on she has a lot of stuff to unpack." Kagami sighed as she wiped her eyes.

"Want me to help Hiiragi?" Misao asked as she took a swig of her soda.

"No you just go to your room." Kagami growled.

"But I just…" Misao started.

"Room now!" Kagami ordered with a point.

Misao grumbled, but complied as she walked off into her room.

* * *

"So Tsukasa…" Kagami asked after a few minutes of putting Konata's stuff onto shelf's and in draws.

"Yeah sis?" Tsukasa asked.

"How far have you gotten with Miyuki?" Kagami asked with a sly smile.

"Wait how did you…" Tsukasa asked frantically as her face flushed a deep crimson.

"I have eyes you know…" Kagami sighed, whom did her sister think she was kidding? Anyone could see that there was something there.

"We are just experimenting… Nothing long term." Tsukasa said completely embarrassed.

"Oh is that so…" Kagami trailed off as she opened a photo album and began to thumb through the pictures.

Kagami flipped past a picture of them on Halloween, then one on Christmas. _"Here is the one of me cosplaying as that Vocaloid person."_ Kagami thought sadly, but she did not start crying until she found their first picture. It was from the first time she met Konata, the blunette had said that meeting Kagami was a momentous occasion and had to be remembered. The picture showed a blushing Kagami being hugged by the mischievous otaku that she had grown to love.

Kagami's mind started to flood with memories, but they all came to a standstill when she heard Konata's ringer play on her cell phone.

"Hello?" Kagami asked as soon as the flip phone opened.

"Can you meet me down here?" She heard her little love ask.

"Of course I will be right down!" Kagami said as she swiftly ran from the room leave a stunned Tsukasa to put manga on the shelf.

"Konata I am…" Kagami said as she got down the stairs, but the sight she saw stopped her.

"I am so sorry for getting upset Kagami; I guess I don't show you enough love so I got you these." Konata said shyly, you could still see the aftermath of her crying. She held out a dozen freshly cut roses and a box of pocky.

"No I should be sorry it wasn't fair of me to say that." Kagami said as she took the items and then grabbed the smaller girl into a hug. "Thank you so much." Kagami whispered.

"You forgive me?" Konata asked.

"Nothing to forgive." Kagami answered with a smile.

"Then let's go unpack!" Konata shouted, Kagami could tell she was trying to be her normal self again.

"_I am going to college with my love; we live in the same apartment, but we also share it with my biggest rival for her love, my little sister is here so I am going to have to watch out for her."_ Kagami thought. _"And then there are always Konata's hyperactive tendencies… Oh yeah college is going to be fun."_ Kagami sighed in her mind.

"Hey cutie you want to come up to my place?" Konata called down to her tsundere with a wink.

"_Yes college will be fun indeed."_ Kagami thought with a smile as she began to ascend the stairs.

_**END**_

* * *

**Ending Notes: And that is it! We are done it is over! *Fanfare Music* I hope you enjoyed the story! In addition, I hope you enjoy all the ones in the future! Also thank you for all your reviews, it makes me so happy to read all of your comments!**

…

**Okay everyone here is where you (The Readers) get to make the vital choice! Should I make a different story altogether, maybe try a new pair? Or make… The sequel! Lucky Life: We Are In College… Oh Joy **

**The choice is yours so just say what you think in your reviews or you can always send me a P.M! Until my next story. PEACE OUT! X3**

**P.s. I was informed by my beta that I left things unanswered (Kanata's ring…) yes I did this on purpose and yes all things will be answered in the sequel… If that is what everyone wants anyway!**


	21. Authors Note

**Authors Note: ****Well this is nostalgic... It's been a long time since I've posted a chapter on here, I kinda missed it!**

**This is the original edit of Lucky Life It Started With Her Birthday, please refer back to my profile or such to find the revised edition if you so desire. **

******Again I'd like to say a big thank you to all my readers and my beta for all the help they gave me with this story! It is because so many of you love my stories that I have continued writing, I absolutely love getting your reviews and PMs so from the bottom of my heart… Thank you!**

**~Flygon Master~**


End file.
